Kira
by Arik Flow31
Summary: Kira a girl living at a government facility, now moved to Japan. What will become of her once she is assigned to attend Ouran?(I do not own Ouran just my OC) Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I do not own Ouran High School. The only thing that I own is my OC and a few characters in the story.

* * *

><p>Protalouge:<p>

Kira a girl that had been living at a government facility for most of her life, now moved to Japan. Her life was mostly filled with solitude and she thought of her life as a lie since she never would be in records of any sort.

She lived like that for most of her life, so she knew it wasn't her business why it was done but she liked that her life was kept that way. Born a gifted child, she mastered the martial arts at a young age. She speaks over a dozen languages and her multitude of talents keep on growing, having just to do it once and she excels beyond belief. Kira posses a secret gift she had been blessed with only her and the general of the American Navy (Care taker for most of her life) know about, only to keep that hidden as well as the rest of her talents. Because of that all of her records were deleted permanently from every existing file known to man.

Now she was being sent to attend Ouran High School in Japan for the time being. The Japanese had contacted her and were told of her duties as an investigator and mastermind behind of the American U.N.'s solutions. So they sent her to the land of the rising sun. They wanted Kira to get a feel of the space, and because of her skills they wanted her to attend a private school to get to know the future leaders, and rich business partners of Japan.

When she arrived from the private airport, she went directly to the governor of Japan to deal with her identity. Having to be very much respected around the world, Kira felt proud she was looked upon in such a way. It was rumored that, if you met her once she was someone you could tell was different from any other person out there weather she looked like a girl or dressed like a guy.

"Besides talent and smarts Kira, you have stunning beauty, which is why you should fit in so perfectly in Ouran." Said the governor. He also mentioned from that day on, not only was Kira enrolled as a boy in Ouran, but in her new birth certificate said so as well.

Now she knew she had no choice but to change her appearance for the sake of her mission, and couldn't risk being found out. Her onyx black wavy hair had to be cut to a male haircut. Kira had the advantage of growing up with men, so for her, it would be easier for her to fit in: also acquiring many male characteristics, having spent so much time with them.

A few hours passed and they were through with the meeting. She was then brought to her own house where she would live alone and stay for the four remaining years in Japan. It was a one story house whose dainty outside appearance would easily be taken as 3rd class. It was covered with plants and would be lost in the shrubs if it wasn't for the fence.

She was now left alone, in front of her new house, in a new country, alone. Like she always had been for the majority of her life. And in one day she would attend Ouran Acadamy as a first year.


	2. A New Home

I got out of the black Bently and was given the keys to my new house. The car left while I just stood there in the drive way. I readjusted my maroon beanie, grabbed my suitcase, skateboard, and walked towards the new house I called home.

It seemed small from the front view because it was covered with trees and groves of flowers. I started walking through the black gates, and was greeted with arches that had been growing white roses. I unlocked the door of the house expecting a rat infested home, or to put it simply the worst. I had been around the world and every time I was given a temporary home it was close to broken down, but I grew to love it and gratefully put down any extravagant offer. None the less I was still grateful that I had a roof over my head as I traveled to serve others.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and entered the home. "Well then, I suppose this is my new life know. Alrighty then, let's see here." I was completely shocked on what was inside the house. I walked into what seemed to be a kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a fridge full of food, and gray granite counter top. I then went into the next room to view a very modern dining room that was nicely adorned with cherry wood furnishings, a chandelier, and a large cabinet filled with expensive china. "Ok, I suppose now to the living room." I gasped at the beauty my living room had. It displayed white sofas, a medium sized white chandelier, pink accent pillows, a flat screen, a black grand piano near the large windows that displayed an amazing view of the forest.

"This is way too fancy for a new commoner in Japan. Could they have the wrong person? This can't be the house that I'm going to live in now. Maybe I should call to say something simpler would do. Now that I've seen this much, I'm scared to go to my bedroom." I entered the last room in the hallway, to be speechless again on how they accomplished to do this in such little time. "Then again, I do think they want a good report." I smirked at my comment and took a long time viewing my room. It was a nice peachy color with a king sized bed, the comforters where Channel, I know that once because I was invited to keep an eye on the guests when they presented the new bedroom collection. The room was very big, and it also had big windows that displayed the forest in my backyard. "So much for a rundown home." I thought as I opened my closet, well more like walk in closet. Yet again another big gift. I recognized the very expensive clothes, not that I really wore or cared for expensive name brands, but they were important business partners of mine. To my surprise, the closets shelf's were full with 10 major fashion industry products, each had a note where their name tag was located on racks of clothing they had given me saying, "Good luck, and we hope you like them. We have provided you with the new fashon line for next year in advance. This is only a small trinket we can give you for all the times you helped us. You deserve it Kira." I smiled at the kind gesture, having them being so kind.

As I strolled down the closet I found a section that read (Ouran Academy). "So these are the boys uniforms huh, well then, seems decent for a rich kids school I suppose." I looked to my right and the 6 pairs of shoes that were next to the 10 pairs of uniforms in the shelf. "Not that I needed any more than I have already been given. Jeez it's not like if I was important or anything. This operation is already a treat enough why the expensive shit." I said annoyed. "Maybe I just should leave the brand clothing and accessories alone and stick with more comfortable stuff. Yeah, that's it." I closed the closet and went to my desk to yet again see a new PineApple touch screen laptop with a new phone, and a small velvet bag which had a note from the General on top of it.

'Kira, I hope you made it safely in Japan, and that you have come to an agreement with your new arrangements. Please take in consideration the things we have provided you. Do not worry about expenses, you will have a credit card inside your backpack with plenty of extra cash, and other necessary items you will need for school. I know your taste in expensive objects is not to your liking, but do please take it as a reward for serving your country, and now Japan. School starts on Monday so train this weekend and prepare for the unexpected. If you still have that bracelet that you never take off, it opens a passage to an underground facility where you are to keep records of the Academy and of Japan. I will let you get acquainted with that, just look for a print that looks like your bracelet and it should open if you twist it clockwise. If you have any concerns or questions don't hesitate to call me or the governor. Remember to conceal your identity from anyone, don't show any weakness, and most importantly unless you or someone is in dire need of help, use your gift. Remember to stay aware of people when the last full moon of the month approaches. You have grown up to be a responsible beautiful young woman Kira. Take care my child."

"He called me his child." I said surprised. After I read the letter a few more times I took the briefcase that was sitting in my pink lounge chair and got out documents that I was given regarding me as a student at Ouran Private Academy.

Name: Kira Alexander

Date of birth: 10-31-98

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11 in

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Business at Ouran Academy: Kira Alexander is from the United States and has come to Japan on behalf of a scholarship majoring in Music, Art, Science, Math, and English skills. He has no family till this day, only a distant relative that has passed and given Kira his fortune. Kira has also been recognized by many Universities for skill, agility, and intelligence.

"So much for information, I suppose this will have to do." I said as I sat down in my comfortable lounge chair and researched everything I needed to know, and should know about this school and its students. It was already 1:58 in the morning and decided it was time to go to sleep because tomorrow I was going to run in the morning. Maybe also check the nearby stores for some extra school supplies since ironically I didn't have any pencils or notebooks. I bought my suitcase from the living room, to notice another room with instruments. I placed my stuff down to check out what it was. I turned on the light to be speechless as my heart started thumping in my chest, and let a sigh of emotion dwell over me. I didn't cry but I was thankful, this was my own personal music room. I noticed guitars, violins, flutes; all the instruments I played back home. 'Maybe I also have an art room' I thought to myself as I grabbed my belongings and headed back to my room. "This house is larger than I had intentionally expected." I changed into my jammies and as I got into the cool sheets, as I let darkness wrap me in a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	3. Morning

I woke up the next morning at 7, went to the restroom and looked in the mirror. "Shit I totally forgot I didn't cut my hair. Damn it, alright then; let's see what I can do with this thick hair. God it's so long. I don't know why I didn't cut it at the office. Oh, that's right I said I was going to cut it myself. Kira your such a smart ass aren't you." I got scissors that were in one of the drawers in the modern bathroom. Tied my hair into a low pony tail and snipped the whole tail off. "Now my head won't be hurting all the time because of the hair." I thought of something and figured I couldn't just throw my hair away. As creepy as it sounds, it might come in handy someday." I took the long locks of hair, put it in a box, and stored it under my bed. "Alright then, now let me just finish cutting my hair and we are off." As I snipped my hair into a stylish hair due, I changed clothes for the jog until I almost forgot to wrap up my slightly bigger than average breasts. "If I am starting as a boy, then I shall always look like a boy. I can't risk anyone finding out I'm a girl." I put on a white tee under my favorite gray hoodie. I decided I was going to run sweats since I almost wore them anywhere, I chose not to go into the closet so I decided to wear my black Nikes, snatched my aviator sunglasses, and now grabbing my headphones from my suitcase that I had bought with me with a few personal belongings. Walked out the door and locked it, put my headphones over my head, pressed play on my ipod as it played Ragga Bomb by Skrillex.

I looked at my new home and couldn't believe I was actually in Japan, I must be so lucky. Then I started to jog as the cool air was making its way into my lungs, feeling the warmness of the sunrise hit my ivory skin as the sun was coming from the hills in the distance, then as the song started to climax I broke into a sprint. My instincts kicked in as I jumped over a fence while I somersaulted into another fence and returned into the street again. I could see the nearby town as I was coming down a large hill. "Oh, damn, alright Kira let's see how far your agility and strength will take you." As I was going down the hill at a rather fast speed, my adrenaline was kicking in. I then spotted a tree with its big branch sticking out so grabbed its thick branch. In that instant I used my momentum flung up over the tree and landed on a nice black fence that I was now running on. As it was ending I front flipped landed on my feet, looked back over my shoulder gave a smirk, and ran towards the small town. I ran for a good half hour before I could have made it to the town. As I made it into the square people were shopping around. I looked at my watch it said it was 8:15, "Seems like they wake up and shop early." I then slowed to a jog as I approached the stores, I didn't want to scare the people in thinking something was going on, or do anything that might get me into trouble. I passed the town and was know jogging towards a large pink colored school. "Odd, could this be Ouran?" I approached the gates, and to my surprise it indeed say Ouran Private Academy. "At least I like pink, but I don't think I would ever get used to that much." I touched the white fence and noticed that they had white roses peeking out from it. "These look much more cared for than the ones from home. Maybe I could just take one. Shit, they have thorns, haha, alright then no flowers for me." I looked around and with just a few drops of blood that came out of my finger; I dropped them into a white bud. As I was going to do the same thing to a few other roses I heard voices coming from the entrance and as I put my hood up. I tried my best to avoid eye contact, when I heard one of them say, "Let's go visit my daughter, I'm sure she would love some company." Then another one with glasses said, "Tamaki, I'm sure Haruhi doesn't want any company much less from you. And according to my recent phone call to Ranka san, she should be arriving home from the commoners market right about now." 'Commoners market, damn, these rich kid have no respect for people.' I thought to myself. I stood, jogged passed the group of teenagers only to bump into one of them. "My bad bro, didn't see you there." I said in Japanese as I went around a boy who was maybe 5'in taller than me. I passed the group only to sense they were about to turn around back. Quickly I sped off without leaving dust in my tracks.

* * *

><p>The host club was walking out from the high school when they noticed a guy who looked like a commoner, crouched down looking at one of the roses that was protruding out from the fence. The male stood with his hoodie on and jogged passed them. Kyoya and Tamaki were talking about visiting Haruhi when the stranger then bumped into Mori. He just looked at the tall boy with sunglasses and headphones under is hoodie. Then the boy spoke saying "My bad bro, didn't see you there." As the boy quickly went around the group, Mori looked at his friends, and turned around only to be surprised that the stranger was gone. "Where do think he went?" said Kaoru. "Beats me" said Hikaru. "What do you think he was doing with the flowers Taka-chan?" said Hunny- sempi. Mori just shrugged his shoulders and gestured Honey to get on his back. "Guys look at this." Said Tamaki. As the group gathered around Tamaki to look at the flower.<p>

The flower bud that the Kira had dropped her blood in, bloomed as a ray of sunshine hit it, and before their eyes changed from white to crimson. The group was now curious, and amazed on what they had just witnessed. "I believe we have somewhere to go" said Kyoya as he was walking towards the private limo. "Right!" said the rest of the boys. They all went inside the limo and as Mori was the last one to enter, he looked back at the flower and thought. 'Who was he?'

* * *

><p>"That was too close, gosh what is wrong with me?" I jogged back to the market square to buy a few things since I had bought some cash with me. I purchased some cute mechanical pencils, a couple of notebooks, and some poky to snack on at school since I have never had any sweets before in my life, and every time I would visit Japan I would see girls eat these, so why not purchase a ton of them.<p>

As I was walking out the store there was a girl in a cute pink top but seemed to be struggling with some heavy groceries. I walked up to her and said. "Um excuse me, but you seem to be struggling with those. Mind if I help?"

"Huh? Well it's not really heavy, I can manage." Said the girl with the big brown eyes and short hair. "Come on you seem to be having a tough time, if you want I can carry them until you get home or where you feel comfortable me leaving you." I said as I got the bags from her hands. "UHH, well, alright, my house is not far from here. My name is Haruhi Fujioka by the way. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling. "Cool, I'm Kira Alexander. I just moved in a day ago." I said as we both started walking. "Not to get into your business, but are you enrolled at Ouran Kira- sempi?"said Haruhi. "As a matter of fact, I am. Tomorrow is my first day at school. I enrolled as an honor student from America." I said as I placed my sunglasses on my sweater. "Oh really? So you know English then right?" she said as we turned the corner of the street. "Yes, I do. It's nothing special, but it comes in handy. Could that be where you live Haruhi." I said as we came upon an apartment complex. "Yeah its nothing close to elegant, but it's enough to live by in standards. Um Kira why exactly are you dressed like that?" She said as she opened the door to her home. 'Shit did she find out that I'm a girl already? Fuck, what am I going to do. Think Kira think!' I thought and decided to tell her the reason why I was dressed like that. "Oh, I was running this morning and also went out to shop for some school supplies for tomorrow. So instead of changing I decided not to waste any time and went shopping like this. " I said as I gestured my clothing. " Then you must be the type of guy who likes to stay fit right?" she said as she walked into the Kitchen. Wait that's odd because if you were still running shouldn't you be sweating? Sorry, nevermind that was rude of me to ask. Well thank you very much for your help Kira. I hope to see you in school tomorrow." Said Haruhi as she sweat dropped. I placed the groceries on the counter, and turned to the door, "Same to you Haruhi, I hope we have the same classes together." I said as I gave her a big smile and went out the door.

I started walking back home when I noticed the time which was already 2:45. I broke into a run with my things when I noticed a very nice limo going towards Haruhi's place. I reached the corner and stopped to view who it was. To my surprise it was the group of teenagers that I bumped into while I was running. I saw twins, two blonds one looked like he was still in elementary, the guy that I bumped into, and one with glasses. Then strangely the one with glasses turned to me. I sucked in my breath and I let a breeze hit my face, and I slowly turned from his gaze and walked a few steps out of range, then ran back home.

* * *

><p>The gang was in the limo off to Haruhi's House when the same stranger ran passed the car with a grocery bag who just came from the same apartment complex that Haruhi lived in. Time seemed to slow down as everyone looked at his direction as the stranger took a small glimpse at Limo. The boys were curious about the boy with black hair, and strange piercing ice blue eyes. "Why do you think he was coming from Haruhi's apartment complex Kyoya?" Said the Twins at the same time. "I don't know, nor do I care. Now let's go." Said Kyoya. Then as everyone got out he saw the boy again turning and heading in another direction. The group went up to Haruhi's door and they were bombarding her with loads of questions.<p>

"Haruhi, my daughter, are you ok? Did you see a strange man around here? Did he do anything to you?" said the host's king. "Tamaki, I'm totally fine I don't think I saw a strange man around anywhere. Geez don't have to get all worked up." Said Haruhi annoyed with Tamaki. "We saw a man come from your complex when we came. Did he do anything to you? Do you know him?" said the twins. "No, that man that you saw is the new honor student from Ouran." Everyone was struck in shock when Haruhi said that the boy was a student. "Whaaaa…what did he do to my precious daughter?" Said Tamaki as he almost strangled Haruhi. "Sempi, he didn't do anything. All he did was help me carry the heavy grocieries. He saw me struggle with the grocery bags, and asked if he could help. He was just being polite and a gentleman so I let him carry the bags. He also mentioned that he was the new honor student from America." Said Haruhi as she escaped from Tamaki's tight embrace. "Do you have a name Haruhi?" said Kyoya as he was writing down things in his little black book. "All I know is his first and last name which is Kira Alexander." Said Haruhi. Everyone became silent and then Kyoya said. "We can't have a student besides us knowing Haruhi is a girl, Hikaru, Kaoru keep an eye on him. If anything comes from his mouth that shouldn't, bring him to us." "He is a commoner after all, maybe we could have some fun with him." Responded the twins. "No, if he is here we shall make him feel welcome, and as a commoner, Haruhi I order you to become his friend." Said Tamaki. "I think I already am." Said Haruhi as she was blushing at the thought of Kira. While the boys especially Tamaki were hit with surprise and a tinge of jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kira's Place<strong>

"Haruhi seems like a nice person, I wonder if she is in class 1-A with me." I said as I opened the door to my house. I went to my room to take a nice icy shower to relive myself from the drama I had almost caused today. I hoped tomorrow was going to be a nice calming day with no surprises. After a nice soaking in the Jacuzzi, I slipped into my Pj's and went to sleep.


	4. First Day at Ouran

Saturday I had all day to study routes on arriving to Ouran, so I had plenty of time to make breakfast. I had the rest of yesterday to get my stuff ready, all except for the uniform.

That, and I woke up two hours early. The documents that I was given said school started at 8:45, so I was good in the meantime. For breakfast I made a nice mushroom and mozzarella omelets, poured orange juice in a glass to drink, and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. I checked my clock and it said 7:17.

"Alright I need to get dressed for school before I arrive late." I said as I rushed to the forbidden closet in my bedroom. I was having a tough time deciding if I should go without the uniform and in my normal clothes, but if the Governor said I was to portray a rich kid, I had to wear the uniform. I went in my closet as I got the sky blue uniform from its shelf. The white shirt was very silky like and comfortable, Once I had the shirt on, I put on my jacket as well as the tie.

Rechecking my clock, '7:28',so I rushed to the bathroom to fix any signs of female features. All that was left was my hair, I had bangs so that worked, I didn't really care about looks so I was good. I had my blue stud earrings just because. Now all needed was my watch, bag, and shoes. I got my keys, cell phone, headphones, and backpack from the room while I was done putting on my shoes in a hurry. I decided to leave my beloved skateboard at home since I was supposed to have a "rich aura", so instead of bringing my board I brought my sunglasses. Went out the door, locked it, and headed off to Ouran Private Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize in advance my lovley readers, I just had to build suspense, that and this is my very first time I do this. I don't mind if you have anytips, I just love to write fanfics, but I never post them. Woopsy..W... So I do hope you enjoy the story, like, and follow! <strong>


	5. Arrival

I reached the gates of Ouran and saw a few students with the same uniform as me then (Glamorous) played on my headphones which was funny, I smiled as I saw some girls stop in their tracks to stare at me. As I looked in their direction they almost immediately blushed. I had my bag slung over my shoulder while I walked to the school, when I saw students stop and start talking among them. I decided not to pay attention to them so I just put on a neutral face and walked to my home room. I felt like time was in slow motion as I walked towards the buildings, not to mention I felt so bad ass. The song was so truthful, except that I wasn't rich, err..well sorta, and I wouldn't change no matter what happens. Just for the fun of it I looked at one of the girls in a group that were staring. I gave them a smirk and a solute with two fingers. Reaction, priceless. " I'm going to have so much fun here at Ouran." I mumbled to myself as I went inside the building.

I put my headphones away in my bag as I got my schedule. As soon as I was inside the building I had trouble finding my class room and the halls were almost empty. "Where could class 1-A possibly be? I wonder if those girls would tell me where it is." I approached three girls in buttercup yellow dresses, as they were walking from the right hand side of the hallway. I took off my sunglasses and asked the three approaching girls. "Excuse me ladies, but if you would be so kind as to help me find room 1-A?" I said with a small smile. "Oh, a..are y..you new here?" said a girl with blond hair and green eyes. "As a matter of fact, I am my ladies." I said as I took a deep bow to the three girls, well, more like princess it seemed like. They blushed and giggled at my gesture. "Well, um.. the class you're looking is just around this hallway, first class to your right ." Said another girl but with waist length chocolate hair and hazel eyes.

"Thank you very much ladies, I bid thee farewell." I said as I stared walking to my class until one of them with curly black hair and purple eyes asked me. "Um..are you in the Hoast club? Because if you are it would be nice if we visited you." "No my lady, I am not, but it would be better if I was?" I said with a small pout. I never expected their response to be fawning. Then the three of them shook their heads up and down vigoursly. I gave them a small smile and walked towards my homeroom without a word.

I opened the door and stepped inside the already full class room, only to have the tardy bell ring. Everyone was talking until I closed the door of the home room class. I felt all eyes were on me as soon as I walked towards the teacher. I avoided eye contact and stared at the floor while a shadow cast over my face as the teacher wrote something on the chalkboard. "Alright students, welcome our new Honor Student Kira Alexander." Everyone stayed silent, and I could only think. "I suppose they are waiting to see my face, or maybe could just be thinking what another commoner was doing at the school." I stood straight, but still avoiding face or eye contact, took a bow towards the students, and said. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you today. Although change is never easy, while we fight to hold on, it's what we leave behind that makes us stronger people. " As I finished my sentence I opened my eyes as girls gasp and the boys tense up.

There was a wave of commotion among almost everyone in the class. 'Was it something I did?' I thought to myself, though I showed no emotion, I was worried. My good hearing heard almost every comment coming from the students. "He is so handsome, do you think he's a model?" said one girl. "He looks soo dreamy." Said another. "I like his pierced ear." Said one boy. "There is no way he's here as an honor student looking as handsome as he is." Whispered some girls in the corner of the room. "I don't get it, he looks like an ordinary comminor to me." Said some twins in the back. They were strange I feel like I've seen them before, they had orange hair, but their bangs were parted on different sides. "Settle down now students, now if you have any questions please raise your hands." Said the teacher who was a tall, lean, and had glasses on the bridge of his sharp nose.

There were a lot of hands raised up to my surprise. Mostly the majority being girls, but there were some guys with their hands raised. "Miss. Oruki, we shall start with you and down the lines." I looked at the first girl who was sitting in the first row in the first seat closest to the door. She had a dark almost dirty blond with a red ribbon adorned on the side of her hair. "Do you know English then coming from America?" I decided to respond in English to prove my point because if I spoke in Japanese then they wouldn't believe me. "Yes, coming from America it is obligated to speak English, if I spoke Japanese I would suppose only 1/10th of the population would understand what I was saying." she as well as the rest of the class nodded as if they understood.

A boy stood up and asked. "What does your father do as a job?" My face darkened slightly as I was pricked with small thorns of sadness in my stone heart. "Well you see, I have no father or mother, I lived alone the majority of my life and as I grew older I knew life wasn't just going to go my way until a distant relative found me. Then when I moved here, I found that he had passed, and he gave his remaining fortune to me. Which by your standards is not a lot." I heard sighs of sympathy coming from the girls, and groans from some guys. "But don't let my sappy life story gain on you guys, I do not dwell on the past, that is how I move on." I gave a reassuring smile only to make the girls blush. "Why are you so tall?" said a small voice in the back. "I mostly exercise and try my best to maintain a healthy diet." I responded. Now that I thought about it I was taller than the majority of the students in the class. "So you don't like sweets?" said a girl who was now standing up with hands closed into fists below her chin. The girls were now on the edge of their seats, awaiting my response. I feel like I could hear their heartbeats from all the tension in the room.

I rested my chin on my thumb and forefinger while I closed my eyes and thought until I came up with an answer. "If you mean chocolate than no." I could hear their hearts break as I said that. "but." Then they perked up with a little fire beaming in their determined eyes. "I do like candy, especially cake." As I gave a big smile, while the girls squealed "Cute" in unison. 'Great, I'm lying on the first day, oh well then.' I thought

"One more question before we all settle down for the next class." said the teacher. One boy in the back with brown hair and glasses raised his hand. "What are your majors in this school as an Honor student Mr. Alexander." "To simply put it, the ones that were the easiest for me." I said with a grin on my face. "Ok,Ok, enough Mr. Alexander I will have you take a seat next to Mr. Haruhi Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka please raise your hand."

Haruhi raised her hand, and I saw her in the boys outfit, and I also was surprised they called her a he instead of a she. I walked towards the empty chair next to her and extended my hand to her saying. "Mr. Fujioka, it is a pleasure to sit next to you from this day on. I hope you will feel the same." She took my hand and shook it. "Same here." Was her only response. I knew she was feeling some kind of terror because I felt her deadly fast heart pulse when she shook my hand, so after homeroom was over I was going to tell her she didn't have to worry about me telling people why a girl was dressing like a guy, because I was doing the same thing. The only difference is that she saw me dressed as a guy when we met.

"Alright class now I will leave it up to your chairman to decide on the final arrangements for the events on Halloween. Remember, that although you may have this break don't forget to study." The class groaned in frustration, meanwhile only Haruhi and I were the only ones who just stayed serious. "Chairman Soga Kazukiyo the floor is all yours, with Ms. Kurakano Momoka of course as Vise-chairman."

Both chair personnel got up and went to the front of the class as they began to talk. "Alright, let's start with the next thing on the agenda. I would like to discuss the plans for next week." Said a boy who had glasses, short hair, and navy blue eyes. I would suppose that would be chairman Kazukiyo. "Plans?" said Haruhi.

Then one of the twins went up to her to say "Halloween." Then the Vice-chairman with nice dark brown eyes with a half up do say to Haruhi. "Haruhi-kun, you became an honor student here starting in high school, so you wouldn't know about it huh?" she said as she was erasing the board. 'Was she insulting Haruhi?' I thought. "We are allowed to take off until the last day of October every year, and hold costume parties here on campus." Kurakano finished with a smile. Then the Chairman spoke saying. "Also, to promote camaraderie, we are allowed to take a whole day off, and use it however we like, as a class event."

"An event?" Haruhi asked. Then another twin explained saying. "Well, usually, we.." then the other twin finished his brothers sentence saying. "…Have tea parties, watch movies, and so on."

Then out of nowhere a girl in a cosplay began saying "Not good enough, not good enough, not good enough! Halloween is the day in which signals the end of spring and the beginning of winter." She now had a spotlight and was on top of a desk. "Halloween, a day where people come out against the spirits and devils that come by, and making ourselves look like them. Halloween…it also, in time, became a festival of dressing up in costumes, and playing pranks." I got out of my seat since the girl was technically now on top of my desk. Then there was posing, and some more posing, and a few more poses. "Some people don't have to wait for permission to have costume parties, and engage in cosplay all year round." Said the twins, something told me they were talking about the girl in a pink and white costume. All while Haruhi nodded in approval with the twins. "So what's with that uniform?" asked Haruhi. The girls response was, "To tell you the truth, this is the uniform for the girls characters who will be appearing in 'Uki-doki Memorial 2,' which isn't scheduled to come out until next spring!"

"Clearly through some bribery she obtained that information. Tch, rich people" I mumbled as I walked to the window while I got my headphones from my bag without looking. I saw the chairman then ask the girl to come down as she proposed a test of courage tournament. 'Hell yeah, oh wait, that's on my birthday, shit. I can't do it, and it's on a full moon. What exactly am I going to do.' I thought. I put my headphones over my head as it played (Bullet Train). I looked outside the window to see group of students with white karate Gi's. I sighed a breath as they were walking towards a neighboring building. I sure miss the sparring matches with the masters." I said to myself.

Then I turned around to see both chairman personnel now in front of the class making a decision on the scare event. Poor chairman he looked nervious, at that moment I realized he must not be into the whole idea of scaring. He was looking at Haruhi the whole time, I read his lips and he said if anyone opposed to the idea of the new event. I wanted to raise my hand but he wasn't looking at me, and I was new here so I was useless. "Poor chairman." I thought.

I decided to rest my head back on the wall, and closed my eyes as the class decided on what to do for the event. It really described my life. It's pretty stupid I know and I feel like something is missing in my life. Then also I have the ability to run faster than a bullet train. As the song was over I felt someone near me. I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see the ginger headed twins looking at me with cat like grins. I took off my headphones as I asked them, "Where did Haruhi go?" Their playful characters went away as I asked the question. Now in front of me were twins looking with serious faces. "What is Haruhi .."said the one on the left. "..exactly to you commoner?" said the one on the right.

"I believe every introduction begins with a hello." I said smoothly with a raised eyebrow. Their faces turned cold as the sentence came from my mouth. "But if I must answer your question, I think of Haruhi as a good guy. I don't know whether to consider him as a friend yet, this is only my first day here at this school." I said plainly.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves? " I asked rather harshly. The twins looked at each other and quickly changed attitudes. "We are the Hitachi twins!" They said together." I'm Kaoru." Said the one with the hair parted to the left. "And I'm Hikaru." said the one with the hair parted to the right. 'Huh, weird, they don't have the same attitudes.' I thought as I was sitting upright on the window sill. "Well I already introduced myself, but it's nice to meet the both of you." I said as I extended my hand for a handshake. They looked at it for a second, and looked back at me. I smiled and said, "Well, don't leave me hanging now." They shook it and they gave a small smile in return.

The twins turned and headed out the back door. "Well that was interesting, they seem to care for Haruhi." I said when one of the girls in my home room heard me and said, "Yeah, they are all part of Ourans Hoast Club, those three tend to look out for each other a lot." I looked at the girl who was staring at the door. "It's nice to have other people care for you like that." I said as I wrung my hands. She looked at me and said, "Are you excited for the brave contest Friday night? I think my group is ready for this."

"Friday night, I must have been lost in my music, so then we were supposed to arranged groups." I said as I looked around the room to see groups of four everywhere. "Yeah, I hope you find a group Kira." Said the girl with honey colored hair and two pigtails that were very nicely curled. "Well thank you very much for your concern Miss.." I said as she gave me her name.

"Princess Rei Mariko Kazumi." My face widened in surprise then I quickly stood towering her easily by a foot and a half. I took her small hand and keeled before her, as I was trained to do when they taught me etiquette in the Buckingham Palace when the queen invited me, in secret of course. "Please Pardon me princess for my rudeness. I was not aware of your status, I ask you to forgive me please for my insolence." I stared into her eyes as she began to blush. "It's totally fine. D..do..don't worry about it. It's my fault for not introducing myself earlier." I let out a breath of relief as I gave the princess a big smile and kissed her hand.

The girls in the class noticed my stunt as I was apologizing to the princess. When I kissed Rei's hand the girls went wild, I didn't know why, all I did was apologize. "Well, I have to get to my group now, umm, it was nice talking to you." Rei said as she went back to her group. Once she was with her all girl group, they were all giggles and squeals. I chuckled as I got up from the floor, dusted my pants, hands, and readjusted my jacket as Vice-chairman Kurakano Momoka walked towards me.

"Welcome to Ouran Acadamy Mr. Alexander, I hope you are having a nice first day." She said smiling. "But of course, my lady, is there something you needed to tell me?" I said as I gave her a small bow. Her smile now turned into a small frown. "Well before you came here, we had an even group of students, and since everyone is in groups of four, you're the only one with no group." She said as she looked down on her clipboard. "But you are more than welcome to go on your own with this contest." She said reassuringly. "Do not worry Mis. Momoka, I have no problem on doing this alone." I said to her as I sat back down on the window sill again. "Well then it's settled. You are to be here all day tomorrow no exceptions, we are to prepare the school for our event everyone." Kurakano said as she walked to the front of the class.

Then as she finished the bell rang to go to next period. I stood and got my stuff ready as Haruhi came inside the classroom, and the twins behind her as she walked to her desk to get her stuff. As soon as she saw me, there was a sense a worry coming from her. From how the twins were looking at me as well, I knew what to say. "Haruhi, I know what you're thinking, I won't tell anyone, I'm not that kind of guy." as I walked to the door and put my headphones over my head. "Oh and Kaoru your pencil might fall from your pocket if you don't put it in right." I strolled in the hallway with my left hand in my pocket and my right hand holding my bag over my shoulder. I then got the class schedule and read what it said after homeroom, (Second Year Art).

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys I was too excited and posted the next chapter, don't worry the fun has only begun for the Host Club and Kira. Please do review, like, follow, and until next time my beauties!:3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I had arrived a little too early to class because not even the teacher was in the art room. I noticed this class was at least half a size bigger than my homeroom. When I entered the class instead of desks they had some chairs set in rows with easels that were almost at the back of the room with their own designed colorful stool. The easels with the canvasses were facing away from the teachers desk to I guess see the teacher. "That's odd, there are only 10 seats, as well as easels." I said as I rested my headphones on my neck.

The art room was well decorated with winning artwork from the students here at Ouran. I began to notice the same name on the art displayed in the room repeat, masterpiece after masterpiece. The paintings went down the door all the way to the end of the classroom, and as I saw the little name it said "Kyoya Ootri, Best creative piece".

I looked from where I began and said amazed. "So he won all of these consecutively. I don't think I'll ever be this good." The painting of the waterfall was so beautifully detailed, I'm sure if there wasn't a frame, it could have looked like a window viewing a beautiful landscape.

I looked behind me to take a seat only to notice that every easel had a small nametag with the students name on them. I started from the very front to the very back, that's when I noticed one who's name I did not expect, 'Kyoya Ootori'.

His nametag was very nicely decorated with 6 different colored roses, and the 'o' in his first name displayed a beautiful purple rose with vines connecting to each rose as if for support. His seat was in the very front of the class next to another easel whose nametag said 'Yukiko'. This one was comepletely different from his, hers displayed her name with a galaxy background.

The noticed the seating arrangements started with two in the front, three in the next row, four in the last row, leaving only one desk in the corner back of the room, which was the only one without a nametag. "Seems like you're going to be by you self Kira, hey at least your used to it right?" I told myself only to sigh and place my bag on the hook where the easel.

I waited only a minute until the students came in one by one into the classroom sitting in their seats. They didn't seem to notice me in the back, so I decided to stay quiet until the teacher came inside. I checked my watch and it said 10:00 am, "A lot has been going on so far today."I thought as I scrolled my I pod for a song to suit the atmosphere of the room. "Hmm this should be a good one." I thought as I pressed play to hear (Breath of life' by Florance and the Machine." As I viewed the students enter one by one, I didn't see any girl come in until one came accompanied by a tall, slender, boy with short black hair and glasses that hid his eyes. Both were smiling and laughing. The tall boy held his school bag in one hand but it didn't seem to stop him from writing some things in a little black book while he walked to his seat. "He must be Kyoya, and that girl must be Yukiko." I mumbled.

Once everyone was aquainted with I decided to look in my bag to see if I had any art supplies, because I forgot to buy some at the market. I looked through my neat bag and found a package of high quality water colored pencils, a small bag filled with expensive brushes, and a medium sized journal when I opened up had a note inside.

"Kira, I contacted the general and told him you would not check your schedule when you were transferred, I suggested art since Mua, was your teacher, and you seemed to enjoy yourself when you painted. So I supplied you with some things you might need for the first day. I was not informed of your whereabouts, but I hope you are safe, and maybe this time they'll send you someplace where you will enjoy.

I know it must have been disappointing finding out that I wasn't in the facility when you came back from India. Have no fear my student, I was honorably discharged and now work for a private school in Asia. The students I teach here are very talented, and attractive…" I scrunched up my nose as I read attractive. "I bet your scrunching your nose, I will never get tired of you doing that. After the 3rd week here I was informed that I was going to receive a new student from America with the same last name as you. Though I didn't receive a first name, it gave my heart joy to receive a person with such an elegant last name like yours my dear. I don't know when you'll receive this note, but know when I receive that student, I will make him or her feel at home because they will remind me of you.

"_**Your brilliant **__**professeur d'art, James Franceour"**_ I smiled at the kind note that my French art teacher sent me. It was almost like I could smell him, I know that is weird, but he smelled like vanilla coffee, which was his favorite, and a tinge of cigarette smoke because he only started smoking. James wasn't very old in fact he just turned 30 before I was deployed to India for a severe case in tiger poaching. I took of my headphones off my head to rest on my neck when something was not right. I heard the teacher come in saying. "I'm so sorry students, but, I couldn't find the class room again. Let's see, it seems like our new male etudiant has arrived.

Let's see first name, Kira, nice name, strong, meaning 'leader' " we said at the same time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Last name is Alexander, very elegant. I used to work for someone with the same name. I hope we can get along the same way as I did with my old partner Mr. Alexander. Ok, if you would please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself to the class monsieur. "No way, not possible, it can't be." My brain was so jumbled I couldn't think straight. First of all the teacher was talking English, second he had a French accent, third he smelled like vanilla, and last but not least, he said he worked for someone named Kira Alexander. "Could it really be?" I whispered. "Mr. Alexander we are waiting." Said the teacher impatiently. I refocused and maintained my cool. I stood up slowly, and like in homeroom, all eyes were on me.

I walked at a steady pace around everyone to the front of the class with my face avoiding the eyes that were on me. "See, that was not hard. Mon ami, don't be shy now, I welcome you to art."As I look up to face the teacher it shocked me to find out that indeed it was my old teacher and close partner, James Franceour.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was fun to write, and I hope all of my wonderful readers are excited to read this. Find out what happens next after Kira gets introduced to the class and her teacher. Until next time my beauties. Read, Like, Follow, and Enjoy!<strong>

**Arik Flow31**


	7. Rude Introduction

'Well this is different, huh, I suppose I should return the bow back.' I thought as I bowed to my teacher and to my classmates. "Kira, I'm you're second year art teacher James Franceour." My teacher said as he wrote down some stuff on his desk. I heart thumped at the mention of his name, so it is him. I remained calm with an unreadable face, and put my hands I my pockets. I looked at James and he still looked the same, though instead of a military style haircut he let it grow out which fell down in layers. He had the same colored blond hair with riveting cobalt blue eyes that were behind a pair of black Armani Extange eye glasses which complemented him very well. Stange he hasn't noticed that I'm a girl yet, surprised that he didn't say anything. 'Do I actually look like a boy? Hell, I guess I'm going a good job looking like one then.' I thought.

"Why so serious second year, cat caught your tongue?" Mr. Franceour asked with a chuckle. I simply said, "I'm not a second year student Mr. Franceour, I'm a first year." Then there were exchanges of whispers between the students, I looked at them and one was looking right at me. He seemed like a person who likes to know everything. From where he was sitting, I suppose Kyoya Ootori was just analyzing me from behind the art easel. I couldn't read his face and his eyes were obscured with light from the windows. "What a creep." I mumbled softly as I looked at the floor for a second.

"The girl next to him I think it was Yukiko spoke saying. "You're the first 1supst/sup year, to be enrolled in a second year class, what makes you so special from the rest, especially if you're an honor student, and a comminor all at the same time." She said as if she were disgusted that I was in the same room as her. Then another one spoke saying, "Let me guess, you came hundreds of miles away from your little town, where you're the best and you have come here because of it."

'Were they testing me?' as the thought roamed in my head. "Actually I have been all around the world, but one thing is for sure, I have a lot to learn." I said as I leaned on the teachers desk. Another boy said, "You're not doing a good job in selling yourself honor student." "I looked at them and said, "I know, but in all honesty, I don't think I am worthy of being here at all." I said with sympathy in my voice.

"Alright now students, don't give your new classmate the cold shoulder, we're all friends here." The moment Franceour said that almost everyone gave an indication that we were not, friends. Only one student, the boy in the first row, the one named Kyoya never said a word.

"Ok class since today we have a new student I am allowing all of you to paint a painting of whatever comes to mind, while, listening to a song that inspired you to paint the portrait." Mr. Franceour said while glimpsing the headphones around my neck. "What did you steal those headphones when you came to Japan." Said a boy with long brown hair in the third row. "Yeah, I doubt someone like you couldn't even afford those without having mug someone." Said the boy next to the guy with long hair."

'God, will they ever shut up.' I thought as I took my headphones from my neck to find out that I didn't have my old 'candy 2.0 wireless headphones in the color aqua', but the 'Monster Wireless Diamond Tears in white' that I wanted when I went to an electronics convention last music professor must have gotten these for me as a farewell present.

"Now that I thought about it, my old headphones were on my desk in their velvet bags. Both bags were quite similar to each other so I guess it was coincidental. "I must have gotten these by accident, why didn't I notice before?" I thought as I smiled at my new headphones.

"I looked up to see a crumpled piece of paper coming in my direction, only to catch it as I put my headphones back on my neck. "You know, I don't think it's nice to assume things. Especially if one is supposed to run something big in the future. It gives other people like me, a different perspective." I said as I gave a dark glare towards the students.

"Alright now, Mr. Alexander, here is your new art package that you will need for the remainder of the year." Said the smiling art teacher. "Thank-you very much." I said as I took the package and walked to my desk. As I passed Kyoya he was already sketching something on his canvass with some white earphones in his ears. Right as I was passing him, I thought I saw him glance at me, and when I turned to look he was still sketching.

"I get to my seat and heard the boys say. "Freak. You don't belong here. Go back where you belong." I remembered when I was 6 years old I tried to go to school for the first time and when we went out for recess I was climbing trees, and as I reached the top I jumped off while I flipped in the air as I landed softly on the grass. The kids saw me and they called me names, I wasn't emotionally damaged, but I grew to accept that I was different. I knew from that day,I didn't have any friends, I only had trainers.

I looked at my bag that had my new art stuff. It contained a package of 16 colored paints, a small wooden rectangular paint palette, drawing pencils, erasers, and a small sponge. So since the teacher said to paint a picture inspired by music, I knew what song would work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I want to upload some more stuff and I will, so patience is key my beautiful readers. Don't be afraid to write some comments, just not nasty ones. (Blehhh) Antyway, I will be posting soon so read, like, follow, and enjoyyy!<strong>


	8. Painting

I removed my jacket and put it on the hook where my briefcase was. I rolled up my shirts long sleeves just above my elbows got my paints out and brushes. Scrolled down for "Dragon Boy- Spirited Away" put on my headphones and got to work.

I closed my eyes and I pictured what I wanted to paint, then my hands started to move on their own to the music of the song. I opened my eyes, already having painted the night sky on my white canvass. I created mountains that displayed the moon rising behind them. After I drew the moon and mountains I wanted it to have a springy feel so I drew sakura trees on the corners of my painting and around the lake. I then drew myself as my white wolf form running on a lake as it rippled with the moons reflection on it. To add more color, I added the northern lights on top of the sky, and it almost looked like if the northern lights were dancing gracefully over the running wolf. I put all my emotion and thought into the painting, now that I thought about it, the painting almost looked alive.

The wolfs fur was flowing majestically in the wind, small petals of the sakura trees were trailing behind the wolf like an intricate flower cape, the northern lights were vividly painted, and the moon shone with all its radiance. I had the music really loud so I didn't notice that everyone had left for lunch. I placed the final touches on my painting and since no one was inside the class room I didn't want anything to happen to my painting so I blew on my painting to dry the remaining wet paint.

I bent water from the sink to wash my brushes, then deposited the water back to the sink. I stood as I got my stuff ready, I put my jacket back on and put my stuff away, including my new headphones in its bag. I took my painting like the rest of the students and put my canvass in front of the class.

As I looked at each painting, they all had painted a picture of different flowers. I went to the first portrait and saw Kyoya had drawn three flowers in the color lavender. I walked back to see all of the paintings of the students. " Wait, we had only an hour and thirty minutes of class." I said as I stood in shock looking at mine then at the others. They drew something so simple in that amount of time, meanwhile I drew this? I scrunched up my nose as I thought, 'Why didn't I think of something simpler?'

"You know, if it wasn't for that nose scrunching, I would have thought you were just another male honor student Kira. You had me believing you were a guy, well done." I looked at the door to find my art teacher coming inside the class room. "It seems like my skills are getting better, when in disguise. I can't believe you didn't take notice, your keen eyesight has gone down James. What happened?" I said as I walked up to my teacher. "I don't know but one thing is for sure, I missed you, ma doué d'une." Said James as he gave me a warm bear hug.

"Gifted one, I don't know about that James." I said as I lightly patted the back of my teacher. "Ahh, I see still not fond of hugs , oui?" he said as he quickly separated from me. "You bet your vanilla coffee that I still don't." crossing my arms and scrunching my nose. "Your still the same Kira, always so obsure from others, but I see you have some sympathy in you." He chuckled. "It is not my fault, you know I was raised alone with no one, don't need to bring it up. And besides, having to serve my country and others around the world has given me a new perspective, and be much more grate full for the things I have. Seems like some people here are blind on the real world, just because their either rich or royalty. They don't know what a real fight against the world feels like. It wasn't my decision to come here in the first place to begin with." I said now frustrated.

"Calm down Kira, I didn't mean it like that. You know what happens when you get mad." He said sympathetically. I looked down at him and said playfully. "Yeah, but know that I think about it, maybe you could be a good chew toy." He just glared at me while I gave him a smirk.

"I'm joking, god James. So serious." I said as I leaned on his desk. He just gave me a big smile and said. "You know all that training has made you taller, its strange to look up at a w.." I quickly got up to cover his mouth and whispered to his ear, "I am under cover, you're going to refer to me as a guy now." I took my hand from his mouth and he just nodded his head. "You know you didn't have to do that Kira." He said sheepishly.

I walked up to the door and opened it to prove my point. To my surprise, it was Kyoya Ootori. I stood their glaring at him for a second and walked back to James. "We have a visitor." I said as I got my stuff to exit out the door. "Mr. Franceour we shall be in contact, I hope you have a nice day." I closed the door and decided to listen to their conversation. Afraid they were going to find out, there was a door next to the art room that said (Cleaning Supplies). "Great It's locked."

I cut the air between door knob and me as the door opened with a click, making sure no one was looking I went inside the room. As soon as I entered, my keen sense of hearing kicked in. I tried my best to focus on their conversation hoping James didn't say anything to blow my cover. I heard a very young strong voice start talking."That must be Kyoya" I thought as he began saying in perfect English.

"Mr. Franceour, I know this is your third week here at Ouran, and I just wanted you to know. My father owns a private police of 100 men, so if you ever start to engage in non school topics with Ouran's students, I'll be the first to know." "How much did you hear?" said James in a cold tone. "I have it recorded with me as evidence. My heart was now up to my throat, as I listened to the recording.

"Gifted one, I don't know about that James." "Ahh, I see still not fond of hugs , oui?" it started. I relaxed when it began where it was. I listened to my conversation until where James said, "You know all that training has made you taller, it's strange to look up at a w.." Then the video stopped.

Kyoya was the first to ask. "You seem to have not finished your sentence Mr. Franceour, why don't you tell me what you were going to say. It seems like you have a close tie with the new student. What is up with him serving around the world? What do you know about him?"

Instantly there was laughter coming from James as he said. "Kyoya, you have gotten this all wrong. There is nothing going on with me and the new student. The only relationship we have is a close friendship. We used to live in Washing ton D.C. and Kira was an art student of mine at the time. I called him gifted because every time he would draw something, it seemed like a gift." "Oh really, what about him saying you could be a good chew toy?" Kyoya said sounding confidant. Yet again James smoothly lied saying. "That's what we called his punching bag, chew toy because he used to have a short temper and would almost tear the bag into pieces." There was silence in the classroom, then Kyoya asked "What about him traveling around the world? His place in society couldn't even afford something like that." "He was part of a charity foundation at his church, and was given several opportunities to travel around the world. His mission was to help the poor in the other countries." Said James.

"Alright, now the training, what where you going to say before you were cut short? What kind of training did he get?" Kouya said almost desperately. "Kira was a rather scrawny boy at his time, so I made him train with the American football team at his old school. What I was going to say was, It was strange to look up at a well developed man before my eyes. The training he did made him change his eating habits, and before he graduated, I was transferred here and couldn't say goodbye to him when I left. I couldn't recognize him because he was way smaller when I left, and when I recognized his artwork I knew it was my old student." Said James. "Well then, I apologize for assuming something that wasn't true Mr. Franceour." Said Kyoya upset. I smirked and got out of the closet. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo guyss how'd you like? I hope your liking this as much as me. As a newbie at this, I think i'm going a pretty good Job. Like, follow, and enjoy! <strong>


	9. Lunch

**Ok hope you enjoy this...ect..ect...ect..**

* * *

><p>"I owe James one, though some stuff he said was true, I was a scrawny little girl, but it was an advantage." I thought. I walked to the cafeteria and the first thing I smelled was meat. I clenched my hands tightly and got in line. I saw very fancy food but I settled with the vegetarian order of roman lettuce salad with water, an apple and a small piece of strawberry cake. I didn't want anything to heavy because I was used to eating small portions of food and tried staying away from meats because I wasn't comfortable eating them. So to fill my plate I just got a random strawberry cake.<p>

As I went to pay for my food the lady just looked at me with a weird face and offered me something else and I politely declined. Looking for a seat I couldn't find one that wasn't being occupied or taken. So having nowhere to go I walked to my homeroom class. To my surprise, Haruhi was sitting alone in the classroom with her homemade lunch. "Haruhi, what are you doing here alone?" I said as I sat next to her.

"I make my own lunch, so I eat here. Also the cafeteria tends to get full pretty quickly. I think that's why you're here I suppose." She said as she munched on some rice. "Yeah, it did get pretty full." I said as I sat next to her. "So, you're an honor student?" I said as I ate my salad. "Yeah, I did my own registration and everything. I wanted to go to a nice high school so when I came here, I got accepted." That's cool Haruhi, what about your parents?" "Oh, my dad works at a bar, and my mom died 10 years ago." She said as she stared at the window. "My condolences Haruhi, I'm sorry." I said as I put down my fork. "It's ok really, though sometimes I miss her." She said as she finished her rice.

"Haruhi, I know this is not a good time to ask, but why are you exactly dressed like a boy?" she sweat dropped and answered. "Well, a boy in my street put gum in my hair, and it's a hassle trying to get gum out of long hair so I cut it short. Then since I couldn't afford a uniform, I dressed like a boy." She commented. "Oh," was my answer. Then she continued telling her story, "One day when I decided to study, all the library's were full of people talking, so I roamed around and stopped at music room three since it seemed like no one was there. Biggest mistake I ever made in my life as I opened the door to the music room. Then I was greeted by a group of boys that called themselves a host club. So as I tried to get out, their king Tamaki Souh thought I was a gay, and as I couldn't get away from him I bumped into a vase. As I tried to catch it the vase broke leaving me as the hosts' dog. Then they decided to make me hoast as a repayment. So that's why I'm stuck looking like this." She finished.

"Woah Haruhi, hey like I told you earlier I won't tell anyone. I was thinking you had a reason why you were dressing like that, and now I know." I said smileing. Hauhi gave a cute blush as she looked at my tray she asked, "Kira, you didn't really eat anything for lunch. How is it that a person tall and so strong looking, eat so little?"

I chuckled, "I have a small appetite for today, so don't worry about me. Say Haruhi, do you like strawberry cake?" As I said strawberry cake, she perked up and said "Yes, why?" "I'm not really into cake or sweets, I lied to the class because I didn't want to disappoint anyone. You can have my dessert." I said as I gave her the cake. "Are you sure? You didn't have anything to eat." "Yes I am sure, it doesn't hurt having a little sweetness in life right?" I said as I got up to put the tray outside the classroom.

"Haruhi, are those twins in the host club as well?" I asked curiously "Hikaru and Kaoru, yeah, they are, and since we are having the contest they won't leave me alone today. Well not until lunch is over. Thankfully for this contest I won't have to host tomorrow." She said as she took a bite of cake. "Talking about the contest who's in your group Haruhi?" I said. She looked at me with a dark aura over her. "Twins then I presume." I said smiling. "And also the class chairman. What about you Kira who's group are you in?" "Oh, well the class was all even so I'm left all alone." I said plainly. "Oh, well at least you don't get bothered my twins." She said as she was packing up her stuff. "They don't seem to like me, could it be possible they are jealous of me being your friend?" I said to her. "I don't know to be honest with you, but they are sure close." She answered.

"Where you off to from here?" I asked as I walked with her to the door. "I have host club after lunch, so I'm heading off their right now." "If you want I don't mind walking with you to the room Haruhi." I said as I opened the door for her. "If you want." She said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok my wonderful readers, after this chapter the action is about to begin. Are you more excited than me to post this next chapter? Like, follow, and most of all enjoy my sweets.<strong>


	10. Karate Class

"How is your first day so far Kira?" Haruhi said as we walked in the hallway. "It's good thank you for asking." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "What do you have after lunch is over then Kira?" Haruhi said as we turned a corner. "Umm, let me see." I got the schedule from my pocket and read the next activity.

'Karate.' I stopped walking and stood their looking at my schedule. 'Karate, I was in Karate?' I thought. "Are you ok Kira?" said Haruhi. "Oh yes, sorry it's just, well you see.." I was cut off when she gestured a door in front of us and said "This is it Kira, thank you for accompanying me." I look up at the sign to the left of the doors "Music Room 3, that's interesting." I mumbled to myself "If you want Kira you can visit me after school here."

I was still looking at the sign, when I noticed Harui already inside. "What the crap? Why are their rose petals all over the floor?" I said as I stared at the floor littered with red flower petals.

I looked at my schedule once again and thought. 'Karate? Am I supposed to start out fresh? I'm a master for peats sake, how am I going to pass as a new bea.'

"Only one way to find out I guess." I said as I walked outside. I viewed some students walk into a large building with Gi's on them. As I took a peek inside the door to view inside. "Aww damn, and their all black belts. Now they're going to toss me around like a rag doll." I said as I remembered something when I was little.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

"You should learn how to defend yourself you little brat!" said one of the teachers. "Get up! Get up you little piece of shit!" I opened my eyes to see my 45 year old opponent who was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Why don't you say anything? A little 4 year old like you should have been dead a long time ago, what makes you so much special from the rest of us?" He said as he was walking back.

I stood up slowly from the small pool of blood he had created when he punched me in the jaw. "Kira, focus your Chi." Said the grand master. I saw my opponent now charging with all his force towards me as he yelled, "You are gonna wish you were crying right now." I closed my eyes and felt all the living things in the Universe. Suddenly, I felt wind blow around me as my eyes glowed white. My opponent was going to give a very powerful punch when I caught his fist and he looked shocked at what had happened. Then with my right hand I punched him in his gut to send him flying into the wall. Still not giving up, the big man stood jumped up and I stood my ground until the last possible second, then faster than lightning moved out of the way as the man punched a dent on the concrete floor.

I then appeared behind him to grab his leg and flipped him over me as he hit the floor with a loud thud. "The hell?" he said as I was now on top on the heavy built man. I jumped from his chest and with my small fist punched his face with the strength of all existing matter. When I punched him, it seemed like light came from the blow and debris was everywhere. My eyes returned to normal as I got off the unconscious . "I stopped crying a long time ago." I whispered to the man.

As I got off of him it seemed like I caused a crater from what it looked like. I then crawled from the big depression I had caused and walked to the grand master. "I'm sorry master, I have caused destruction to the sacred temple. I said as I kneeled before him. "My child, you have mastered your chi energy at an age that was only done once in over 3 thousand years. Not even I have mastered the energy of the cosmos like you have done today. You are destined for great things my student. Come now, we shall meditate after we have tea." Said the bald master. "But master?" I said as I looked up at the 110 year old monk. "Don't I need to get the blood off of my gi?" He gave a small chuckle and stopped to answer my question. "My child why don't you see for yourself." He then moved away where he was standing and behind him was a mirror that showed a small girl with a beautiful white Kung fu uniform with ice blue lining. I looked at my master and he spoke to me saying. "You shall go train with all the masters, but one thing is for sure. When you feel it is most needed gather your chi and fight against evil. Yet, as a child you can overpower stronger opponents 10 times your size, I wonder what is to become of you at an older age young one." I just smiled up to him and took his hand in mine as we walked to our place of meditation.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I remembered the now distant memory. I then refocused on the students inside the classroom. "They seem to have mats instead of just the bare floor, Tch they have it way to easy." I said as I continued to look. 'Where is the teacher?' I thought. Then I saw him. He looked young for his age. I opened the door and walked into the class.<p>

I stared to see it was an all male class. I looked at the teacher and gave him a bow to show respect. "Sensi, it seems like I have interrupted your class, I am Kira Alexander the new student here at Ouran. It is a pleasure meeting you. I stood straight to see the young boy with brown hair and glasses say to the class. "15 MINUTE BREAK!" Then he turned to face me, then threw a ninja star at my face only to having to catch it with my index and middle finger centimeters away from my nose.

"Good reflexes, the first time I did it to each of my students they failed, and now have scars on their noses to prove it. You're the first person to catch it, I congratulate you on your small victory. Though this is only one small test from the many that you will have. In my class you will work until you bleed. Tell me, what do you see any girls in my class Kira?"

"No sensi I do not see any girls." I said as I looked at the students that were on the floor resting. "Why do you think that is so?" he said as he pushed up his glasses. "I do not know why sensi." "Because no girl would last in my class, so I made it almost impossible for a girl to survive here. All my classes are all men, and girls are the lower species. No girl has ever dared walk in this class room because their too scared, and are afraid of getting hit. DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE SKILL, AGILITY, AND STRENGTH TO BE IN MY CLASS?!" he said. I calmly responed. "I'm not sure sensi." "I thought so. Saske! Take center!" then a student that clearly was twice my size in width stood and walked to the center of the mats while the rest of the students quickly moved to the sides. "To prove your worth in this class, you are to fight my best student." The young teacher said. I noticed it was the same guy from my art class with the long hair. I just stared at him and looked back at the young teacher. "Then I shall see weather to award you or make you leave this class in a coma.

He looked at me again, "Well, I need an answer, unless you're a coward and don't want to get your uniform dirty with your blood." The students laughed at his comment. I didn't say anything, I just placed my bag on the floor and walked to the mat.

"You scared pretty boy? Well you should be, what you're going to eat your words when you came to art class, now that you're here it will save me the trouble of finding you. Now I can remodel that nice face of yours, hell, maybe I should just finish you off here and not have to see your scrawny self again." Said Saske putting his hands in a guard position. I just stood there calmly watching my opponent as he walked around me. "You know. I find these insults rather amusing. Could you tell me, are your words bigger than your weak ego?" I said as Saske returned to face me while a look of pure hatred was on his face as he looked at me. "The crap you just say punk?" I just stood there while some students said, "Finish him Saske!" "Show that little piece of shit who's boss." "Come on Saske, you're the best!"

At that moment he charged at full speed right at me with his right arm extended back to show that he was going to give a punch. I looked at the young instructor who was giving a snicker. I looked at my opponent who was now a foot away in my direction. "Wrong move." I said as I turned 180 and heel kicked my opponent on the jaw as I sent him up at least 6ft off the ground. He landed heavily on the floor with a hard slam and was knocked out.

I stood there while the whole class was deadly quiet. Then I walked to the young teacher who was in shock. "Sensi, I think I'll change classes then, thank you for your time." I said as I grabbed my bag and went out the door.


	11. Xaolin Panthers

**I think this might be very interesting guys. so tense up, get some popcorn, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Sigh, what am I going to do now?" I looked at my watch. "There's still a good thirty minutes left before last period." I looked around and saw something that wasn't supposed to be here.<p>

"The Xaolin Panthers? What are they doing here at Ouran?" I whispered as I hid behind a bush. "Do you think we'll get the money Okaru?" said one of them. "As long as we hold enough students hostage we can get whatever we want. We need to hurry though, we don't have a lot of time left." Said Okaru. "Wait what happenes if the White Spirit comes in?" said another one. 'So that's what they call me?' I thought. "Why do you think we have these?" said Okaru. " If we see him we shoot. Now let's go!" They went inside the building where music room three was located. "Fuck, Haruhi is in their! Only one thing to do." I put my bag on top of a tree next to the bush and went quicky inside the building and hid behind a large indoor plant. The group was right at the door. "Ok. Kira, just like before concentrate."

I stood straight with my hands closed into fists touching knuckle to knuckle. Then as I gathered my energy, I felt it move inside me as I opened my eyes. My face was covered with a volto white mask hiding my entire face and the opening for the eyes were black see through material. I no longer had my uniform, which was replaced by a white Kung fu uniform with a scarf on my neck and slippers. My hands had white gloves that came half way down my palm, and both my ears had my ice blue studs. "Let's do this." I said as I got ready to confront the panthers.

They went in and, then heard screams and gun shots. "Shit, I hope no one is hurt badly." I didn't want to make a scene and walk through the door so I stomped the floor to sense where everyone was located. I figured that they had everyone caught in a corner, so I decided the best thing to do was go underground. I did a circular motion with my hands and dropped into the floor. Everytime I did that it felt like if I was swimming in water then as I walked under them I clearly saw them above me like if they were standing on glass.

I looked to my left and saw a little boy with blond hair on the floor bleeding as well as another who was much taller on the floor next to him. I then went up and hid behind a pillar. Then I heard Okaru speak saying. "Just as you saw before you, if anyone dares do anything you'll get shot. Is that understood?" everyone just stood close together as a group of boys and Haruhi stood in front of the girls protecting them.

"I looked at one and used my speed to quickly disable him and did the same thing with four more men, then sinking to the floor. "Well, well, well, it seems like the mighty White Spirit heard the screams of his victms. He then took Haruhi and put a gun to his head as the twins and a blond dude rushed to her. "Haruhi!" they yelled. Okaru then reloded his gun and the boys stopped in their tracks. "Hold it we need to see the legendary spirit. Come out or the kid gets the bullet." Okaru threatened. I then came up from the floor as I faced the leader of the gang. "Long time no see Spirit, what happened? " He said as the rest of the standing armed men reloaded their guns and pointed at me. He laughed in mockery. "Come on now spirit I know you understand me, no one has ever heard your voice before. Why don't you say your last words."

"Let them go Okaru." I said sternly "Ahh so he does speak, what do you think men, should we have fun with him for a little bit?" Okaru said as the men were approaching me. "I looked at the terrified girls and I told Okaru. "If you let them go I'll do anything. Just let them go. Don't do anything you'll regret, you have already caused enough damage here."

I looked at him and pointed at the two students on the floor in a growing pool of blood. I was now surrounded with guns pointed directly at me. I didn't want to bend the elements in front of them because I just only started practicing with the gift. I had to think of something fast. "LET THEM GO OKARU!" I started to yell as my temper got higher. "OR WHAT? YOU'LL DO WHAT?" he yelled back. "I warned you Okaru." I said darkly I gathered the water from the vases and shot an icicle to the gun pointed to Haruhi as it slipped from his hand and stayed impaled to the door.

Then I yelled to the students "RUN OUT OF HERE!" They started running as I used the water to freeze the guns of the men and crush them into pieces. One by one I disabled my opponents with ease. Then as I looked for Okaru I couldn't see him anywhere. So I stomped the floor only to be too late as he stabbed me from behind. He jabbed the knife deep into my lower back as he whispered. "Seems like you had new tricks up your sleeve Spirit. Too bad you won't live another day to use them. He then with all his strength moved the knife up my back, until I used an icicle to stab him behind his neck. The pain was unbearable, but I still had some strength left for the two injured students on the floor.

Okaru fell back as I stumbled to a pillar. Then I looked at the tall boy and noticed that it was who I bumped into when I was jogging. I stood at the pillar looking at him as he opened his eyes. I then heard the little blond boy say. "Tama-chan, I feel so cold." I felt my heart breaking as I saw those two together. Then the taller one tried sitting up to get his friend said. "Mitskuni I'm sorry." I then walked to them in a limp when the taller one tensed up as I approached the little boy. I looked at the tall boy then held out my hand to stop him from standing up. I then kneeled down to the little boy and cradled him in my arms. I saw that he took a hard bullet to the chest. I placed my hand over his wound as he looked at me and asked. "Am I going to die?" I just looked at the boy with blond hair tear up.

I used my healing abilities to remove the bullet and my hand glowed with a golden light as I patched up the wound. I then put him into a deep sleep as I carried him to a sofa.

Turning to the boy who was now looking at me with an expressionless face, I saw he had his hand on his shoulder. He had seemed to have taken multiple bullets. I kneeled down to him and he tried to get up, but I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and he just looked at me. "Let me help you." I kindly told him. He didn't say anything but he didn't stop me. I started with his shoulder and his torso. As soon as I was done, he stood and went to his injured friend.

I then stood and walked to the door and as I looked at the men on the floor I said, "To prison where you belong," then in an instant they vanished. I walked out the door to see the group of students just outside the door. I looked at the girls and with my hand extended to them and wispered in latin. "Forget what you have witnessed today, once you arrive to where you belong."(Quo pervenire oblivisci vos vidistis, vos hodie.) Then all of the girls like nothing went back to their classrooms in a large chatter. The group of boys just stood like statues. I recognized Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya. Though someone stood apart from them a boy with violet eyes and blond hair. They stood staring at me like statues with an expression that was undefined.

I turned from them and walked down the hallway with the deep gash in my back. With every step I took I managed to heal just a little portion of my back, but I staggered with the pain. Then I sank into the floor as I walked outside where I left my stuff. As I came from the ground my disguise changed into my Blue Uniform. I rested on the tree as I closed my eyes to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>So what happened to Kira, what happened to the club, will Honey be alright? All to be figured out in the next chapter. Stuff just got intense guyss. w Tell me if you love it, review, read, like, follow, and most of all enjoy..<strong>

**Arik Flow31**


	12. After School

I woke up to hear a lot of commotion and I quickly stood with a small sharp pain coming from my back. I groaned just a little bit as I grabbed my bag from the tree. I checked my watch to have it say 3:15. "It's after school already? I must have meditated for a long while then." I went to check up on Haruhi, hoping I had erased her memory. As I opened the door, I was blinded with intense light and flower petals. "The hell?" I said as I batted away the petals from my face. "So you don't remember anything that happened Haruhi?" said Kaoru. "Yes guys, I don't know why you're so worried about." The boys looked at one another, than the blond boy with the violet eyes said. "Ok Haruhi."

Then Haruhi saw me at the door and with a smile stood and walked towards me. "Hey Kira, I'm glad you came." "Yeah, so are you going to go home now or what?" I said smiling at the small girl standing in front of me. "No, I have to go to the store to buy some instant coffee for tomorrow. I don't have to clean now, because some how everything is glistening like new." She said scratching her hair. "Do you want me to go to the store with you? I don't mind the walk, and I'll buy so you don't have to waste your own money on the coffee." I offered Haruhi. She smiled and we went out the door. As we went out, I heard commotion from behind as we went out the door, when one of them said "Let them go."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" said Tamaki. "His name is Kira Alexander. Transfer and honor student from America. He is also in my art class." Said Kyoya as he was writing some things in his planner. "He's also in our homeroom." Said the twins. "Why is my daughter hanging out with the honor student so much?" Tamaki said with a poutin. "You told Haruhi to become his friend don't you remember boss?" said the double gangers. "Mori, is Honey still asleep?" asked Tamaki as he approached his friend. "Mm." Was his response. "I'm still trying to make sense on what happened here. We were just hosting when a group of men just barged into the door." Said Tamaki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's POV:<strong>

"You are the reason I breathe my princess." I said to one of my regular clients. It was fun hosting but, now that Haruhi joined in, everything had a whole new meaning. Then out of nowhere a group of men dressed in black with guns came into the door, as what it seemed the leader spoke. "Everyone put your hands up, and we won't shoot." The girls were frightened, as several men pointed us to the corner next to the door. I looked for Honey and Mori-sempi then as fast as they were gone they reappeared only to get shot. The girls screamed in terror, and then one of them told us to shut up. The host club stood in front of the girls to protect them from the intruders and then the leader spoke. "You shall do what we say and you'll live." Then something faster than anything I have ever seen before made a man drop uncontious on the floor. It happened to a few more men, then the leader spoke. "Well, well, well, it seems like the mighty White Spirit heard the calls of his victims."

'White Spirit?' I thought. I looked around to see nothing. Then he grabbed Haruhi and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I ran up to her yelling her name as the twins did the same thing. Only having to stop as he pointed the gun to my daughters head and said. "Hold it, we need to see the legendary spirit. Come out or the kid gets the bullet." I stood my ground then witnessed something that I didn't think was actually possible. A person came up from the floor dressed in all white, with a mask and scarf. . "Long time no see Spirit, what happened did you go on vacation?" The leader continued. Then as if on que, the men behind him got their guns ready, and aimed at the person called "White Sprit". I was scared for the guy, what could he do against all those men with guns? Even worse, I was scared for Haruhi, I looked at her and you could see the terror in her eyes.

"Come on now spirit, I know you understand me, no one has ever heard you before. Why don't you say your last words." The leader said as the men started walking towards the White Spirit. Then a strong voice, it almost felt like if he was the reason we lived, came from the masked man in the room. I was transfixed as his soothing voice spoke.

"Let them go Okaru." I didn't know what would happen next, all I could hope for is he did just that. "Ahh so he does speak, what do you think men, should we have fun with him for a little bit?" said the leader of the gang. Then the White Spirit spoke again, "If you let them go I'll do anything. Just let them go. Don't do anything you'll regret, you have already caused enough damage here." I looked at him and saw Mori and Honey in a growing pool of blood. I was scared for the both of them, they were supposed to be champions, but I couldn't believe they lost.

Then the leader holding Haruhi yelled back at the man dressed in white, as he gripped her in a tighter lock. "OR WHAT? YOU'LL EXACTLY DO WHAT?" I looked at the Man dressed I white and prayed we were going to be fine. I wouldn't forgive myself if Haruhi got shot. "I warned you Okaru" He said darkly. I looked at Kyoya and the twins, you could see all sorts of emotion on their faces. Then out of nowhere the gun pointed to my beloved Haruhi's head was pinned to the door. I saw my chance and yanked Haruhi in my arms and heard the White Spirit say. "RUN OUT OF HERE!" As soon as he said that we all started running to the door while the club stayed back to protect the girls from any more danger. Then the man called Okaru went straight across us and hid behind some pillar as the White Spirit used water to freeze the guns and shatter them into pieces.

His moves were ever so graceful, his way of fighting seemed effortless while knocking out his opponents. "Come on boss, we need to get out of here." Said one of the twins. Once we were outside the doors, the girls were in a panicking frenzy. "Alright girls, we need to calm down." I said as the girls stood silently. I looked at Haruhi as she was being hugged by the girls and telling her she was so brave.

I looked at Kyoya and said "Kyoya what are you doing?" He simply said "I'm calling my private police, and doctors for Honey, and Mori- sempi." I nodded my head and said to the guys. "Who do you think it is inside?" The twins just shrugged their shoulder and we looked at Kyoya. "I heard about the White Spirit when I was small, my mother used to tell me stories about him. He is a person/spirit who saves people and obtains a power stronger than any living creature known to man. It is said that the White Spirit was never known to talk, but if you ever did, you would be forever guarded by him. No one knows where he came from, or what his true identity is, but some myths say he was a human boy and traveled to the spirit world. Then was given the power to turn into animals, and can temper with the elements and so forth." Kyoya finished and we all stood looking at the door. "Do you think he's an old man hiding behind that mask Kaoru?" said Hikaru. "I don't know Hikaru." replied Kaoru.

Then Haruhi came forward and spoke. "My mom used to tell me stories about the White Spirit. She told me one time if you ever saw a white animal in the mist, that would give you a blessing that the White Spirit was watching over his children. Perferably, a wolf with the most beautiful clear blue eyes." "Do you think that was him?"said one of the girls. "I don't know, but one thing is for sure, he looked buff." Said another girl, as they squealed in delight. As I was going to say something the door opened and I saw the White spirit. We stood their staring at him and he stood quiet. Chills ran down my spine as you could see his clothes covered in blood in the front. He then held out his hand and spoke in a different language. "Quo pervenire oblivisci vos vidistis, vos hodie."

Instantly the girls went away in a large chatter. Haruhi just stood there transfixed at the man in front of us. Watching him, as he stumbled on the wall, and I couldn't believe what I saw. His back was gruesomely cut going from his lower back up to his shoulder blades. I felt so sick at the sight of him and his injury. I didn't know what to do. The club just stared at him, as he began to walk down the hallway, I was going to stop him, but he sunk into the floor and I just was filled with so much emotion. Then I remembered the two inside. "Mori, Honey we have to help them." I shouted as we all went inside to check on our friends. "What?" I said in surprise. The room was left untouched, clean, and like if nothing ever happened. It was empty with no one in the room. "We went to check on Mori and Honey to see Honey on the couch asleep. "Mori what happened to you. Wait, you're all better, and so is Honey. How did this happen" I said as I kneeled next to the sofa. "I don't know." Was Mori's only response. "We saw you and Honey get shot." Said the twins. "We did only that, the Spirit healed us." Said Honey as he woke up. "Mitskuni." Said Mori as he hugged his cousin. "Takashi I'm fine, it was the White Spirit that healed us from the bullets. I remember seeing his mask, I only thought he was a legend but he's real."

"What's up with all the commotion guys?" as we turned to face Haruhi as she walked up to us. "Did you just finish taking a nap sempi?" she said as she was now in front of Honey. "It seems like you don't remember what happened then right Haruhi." Said Kyoya as he closed his phone. "What do you mean sepmi?" she said as she looked at us. "Don't worry about it Haru- chan." Said Honey as he hugged his beloved Usa-chan. "I canceled the doctor but I'm going to have you to check in today just to make sure. My private police just called and told me that in one of the detention centers appeared the Xaolin Panthers. They have been looking for them for a good while and out of nowhere they appear there." Said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up his nose. I didn't go to last period music, because I had some business to talk to with the boys. Haruhi left saying she didn't want to fail any classes, and mentioned she was going to come to the room after school. "Everything went by so quickly, I didn't expect an attack to happen today." Said Kyoya as he as tapping away on his laptop. "What do you think it means Takashi?" said Honey sempi. "It was strange when he just lifted his hands and the girls just went to their class like nothing happened." Said the twins. "This is the first time I ever lost a fight, Takashi, does it mean that I'm not good anymore?" said Honey in a serious tone as he hugged his bunny. "No Mitskuni." Was Mori's response.

Time just seemed to pass by as Haruhi asked, "So guys, what about tomorrow, are you guys going to cosplay for the Halloween event? They are already hanging things outside and on the north building" "Of course my daughter, we will be also doing the scare contest." I said trying to remove the gloomy aura in the room. "Boss, you know we won't be here tomorrow because of our homeroom event right." Said the twins with a cat like grin on their faces. "As expected, it can't be helped now." Said Kyoya never looking up from his computer. Then out of the blue came in a boy into the room.

"Hey Kira, I'm glad you came." Said Haruhi as she walked towards the boy. He had seemed familiar, must be the same boy Haruhi met when she went shopping. "Yeah, so are you going to go home now or what?" He said smiling. For some reason I felt something heavy in my heart, but I didn't know what it was. "No, I have to go to the store to buy some instant coffee for tomorrow. I don't have to clean now, because some how everything is glistening like new." She said glaring at the clean room. "Do you want me to go to the store with you? I don't mind the walk, I'll even buy so you don't have to waste your own money." He offered as they went out the door. I quickly went to Haurhi and shouted. "No! My daughter can't go alone with a stranger. Haruhi come back with daddy, I'll help you carry the bags." Then Mori just said "Let them go."

We looked at Mori-sempi and he said. "I trust him." I knew Mori knew what he was saying, after all he was wise.

* * *

><p>After the wait Haruhi and Kira came back to the host club awaiting something they would not expect.<p>

We came inside the room with tons of instant coffee, as I told Harui. "So all just because of a vase huh." "Yeah pretty much, I have to thank you for helping me Kira. Those damn rich people have no respect." She whispered the last sentence as we walked to the storage room. "Woah, this is a lot of sweets, tea sets, and tea." I said as I looked at the packed shelves of everything a host club would ever need. "You guys even have costumes here? Rich ass people." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, it's all what we use here." Haruhi said as she put the coffee away.

We walked to the group and I was around the famous Host club. "As you may heard, we are the Ouran Host Club. We are here to entertain girls with too much time on their hands, as this school is especially meant for the super rich and beautiful." Said Tamaki, or as he was called according as Haruhi told me, King. "And I'm supposed to care because?" I said harshly. The king sulked into a corner as Kyoya replied. "As you see us host club entertain ladies for their entertainment as well make them happy." "Happy? Happy? You think you make all girls happy?" I remorced. "Yeah, right Takashi?" I looked at the third year who was looking at Mori sempi. If I wasn't upset at them, and under cover, I would have rushed to Honey in a tight embrace. "You're supposed to make every girl happy, what about Haruhi? Have you ever thought in considering her happiness?" I glared at the host club as I guesured to Haruhi. They looked surprised, and hurt. The third year looked like if he was going to cry. I think I went too far for first impressions. "Sorry guys, I think this is not a good image for first impressions. Though you seem like a nice bunch of dudes." I said as I bowed to them in respect.

Then I turned to the corner and apologized to Tamaki. "Excuse me, King Tamaki, I'm sorry, it's just I have a thing for respect, you know?" At that he quickly changed attitudes and rushed to me. "My friend it is going to be just fine." I looked at Tamaki, clearly he was really into this. He started talking all this nonsense when Kyoya started introducing everyone. "It's fine sempi, Haruhi here was talking about you guys as we were walking back from the store." I said as I put my hands in my pockets. "She also told me everything and from what I think. I would like to be in the Host club." Everyone stood their looking at me in shock. "It seems like she needs a long way, so I just want to help her reach her goal faster."

"Well then, it seems like we have a new addition to the team." Said the twins facing each other. "Alright then, now tell us, what type of person are you? Are you the cool type? The devlish type? The strong silent type? The boy Lolita? The natural type? Or are you like me, the princely type?" Tamaki pointed to all the hosts as I looked at each and every single one of them. I stood their quietly. "I don't know." Was my response. "Well then we should soon find out then." Said Kyoya. I looked at him "I didn't know that you were in the host club." "I was asked by your king to start this and I couldn't decline this offer." I could have sworn, it almost seemed like he didn't like being here in the Host club.

"Do you like sweets Kira- chan?" said the little third year as he jumped on my back. "To be honest, I'm not into sweets. It's like that because I haven't had any sweets before, I've never tried any." I said as I took Honey off my back. Honey looked down, so I asked. "Bro are you ok?"

"So you have never had any sweets before, not even once." He asked. "No sempi, when growing up I was never allowed to eat sweets, so I was just used to not eating them." I said simply. "OH,Kira- chan! How come you have never had any sweets, that's not fair, Kiraa- chann!" said Honey as he jumped on me giving me a hard hug. "Honey- sempi don't cry about it, its fine." I picked up the third year and sat him on the couch in front of me while I kneeled down in front of him. "Hey if you want, you can be the one I share sweets with alright bro?" I ruffled his soft blond hair and softly bumped his chin with my knuckle while I gave him a small smile.

I stood and said, "Though I want to help Haruhi, I don't know if I'm attractive enough. It's supposed to be the schools most handsomest boys are to entertain the girls. Dudes, I don't know if I'm actually qualified." They stood like statues, staring in my direction in shock. "What, did you now realize that I'm not attractive? You know, now is a good time to say I'm not good handsome enough for this." Then the twins started talking. "Now that I think about it, could it be possible for someone. To be more attractive than the king." Kaoru said as Hikaru finished. "Now that you mention it, he may be a little bit more handsome than Tama-chan." I looked at the third year. Then at a shocked Tamaki, so with a determined face I told the club. "Look, Tamaki is King for a reason. So I would respect it if you didn't come exaggerating saying that I'm more attractive than the person who has the ladies all over him." Looking at Tamaki, it seemed like if he was getting emotional. "Yo, don't get all emotional now, leave it for the girls tomorrow, ok?" I said as I sat next to Honey.

"Seems like you're just going to fit in just fine Kira." I looked to my left and saw Kyoya as he looked up from his laptop, I looked into his eyes and saw something I only did once. His inner most soul, it was clouded so I couldn't see a lot. Though, it seemed like he wanted to be better than all the rest, it was something he strived for, I didn't know why but there was a small spark that throbbed for help. He then went back to looking at his computer, as I viewed the host club. Then I saw Mori walk towards the couch and sit next to Honey.

'This is so strange; I would have never thought that I would be in a host club.' I looked at Haruhi as she was talking with the twins. 'But I suppose I have to Help Haruhi. Though, I don't know if I can trust them just yet. What are you talking about, you just saved them from certain death.' I thought as I looked at the close club. I could tell that they are together as a close family. 'I would give anything to have one of my own.' I thought.

"So Honey- sempi, I here that you're a champion in karate, is that true?" I asked the little boy Lolita. He lit up and he said, "Yup, and also Takashi is a national champion in Kendo, right Takashi." He looked at his cousin and his reply was just a "Yeah." "That's cool." I said as I walked towards Haruhi. "Are you guys going to dress up on Friday? I mean it is going to be Halloween after all." I looked at the twins as I stood next to them, clearly I was taller than them by at least 2 inches. "We were just talking about that with Haruhi, it seems like one of our group members is a scardy cat and we are planning something for him." They said in unison. "Look guys, like I was saying, he is in our group, I don't think that's a good thing for heavens sake." Haruhi said quite annoyed. "All we want is to have a little bit of fun Haruhi. Now that you mention it, who's group are you in, new student?" the twins asked as they approached closer.

"For your information, my name is Kira, and I don't have a group you nosy little gingers." I said as I pushed them away from me. "Hey, has anyone seen Tamaki- sempi around here?" asked Haruhi, as she stood up from the chair. Looking at Hikaru, his face, was of a hurting heart, while Kaoru, remained silent and face was serious. "Maybe he went to the restroom, Haruhi- chan." Said Honey as he was eating a piece of cake.

All of the sudden the lights went off and then, candle light illuminated the music room. I quickly stood up and my eye sight changed as I saw clearly as day in the dark. I sternly shouted for the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what's going on here. Why have the lights turned off all of the sudden." I looked everywhere and there was no trace of them anywhere. I looked around and same with all the hosts, they disappeared. My first thoughts were if they were super beings like me, but I would have sensed it right away as I entered the room. I heard movement behind me and I turned to see something I would have not expected.

"What the hell are you guys wearing?" I was speechless on the fact that the host club was wearing vampire costumes. "What is it my soon to be vampire? Do you not like our costumes, it was something we are going to do for the remainder of the week." Said Tamaki in a Dracula accent. "Hey, chill dude, so is this what you guys do?" everyone looked at me with serious faces. "Well do you like it Kira?" said Tamaki in a more excited voice. "Are you kidding me? This is some cool shit bro, I don't mind dressing up, this is so sick!" I was just so excited one because I loved the fact of costumes, I loved Halloween. And I never really celebrated it because it wasn't allowed, nor was anything that related to celebrations, and I only saw costumes in shops and magazines. I looked at the club, and I suppose my enthusiasm caught them by surprise. I quickly regained my calm posture and crossed my arms. "What, I may be serious, but I also have the right to get excited ok. My life in America wasn't all that great you know. It was really boring." I scoffed.

"These are the new outfits we are going to wear while we host until Halloween. If you have any questions, just ask me." I looked at Kyoya who was writing in his little book. "Hey, guys but don't we have to be with the homeroom all week helping them with all the stuff for the event?" I asked confused. "Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru told me about it and they will be excused. While you on the other hand will be with us, since you have no group to be in." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. I glared at the twins and they just shrugged their shoulders. "Well, at least I have something to do than a stupid scare fest." I said slightly relieved. "Don't worry about your class after lunch I'll have it changed immediately to Host Club as an extracurricular activity." Kyoya said lastly as he took off his costume.

The lights came on as everyone started walking to the changing rooms to switch from their costumes to their uniform. "Hey sempi, how come you just put on the cape and fangs, while the rest of them put on the full outfit?" I asked Kyoya as he put the stuff away in the storage room. "Unlike you and the others, I have no interest in these childish games or demeanors. Tamaki's, is the one who decides what we do, I just make it happen." He answered as he got his stuff from the table he was sitting earlier. "I see then, well just to inform you, if you wouldn't mind I would like to make my own costumes if that's alright, I know the club has to buy all this stuff so don't worry in buying costumes for me.

He looked at me in surprise, he was about to say something when I just said. "Trust me, I may be a guy and a commoner, but I do make some mean costumes." I gave a small grin at him as I looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, do you have someone to home with today? She looked at me and said "No, but it would be nice to have some company while walking." "Great lets go then, if you want I can treat you to a nice ice cream, even though it's getting cold what's the harm in eating one right?" I said rather enthusiastically. As some of them were about to protest, I gave them a dark glare. Getting my stuff I walked with Haruhi out the club doors, to walk her home.

* * *

><p><strong> So, what did you think, I am excited that people do like this fanfic so far. I will try my best to post chapters as frequently as I can. "I think they want to know Arik." Kira, I think they should be put in suspense. "I want the next chapter Arik-chan." Honey, no... "Why not? Come on." Hikaru Kaoru, Get off! Ok guys Like, Follow, and (The Host club) Enjoy!<strong>


	13. Back Home

Haruhi and I walked back to her complex. While her dad was there, I got to know Haruhi's transgender father. As she went to her room he asked me lots of questions and from the looks of it, he seems to really likes me. I told him if he needed anything I gave him my number and vice versa. As I said goodbye, Haruhi came back in her house clothes. While I told her if she could visit my house any time, though I doubted she would, I told her my house was.

Once I started walking home, I couldn't stop thinking about the club. Now that I thought about it, i'm glad I was moved here if I hadn't Honey and Mori wouldn't be here. I now have a duty to protect the Host Club, though I do hope they don't find out. As I reached the gates of my home I just stared at it for a good minute, and it looked like needed a trimming. Using my abilities to influence the elements, I retracted the vines from the black gates and used them to cover the arches welcoming people to the door. Then I decided to evenly set the grass, and left the white fairy foxglove flowers stay on the walls of the house. It looked better from its original state. Now that I thought about it, my house looked like one from a fairy tale with cherry trees in the corners of the fence.

Once I was pleased with the new look of my house, I entered and plopped on the couch. I looked up at the roof, I thought. 'I don't think I'll be able to keep this up for long.' I took a small nap on the couch and when I woke up I checked my watch as it said 9:39 pm. "Ughh, this is only the first day Kira, and already you get into a fight." I took off my uniform and tight bandage wrap covering my upper part of my chest. "At least I had to deal with worse things, but having to wrap up my boobs almost all day 24/7, that's just going to be a little too rough on my boobs.

I mean for reals, I went all day as a boy and they didn't seem to notice that I was a girl. Maybe that's because you tight it well enough that it shows not even a hint of chest. Kira I must say, you're good." I got into the shower and used the peach scented shampoo and conditioner. As I let the trickles of luke warm water hit my soar body, I felt my back as I was soaping my muscular frame. I felt a long thick scar on my back, running from the lower back to the left shoulder blade.

As I was done drying my body I went to the bathroom mirror and took a long look at my back. I was completely struck. My back hadn't healed completely when I was stabbed at the school. The pain is still there, but it's minimal.

I then turned around, and looked at my face. My creamy pale white skin looked taken care of, my eyes were clear almost an ice blue color. I always thought what does beauty really mean, because my face may be free of blemishes, and have a toned body, but I would never really think of that as beautiful. Then I remembered what the guys said in the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

"Now that I think about it, could it be possible for someone. To be more attractive than the king." Kaoru said as Hikaru finished. "Now that you mention it, he may be a little bit more handsome than Tamaki chan." Said the small third year.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

><p>"It could be just a game they were playing, and besides they think I'm a boy. So I suppose they are being complementive."<p>

Finishing changing into something more comfortable I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, then I noticed something I didn't before. I looked on the left hand side of the corner of kitchen granite counter. As I looked at it, I noticed the pattern of my bracelets symbol. I lifted my hand as I looked at the symbol on the granite and my bracelet. Remembering what the letter from the general I placed my bracelets pendant on the symbol and with a push and turn, something clicked when I turned the pendant. The marble retracted itself and displayed a set of stairs leading underground. "I have the coolest job ever, now that I think about it."

I walked down the stairs where it was illuminated with those office lamps on the roof of the white tunnel. It was a good 20 ft before I reached the door. "Seems like it has a hand print recognition system." I placed my hand on the scanner and the door automatically leading into an impressive secret office. I looked at the metal desk in the middle of the room. It almost looked like a futuristic lab, if it weren't for the large screen at the back of the room. "Hmm, no weaponry? That's odd, I would have loved to have expected a nice load of weapons mounted on the walls or something." As I searched the walls, I found a button that looked like my pendant. I pressed it and the walls flipped to display a load of guns, retractable Bo staffs, tear gas, smoke bombs, everything someone like me loved to use.

I pushed the button again and left the weapons alone. I looked at another laptop and checked it out. Over all I had almost every information about the students at Ouran but I only researched about the Host Club. They had some interesting information, Kyoya's family was responsible for the major hospitals and owned his own private police. He was the third son of the Ootori family, he suffers from low blood pressure, ect. This is a lot of stuff for just one guy, they sure have good connections with people, but I have more. I ended having to read everyone's bio. The one that struck me the most was Tamaki's. I didn't expect it, and it struck me by surprise, but my life so far, I would never wish my life upon someone else, it is just not for the , a voice from the room said "In coming message", automatically I responded. "Open message." Then the large screen turned on to display the General.

"Kira, I hope you are doing well in Bunkyo, Tokyo. I see that you have cut your hair for the mission." I saluted the General as I responded. "Yes sir, everything seems to be in adequate order, except for an incident that had occurred at school sir." "At ease solider, I presume you have dealt with the problem?" "Yes sir, everything was quick and injuries were minimal." I responded "Alright solider, now is everything going on well? How was your first day?" he said stroaking his stubble on his chin. "It was fine sir, though I did not expect having to have a few advanced classes sir." "It would have been a bore, so I put you in a year ahead, though I know your skills over pass even the smartest of students at that school." "Thank you sir but that was not necessary, I am glad for everything, but don't you think this is a little too much?" I questioned. "Kira, I did this not for me but for you. Everyone in the central station knew you were going to Japan. You were going to have something more modest, but the Minister didn't want you to have such a home, so this is your house to call home now.

I then contacted the fashion district and said you needed clothes, I told them they were going to get paid but they didn't want the money. This home of yours was basically given to you as a small donation for your help you have provided them. Alright then solder, I'm expecting you to leave a report when you can, I have a meeting to go to with the Minister of Russia." He said as he checked his watch. "Oh tell him I said that the Moscow Zoo's Tigers won't escape again after the first time." I said with a slight grin. "Over and out solder." He finished as he saluted back. The screen turned black as it was before. "Good bye sir." I said softly.

I walked out from the room and up the stairs. Looking at my watch again, it seemed like it was now 11:20 pm. My stomach growled of hunger and decided to eat something light. I looked in the pantry and saw some cereal and decided to stick with that. After washing my plate I knew that I had to make a costume so I looked in some closets, and found one full of fabrics. Surprise, Surprise. Taking only 3 minutes, I sketched out what I had wanted as a costume, and already knowing my measurements.

2 hours later I had finished what I would call an impressive vampire costume for the club. I knew I could have used the same slacks as my school uniform so that was good, also I just made a ruffled white shirt that was elegantly move-able, also the cuff-links were made of gold with small diamonds on the rim. The collar of the shirt was a low cut with the ruffles running down the neck about 5 inches down the chest. As for the cape it had a nice sturdy collar, and instead of a ribbon, I used a gold chain with ruby circular hinges in the center to connect the chains together.

"I have to say, I am very proud of my work. Yup, very proud, and its…12:56 in the morning... I have to go to bed, I'll shower in the morning." I went to my drawer and took out some pj's, slipped them on, and went to bed, having Honey and Mori-sempi in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize my beauties for not posting sooner, school, ect. ect. ect. I will do my best to post as soon as I can, but don't get your hopes up. I do think this fanfiction is coming out well. I guess from reading your comments. I thank you guys for liking and if you have any predictions on how things are going to be in the future go ahead and comment below. <strong>

**Like, follow, review/comment, and most of all be amazing. ;3**


	14. First Day As A Host

I quickly showered after I got out of bed. I didn't really have a lot of time before school started, so I just had some toast. My hair was still a little wet from the shower so I just let it do whatever. I got both my school bag and the one with the costume, had my keys in my hand I don't know why I needed my phone for but I brought it with me since I never know whenever it may come in handy, headphones in bag, I feel like I'm missing something." I put my hand on my waist and as I looked down, I was half naked with only my bra, and women's boxer underwear. "Shit, I forgot to change." I wrapped my chest area tightly, put on my shirt, pants, and blazer. I got to the door and checked my watch. "8:30, I only have 10 minutes to go to school, I can make it if I use the shortcut. Locking the door to my house, I broke into a rather paced sprint all the way to school without breaking a sweat.

As I reached the pink school I entered my homeroom class to be greeted by the twins. "What's up you guys?" I say as I walk to my desk. "What's in the bag?" they answer "My school bag or the other one?" I guesture both bags as I set them on the side of the table. "The other one of course." They say annoyed. "My costume, I made it yesterday, so Kyoya- sempi dosen't have to spend a lot of money for extra costumes." "You must have made if from some cheep fabric." Said Hikaru. "Yeah, and either way Kyoya is still going to have extra, so don't bother." Both finished.

'I have to be honest these two seem to get along with other people, but when it comes to Haruhi, it's like their world but with her in it.' I thought as I looked at those two talk to some classmates. Now that I thought about it where was Haruhi.

Not too long as I thought about it, she came through the door helping other girls and guys carry some boxes through the door. "Alright guys, here are some decorations for this Friday, this is first pick. So Haruhi, if you wanted to, do you want to choose first?" The vice chairman asked Haruhi. "That would be nice thank-you." She answered as she slightly tilted her head and she smiled. 'Mmm. So that's what you call a Natural Type, well it sure works, maybe that is why she is so popular.' I thought as I just sat on my chair.

I put my head down for a few minutes as I heard some girls come my way. "Umm, Kira. We were just wondering, since you have no group, could you probably take care of us since we are going to be all alone." I lifted my head up from the desk to see some girls in their puffy yellow dresses. I stood from my chair and looked down at all of them. "It would be an honor to take care of you lady's, but me?" "Yes, you look brave." Said one. "Not to mention strong." Said another as she clung to my arm. "Uhh, girls, maybe I should just take lookout as a job. Is that enough for you three?" I asked as I slowly backed away from the group. "Alright!" they eagerly chirped and went on doing something else.

"It seems like your popular with the girls here, so you should do good in the Host Club." The twins said as they came from behind me. As soon as they said Host club the majority of the girls came swarming in my direction. So after a good time being interrogated by them, they just wanted to tell me that they would be requesting me very soon.

Turning to look at the twins, they just looked at me and started cracking up. I walked up to them coolly and told them, "You know, I didn't know that the host club was this popular, so I thank you two for the overwhelming sensation you have caused me." "No problem." They said in unison.

Time seemed to pass in a flash so right after getting lunch in the cafeteria, and sharing some with Haruhi, I got my bags and walked to music room three.

* * *

><p><strong>The New Host<strong>

As I opened the door to music room three, I was greeted by intense blinding white light, and rose petals."Welcome" was what I heard as I saw the host club dressed in the same vampire costumes from yesterday. "Oh lord. I got into this?" I said as I went inside the dark room decorated nicely in a Halloween theme. "Do you have a problem on how we run things here Kira?" I turned my head to the right as I saw Kyoya all dressed up in his costume. "I won't say anything, but you know this is a pretty good job you guys did here." I told Kyoya as he was writing things on a clipboard. "Here is the costume you are going to wear." He said as he handed me a bag. "But I made my costume yesterday sempi, can't I wear mine?" I said to the boy who was exactly my height. "I would recommend wearing the costume we bought for you, but if you wish to wear your home made apparel, then so be it." He said annoyed.

I always maintained my cool, but he and the devil twins made me mad, and usually it was quite hard to even make me feel the slightest tinge of anger. I just looked at him, "I will use my costume if that will be alright with you sempi. I think it might surprise you what I can do with some fabric." "I highly doubt it, but fine." He started to walk away as I muttered. "Damn rich basterds." "What was that?" Kyoya said as he turned his head slightly. "Nothing." I managed to say with tight lips.

With that I bought my stuff to the changing rooms and took off my shirt and put the stuff on. I looked in the mirror as I buttoned my shirt on, and sensed someone approaching my changing room. I then opened the curtain as Honey was about to open it. "Honey- sempi what brings you here?" I said as I looked at the small senior. "Kira- chan, did you make that? It looks different from the rest of us." He said as I kneeled down to him. "Yeah sempi, but you are not answering my question." I said as I looked at him. "Tamaki wanted you to wear these." Honey took out some fake fangs that looked pretty realistic. "Tamaki wants me to wear these?" I gave Honey a smile and his eyes lit up in awe. "Kira- chan I didn't know you already had fangs in, silly Tamaki he probably forgot he gave them to you." Said Honey as he was inspecting my teeth. "Mitskuni." I saw Mori come inside the changing area as he pried the senior from my face. "Takashi, I was just looking at Kira- chans fangs." He said in his cute voice. Mori didn't say anything to his small cousin. All he did was put him on his back and walk outside the changing rooms.

I quickly rushed in the mirror and opened my mouth to see I indeed have fangs, though they were not protruding out like the hosts fangs were. 'No, it's starting.' I knew what this meant, the full moon was approaching soon, and this was one sign that signaled the change. I refocused and brought out my cape, to be honest, it looked well done. Way better than what the hosts were wearing.

'Oh snap. I forgot to almost put on my red waist coat. I never removed my bracelet for certain reasons, and kept it on my wrist at all times. As for my earrings, they automatically changed color to a deep crimson red. Then out of nowhere fog came in the room as I finished clipping my cape. I left my stuff in the changing rooms just because I was too lazy to take them with me. I opened the door to be greeted by the hosts. "Not bad Kira, your costume looks very good. Kyoya told us that you decided to wear your own costume instead the clubs. I will allow this only for you, if you make amazing costumes like this, than you shall wear your own." Said Tamaki as he was dramatically walking towards me.

I just looked at him with the expressionless face I always have on. "Sempi" I said as I started moving away from the king. "Seems like your skills are ok, for now. Tamaki I think he has guests waiting for him." Said Kyoya as he was looking up from his clipboard. "Right, we mustn't keep the ladies waiting now can we." Tamaki said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to a table with 4 girls waiting for me. "King, I think I know how to make an entrance." I said as I looked at the girls waiting together in a sofa. "Be my guest." He said as his eyes displayed stars.

I managed to get some fog to surround the girls quite thickly without having the guys finding out where it came from. Then, I heard gasps coming from them, and could tell their heart beats quickened with tension because they didn't know what to expect. Using my cape I blew out the fog away from them as I was now in front of the four girls. With a deep bow, and a slight Russian accent, I welcomed my guests.

"Welcome my princess, I pardon the slight delay of time, but I am now here to serve your every wish and desire." Looking up at my guests with a smile. " Kira that was absolutely fantastic, no training needed. Your such a pro, amazing!" Tamaki came out of nowhere and hugged me tightly and spun me around. "Tamaki" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and death glared the guy. He then went to a corner and sulked. Clearing my throat, "I apologize my princesses. Now, what brings such fine ladies here to visit me today?" The girls blushed as the one on the left side of the couch asked. "We heard there was a new host in the club." "I also heard some girls say that you were gorgeous looking." Said the one next to the girl on the left hand side of the couch. "So we had to see for ourselves!" they all squirmed at the same time. "That is to kind of you ladies to say. May I offer you some tea while we talk?" I asked as I poured some fragrant tea into some tea cups.

* * *

><p><strong>Host Club's POV<strong>

While Kira made herself comfortable, the club was watchful of her actions. All were thinking the same thing. "He's such a natural" Said Hikaru. "But so mysterious." Finished Kaoru. At that Tamaki beamed. "From this day, he shall be the mysterious natural type." Everyone agreed with the King as they were all looking at the new host. "I can't believe he made that costume all by himself Takashi." Said the third year as he clung to his pink fluffy bunny.

"Mmm" was the tall third years response. Now as for Kyoya, he had a weird feeling about this new host. He didn't know what it was, and as he researched the new student, all he could find was his transcript, birth certificate, and nothing else. If it wasn't for his birth certificate it was like he didn't exist. Kyoya didn't like the fact that he didn't have the necessary documents he needed for this new host. Though he did find interesting that this new student was very smart according to his transcript, it also seemed that he not only had a class with him but with some of the hosts. He had art with him, advanced music with Tamaki, homeroom with the twins and Haruhi. Kyoya looked up at Kira, and at his schedule for 3rd period. "Karate, could he know, no, it says that this class was all advanced with no beginners. This is strange I'll have to talk with Honey's brother." He mumbled to himself.

"What is it Kyoya my friend, amazed by our new member of our team. He is doing well for the first day. Don't you think?" said Tamaki as he walked towards the shadow king quite dramatically. "Quite, having another natural like Haruhi in the club brings good profits." He said measly. "But he's also mysterious, which is quite charming." Snickered Tamaki. "Tamaki, don't you have any guests to attend to?" said Kyoya as he was tapping away ferociously on his laptop. "No, someone else stole them." "Hmm? Kyoya looked at the tall blond. "He stole the guests. Look for yourself."

Kyoya looked at the new host as he saw him, it surprised him to see Kira surrounded by all the girls. Kira among everyone was bringing chairs for the girls to sit, he seemed to be telling something to the girls. By their reaction it was something well thought of.

As Kyoya saw Kira smile, something clicked inside of him. 'Wait that's not possible, could he be a, no, his birth and transcript say male. He can't be a girl.' Kyoya thought as he closed his laptop. Everyone was now where Tamaki and Kyoya were situated, looking at the new host that had attracted all of the girls in the club. As they all listened to his story, they felt compelled to listen to the questions and the answers he gave the girls.

* * *

><p>"You know having to be moved here may be something I could be willing to accept. After all my work here has barely begun." I told the crowd of girls around me. "So you think it would be easier for you here Kira?" one girl said. "I don't know but I can't take the easy way that's for sure, it takes all the time and dedication for one person to make something happen." I responded coolly. "What if something is impossible for you to handle alone?" said another. I simply said. "All things that are truly great are thought as impossible, until they are done." Everyone just stood there looking at me with awed faces as I looked at the time it was closing time for the club.<p>

"My Ladies, it seems like it is closing time for today." A wave of "aww's were among the girls who were surrounding me. "Can we request you tomorrow?" some girls said. "But of course my princesses, but I do warn you, I'd be careful when around me." I quickly moved closer to one of the girls in the crowd. I had my hand lightly on her chin as I finished. "I could always decide on playing a trick or treat." I was inches away from her face as I then after a few moments, walked back to the front of the girls and gave them a deep bow. Squirms and peals of joy were all around. As I left the girls in the care for the rest of the group, I went to the changing room to change out of my costume.

Dressing out from the costume, I neatly folded the shirt, waist coat, and cape into the bag I had bought with me. As I looked in the mirror, I opened my mouth to look at my teeth.

I mentally brought them back to their original shape, though I always had sharp canines. My earrings settled back to their normal blue color, and I got my stuff to head out of the changing room. Grabbing my headphones out of my bag and on my neck, I walked out of the changing room. To my surprise, the group was just looking at me, with a strange aura surrounding them. "Umm, did I do something wrong sempi?" I asked confused to Tamaki. "I didn't expect you to be this good Kira!" Tamaki replied back happily. The group was sitting down besides Mori who was standing behind the couch. "I appreciate the kind gesture." I said as I bowed my head to Tamaki. "So how come your not in your uniforms?" I asked. "You see, we can stay like this if we wish. And since this whole week is off, we can stay here all day if we want." Answered Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "Mmm." I responded.

I now looked towards Honey who was siting on the sofa. Then I remembered I had some Pocky. "Honey- sempi I have something for you." I went up to him and searched for the pink box in my bag. "I don't know if you know what these are but I found these and since I don't eat sugary substances, I thought we could share." I held out the Pocky box out to Honey as he finished his rather big piece of vanilla cake. Honey looked at the box with a smile as little flowers appeared over his head. "Kira- chan, do you want to share it together?" said the chirpy senior. "Sure sempi." I said as I sat on the floor next to Honey's feet. Giving him the box Honey opened the package while I put my head phones over my head. As it started playing (Elements by Lindsey Stirling) I mentally chuckled because the artist who plays that song got help from me. Basically I write her music, she plays it, and I edit it. Funny when you think your favorite music artist's aren't really who they are.

Then I noticed Honey bring the box close to me as I had my head back on the expensive sofa. I took for what it seemed to be the last biscuit dipped in a strawberry coating, leaving just a little bit on the end free of the sugary substance. Looking at Honey smiling. I smirked slightly, and took the last pocky piece from the box. I put it into my mouth and the cream melts as I put it inside. Biting the biscuit I take it out the pocky and inspected it. Finishing, I savor the final moments and swallow. "It's pretty good." I say turning to face Honey. "I'm glad you liked it. It's the first time I eat them as well Kira-chan." I looked at the senior as he stood up and walked up to his cousin. "Let's change Tama- chan." "Ahh." Mori- sempi responded to his cousin. They both went to the changing room while Tamaki remained seated on the couch and Kyoya on his PineApple computer. Looking at Tamaki he looked like if he was day dreaming about something, as I was about to ask Kyoya he answered my question. "If you're wondering, Tamaki has a reputation of day dreaming constantly." I turned to look at him. 'How the hell did he know what I was thinking.' I thought as the song finished playing on my headphones.

"Tamaki don't you want to change clothes, and aren't those fangs a little uncomfortable?" I asked the day dreaming second year. He regained consciousness and answered. "Are you worried about me Kira?" he said as he got closer. "No, it's just that aren't you going to use the same costumes this whole week?" I said shuffling over on the floor. "Well then, your right, I will change, Kyoya are you coming?" We turned to look at him but he closed the door to the changing rooms. "Alright then. Kira wait here." "Um, sempi I have to leave." I said as I got up. "Ok, see you tomorrow then." He said as he started walking towards to the changing rooms. Standing up I look at the door the boys went in and thought, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

><p><strong> I think this was a pretty good first time as a host for Kira. Don't you think...? Any way, I just want you all to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it for all of the precious readers who decided to en ravel them self's' in this fanfic. Enjoy my beauties of all kinds!<strong>


	15. The Chairman's Office

Walking to my classroom I noticed that people already started to put pumpkins in the hallways. It was coming out pretty good for a rich kid schools standards. Turning a corner I set the headphones on my neck and looked out the window. "This a pretty good view of the maze outside." "Yes, it is quite a captivating sight." I turned to see someone I did not recognize until the last possible minute. "Chairman Souh, what a surprise to see you sir." I said as I took a deep bow to the man in front of me. "Please, Kira, no need." He said with a grin. "Sir, it's nice to see you again." I said shaking the hand of the person who accepted me to Ouran. "Well I was told-." I interrupted him to say. "Sir, if it would be alright if we discussed this in a more secluded place?" "But of course, why didn't I think of this sooner." He said sheepishly.

We started walking as I noticed someone in the corner of the hallway when I mentioned talking somewhere else. Lightly stomping the ground with my left foot, sensing all around me I found out that it was Kyoya who was in the corner of the hallway. 'Strange, what could he be doing spying on our conversation? This is the second time that he's done it.'

* * *

><p>"Long time so see, how long has it been Kira?" he asked as he sat on his black leather chair. I sat across from him as I answered, "Well sir, it would seem like 6 years. I remember having to come to Japan with the General to meet with all the important dignitaries here."<p>

"Ahh yes, I do remember, though your hair was longer. I remember the General introduced me to you, must I also say,you were quite the prodigy back then. I didn't know you were behind all of those arguments, dealing with all the possible solutions." He said as he bought his elbows on the desk and rested his face on his hands. "Well sir, it was all due to training, and having to live with monks, study with shamens, and visit political advisors." I said simply.

Ignoring what I had just said the chairman spoke saying,"Your quite serious for a girl Kira, I didn't know why you had to disguise yourself as one." He muttered. "Well sir that is up to the ones who decide for me. I leave everything up to them. Personally I don't get involved with that, but would be easier being a girl." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I see, and how well is it here at my school?" he said as he sat back in his chair. "Quite well, it is an honor being here with your students." I answered politely. "Please it is a pleasure as well having you here. You of all people are the most important in this school, if it wasn't for you, where would we be now?" he said with a smile. "World War III sir." I said bluntly. He looked at me in surprise and laughed. "You sure are different Kira. Please feel free to do whatever you like in this school, just don't kill anyone please." He said with a smile. "Sir would it be acceptable just to treat me like one of the students, it would only seem fair for the others as well." I said straight forwardly.

"If you like, and one final question before you leave, have you met my son? What do you think of him?" he said seriously." I stood and put my hand on my chin while I thought. "I think Tamaki is quite a young gentleman, though he can be a little flamboyant sometimes, he is true to the Souh name." I finished with a smile. I bowed to the man infront of me and walked to the door. Turning my face a little to the superintendent. "Have a nice day sir." Then with a nod I leave his office.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if it's getting boring guys, but so far only the superintendent knows Kira is a girl. Who do you think will be next? Hehehe... -_- ok <strong>


	16. Halloween

All his week was the same, though it wasn't as crazy as Monday where I stole all of the girls from the guys. Everyone in homeroom were all excited today as we were going to stay after hours and see who was going to lose the game. Though, I couldn't stay for long with the guys since the transformation was going to be tonight.

Everyone had decided not to wear costumes because supposedly they wanted to go by the "Commoners under 5oo yen rule" which made no sense what so ever. "So what do you think Kira?" said the twins as they spoke in unison. "It's coming out pretty good if I do say so myself." I said cheery. Looking at the classroom was well decorated with Halloween things, unlike the host clubs decorations, the classroom was more moderate.

"You know, it's alright to be scared, when you don't know when you're next." Started Kaoru as Hikaru finished. "I'm not easily frightened guys, much less when I know it's a game involving pranks." I turn to say to them.

"You're no fun sometimes Kira." They both say. "Not when I'm with two dimwits like you two." I say with a light grin. As both guys were about to protest, Tamaki busted through the door. "Sempi?" I say surprised. "There you are, you know you were supposed to be with us the whole day?" he said as he flipped his hair. As the girls in the class fawned over his gesture. "Crap, I totally forgot sempi, I'll get my stuff ready." I say as I pack up. "Tamaki, Kira has to be with us today." The vise chairman said. "My princess, would it be fine if I took him off of your hands just for today?" he said as he grabbed and dipped her.

"Wow, does he get away with a lot of stuff just by doing that?" I ask the twins. "Yeah, pretty much." Both said monotoned. "Ok, that's fine, Kira I think you don't have a group, so you're excused." The vise chairman said without taking her eyes off of Tamaki. I walk passed the twins and I tell Tamaki"Alright sempi lets go." As I now stood by the door. "Farewell my beauties." Tamaki said as he blew a kiss to the girls.

Once we were out I looked at him with disgust. "What, why the hell did you come in my class for sempi!?" I hissed. "I missed my son, and you were supposed to be with us today." He said as flowers and sparkles surrounded him. "I think I need a brake don't you think." I say as I sling my bag over my shoulder. "But wouldn't it be interesting with all of us together?" he said as puppy dog eyes were looking at me. "No." I say without hessitation. "Wahh, momma, Kira doesn't want to be with us after school." Tamaki wailed as he went passed me to Kyoya. I turned to see the other guys behind me. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused. "We came to get you Kira- chan." Honey said as he gave me a hug. "Woah their Honey- sempi, I'm not much of a hugger." I say stiffly, as Honey got off of me. "Sorry Kira- chan." He said shyly.

"Why would you go to all that trouble, just to get me from class? Seriously, I would rather just love to stay in the shadows to get some alone time." I say turning away from them, and taking a peak from my shoulder. Suddenly, there was some strange cackling from the corner of the hallway. Then I see I boy with a cape, black hair, and a cat puppet? "What the?" I say as Tamaki and Honey rush behind me. "Did I hear shadows?" said the approaching boy in a black cape. "Are you interested in the Black Magic club?" he said as he closely approached me. I looked at Kyoya, and he knew what I was thinking. "Umehito Nekozawa, third year, and head of The Black Magic Club." He finished as he pushed up his rimless top glasses. "Oh, and one more thing, why is the hallway suddently so dark!?" I yelled. "Are you scarred of the dark?" Nekozawa asked. "No, it's just weird that it got a little dark all of the sudden." I said seriously.

"I see, so are you interested or not in the club. If you join you will be given a free Belzenelf Puppet." He said as he placed the cat looking puppet in my face. "No thank you." I said stirnly. "Oh, well then, I shall see all of you then after school. Goodbye my unfortunate friends." He said as he started heading back where he came from. "Hey, what do you mean by unfortunate?" I say as I walk closer to the cloaked third year. "The Black Magic Club is going to scare the living daylights out of the first years that are going to stay here today." He laughed malevolently. "I see…Tamaki- sempi could you stop clinging to my arm, and Honey could you please get off my leg?" I scolded the two older people who were on me.

"As I was saying, if you think you can scare my team, then no way, you're going to be the one who never is going to forget today." I say confidently. "So I see, then shall we team up then?" he said curiously. "Having to calculate all of the possible circumstances, there could be a chance that we could successfully scare the students with precise tactics." I looked at Kyoya as he finished talking. "What…the…Hell…?" I mumbled. "Then it is settled, we shall work together tonight." Nekozawa said as he disappeared into the darkness with a creepy laugh.

"Can both of you guys get the hell off of me." I said annoyed. "Kira- chan, weren't you scarred?" asked Honey as he ran to his poker faced cousin. "No sempi, I wasn't. Was I supposed to be?" I asked. "Nekozawa, is known to curse people if you get on his bad side, and it seems like we made a deal with a demon." Said a shakey Tamaki. "Tamaki is very superstitious of Nekozawa, so he tends not to get involved with him." Said Kyoya. "Bull, come on guys, stop being such pussy's, let's go then." I said with enthusiasm.

As I head down the hallway I look back at them, their faces were unreadable. "Oh I see then, I bet I can beat you to the club. Ready..Set…Go!" I take off running with a smile on my face to encourage the stragglers behind me. Then Mori takes off running with Honey on his back in front of me freakishly fast. "You know, that's cheating right Mori- Sempi!" I say between chuckles. I didn't run to my full speed, it was more like a moderate jog, but it was still fast. Then Tamaki passed me saying. "Come on Kira, your falling behind! Weren't you the one that said you were going to beat us to the club room?" "I don't know you guys are too fast for me!" I lied. When they were a good distance ahead of me I slowed down to turn around and Kyoya was directly behind me. It was a surprise for sure since we were basically face to face. I immediately stepped back from him and his strange gaze. "What the hell sempi? Could you give a dude a warning?" I asked. "Your strange for a guy." He said now walking passed me. "Hey I practically raised myself." I said walking beside him. "I have no interest for your pathetic life story Kira." He said. "I would differ sempi." I said surely. He looked at me with the corner of his eye as he spoke. "Oh really, how so?" "Well, you know a lot about other people's lives, so I would presume that you are interested about my life story." I said cleverly. I could sense his tenseness from the space between us. "What made you speculate that idea Kira." He said calmly "Well, what about that time in art class, how come you just didn't come in the class like a normal student would?" I asked, but he just remained silent.

"You know knowledge may be the key to success, but the more you know the more you realize you don't know." I told him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly. I smirked at him while we approached the doors of Music Room 3. I grasped the handles of the door as I told him. "The more knowledgeable you are, the less you know how to communicate and share this knowledge to others Kyoya Sempi." I looked at him with a grinn. "That is an interesting notion, in its own way." He said as we entered the room.

"What took you so long Kira- chan?" asked Honey with his pink bunny in his hands. "I didn't want to leave Kyoya behind, so I walked with him here." I said as I ruffled with Honey's blond hair. Standing straight I told the boys. "Alright, if we are going to participate tonight after school, we are going to have to prepare costumes if this is going to go right."

"I bet we can use the legend of the clock tower witch for a disguise!" chirped Honey. "Ok, all we need is some fabrics and a professional FX make up kit to get started. Kyoya…" I said. "On it." He said as he dialed a number. "Tamaki! Is still day dreaming…" I sighed. "You guys, come here for a sec." I whispered to the boys. "What is it Kira- chan?" Honey whispered. "Ok, since the all mighty king is almost always daydreaming, he should be the one who gets to be the witch." I grinned widely.

"Kira- chan I didn't know you already had your fangs in, seems like you're really into this!" said a happy Honey. I just looked at him with confusion. "Honey, what are you talking about, these are my real teeth." I took my finger and put it under my canine teeth. Taking a feel, they felt like my regular teeth until I pricked my finger. "Kira- chan your finger is bleeding!" panicked the little Senior. "Honey, stop running around like your being chased by a serial killer!" I yelled at him, then came Tamaki yelling at the top of his lungs too. "Kira, my son your bleeding! Mori, take her to the infirmary stat!" "Will all of you just calm down!" I yelled.

As I saw the blood about to fall over my finger, I just put it in my mouth so it wouldn't make a mess. "WAAAA!?" was the reaction of Tamaki and Honey, meanwhile the other two had wide wide eyes. "Oh chillax, there is nothing wrong with doing this sort of thing. Besides, I think I have a small aid kit in my bag…their..see." I put a band aid on my finger and showed the group of people who were staring at me with idiotic faces.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

It was about 5 pm already when the stuff came in for after school. "Don't you think this is a little too much?" I said as I took a long look at the stuff brought by Kyoya's group of Special FX makeup artists. "Well I guess we should start with the most prominent thing." I said as I looked at the plaster molds. "And that would be what exactly?" asked Kyoya. "The Clock Tower Witch." I said creepily as I slowly looked at Tamaki whose face was full of fear. "What? Who gave you permission to make me the witch?!" he said as he walked back from me slowly. "Kyoya didn't oppose the suggestion. So I would go along with it sempi." I walked closer to him and we broke into a chase. "No, and if we are to work with that creep then count me out." He yelled.

I just looked at him and got the rope holding the curtains and when Tamaki didn't expect it, I tied his arms behind his back and his legs. "Come on sempi, this is going to be easy, and I apologize for being to force full, but if you're not going to cooperate like an educated person, then force is necessary." I finished as I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. "Put me down Kira! Put me down!" he wiggled as he tried to escape. "Sempi, your lighter than I expected. Now stop wiggling, or do you want me to drop you" I told him.

"Mori could you get a chair for me so I can sit this down?" Everyone looked at me with distraught faces. "What?" I asked confused. "Kira- chan you're scary." Said Honey as he hid behind his freakishly tall cousin. "Only when I need to be Honey" I said calmly. "Alright guys we need to get to work, let's move." I said sternly.

After we finished with Tamaki, I wanted to ask the guys if they wanted to be something for tonight, but it seemed like Kyoya slipped out when I wasn't looking. "Sneaky bastard." I mumbled "Kira I want to be a wolfman!" chirped Honey. "Sempi, if you told me earlier, then I would have made you looked like a wolfman, but it's almost 8." I answered. "Oh, what about making a pumpkin head for me?" He asked. "Well, if you want, just give me a minute." I told him as I got some fabrics, Styrofoam, and paint. I whipped up a really big pumkin head for Honey as I showed him his face lit up as he tried it on and said. "I'm the wolfman!"

I just hung my head in disbelief as he ranted (I'm the wolfman!) all over the music room. Coming out of my disappointment, I looked at Mori who was standing their looking at his cousin. It kinda reminded me of a character that I read once in a book, 'Frankenstein'. "Hey Mori- sempi, do you want to dress up too, or are you just going to do nothing."I asked. Though he looked at me, he remained silent. "Umm, do you want to be Frankenstein? I think we have some makeup for the face if you're up for it." I told him curiously. His response was a "yeah" so I got some of the face paint and went to work. "This might feel a little cold ok sempi." I told him. I started his face and when I reached his eyes, he was just staring me. I felt fine, though it was strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I was looking at my cousin fantasize about being a wolfman, when clearly he had a pumpkin on his head. I knew that one day his childhood games were going to come to an end, but for now, I would let him enjoy what he loved the most. Then I heard Kira call my name. "Hey Mori- sempi, do you want to dress up too, or are you just going to do nothing." I looked at him but didn't say anything, I wasn't really into these child related things, but like before, this was all for Mitskuni. Then he spoke again saying. . "Umm, do you want to be Frankenstein? I think we have some makeup for the face if you're up for it." Thinking more about it, the idea sounded alright, as long as remained close to my cousin it would be fine. "Yeah." I told him.

He got all of the stuff ready as I sat down to begin with the makeup. As he started applying the green makeup on my face and eyes, something was strange about him. I was transfixed with his eyes, I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but the dude had some pretty eyes. Now that I thought about it, could Kira, be a girl? He then lightly tilted my face to get my neck area, and his touch was so gentle, not to mention soft. The more that I thought about it, Kira seemed more feminine, but, when he chased Tamaki, tied him up, and put him on his shoulders. I would never imagine a girl to pull that stunt, much less so effortlessly like he did it when he picked him up. No girl at this school was strong enough to carry something more than 5 pounds, much less someone who weighed as heavy as Tamaki. I remembered when Haruhi asked for my help when he was being a little too aggressive, and I picked her up. I immediately saw her feminine features. Now when I look at Kira I think I see some, but unlike Haruhi, I don't see any breast, not that I look at Haruhi in that way.

Something is different about this new student. Mitskuni seems to have no problem with him, so I suppose that's good. Looking at Kira's facial features, they do seem quite girl like, he has a cute face, and..snap out of it Takashi! Keep it together.

* * *

><p>"You.. are….done Mori- sempi. All you have to do is say Frankenstein." I said as I handed Mori a mirror to look at himself. It appeared like he was satisfied with the product, I thought the fake bolt on his face and stitch like cuts were ok. I looked at my watch oh its 8:30. "Well, it seems like everyone is ready, so where did Tamaki and Kyoya- sempi go?" I asked as we walked out the door. Looking out the dark hallway I saw both Kyoya and Tamaki walking to the club with Neckozawa.<p>

Then I quickly decided. "You two go with them, I believe Neckozawa has some plans for the two of you as well." I said as I clenched my hands. "But Kira, aren't you going to be with us as well?" said Honey as he was approaching me. I held out my hand to get him from approaching me. "I will Sempi, it's just that... I have some... cleaning up to do in the room, I'll see you in a little bit." I told him trying to sound as normal as possible. "Ok Kira- chan!" they both left as I re-entered the room.

"Not yet." I held my chest with my hands as I kneeled on the floor. Looking at the windows, the bright moonlight reached me and enveloped me in its light. I knew how to control the animal in me, now that I had a choice to choose which animal I wanted to transform into. Though, tonight, the wolf was calling me. Standing straight, I let myself change only a few things before I transformed into the wolf.

Going to the changing rooms I saw that my hair turned white and I had my wolf ears, I was glad that I still had my bandaged chest, with my school uniform, and no tail. My skin was still its pale color and my nails were longer. Going back to my stuff, I packed up, and bought it with me just in case I needed to run quickly out of the school. I strolled the school and found Tamaki and Neckozawa in the staircase to the first floor. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them. They looked at me with curious faces and Neckozawa was the first one to gesture my ears. "My, seems like you're the cat lover indeed." I growled at him. "Uhh, I mean, sure, you could say something like that." I told him sarcastically. "Kira, how on earth did you manage to die your hair in such a short time?" "I don't know sempi, it's a gift. So how exactly are you two going to scare the crap out of those students down stairs?" I asked the two numskulls.

"Well, since you did such a good job making the mask, and costume, Tamaki could go downstairs and yell boo!" Neckozawa said with enthusiasm. I could almost feel the depression sinking inside of me. "No, that's a terrible plan. Bzzz, no. no no. I thought you had a way better plan for the time you two have been together." I told them. "So what do you have in mind then Kira?" asked Tamaki. "Well. Neckozawa- sempi do you have a skull?" I asked them "Why of course." He bought it out of his cloak. "What the? Do you always carry skulls with you?" I asked him. "No. just sometimes, Belzenif likes to caress it sometimes." He said as the puppet started to stroke the skull. "Strange, alright, this is what we you're going to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo cool right, well I hope this is interesting for all you wonderful readers out their. Like, follow, and review.<strong>


	17. Transformation

It was almost time to scare the students that were downstairs, so I went outside just to get a breath of fresh air. Then, the pull of the beast was on its peak. I saw the moon come out from the clouds in the sky. I couldn't hold it much longer so I ran to where water was plentiful. As I sprinted I saw Haruhi, the twins, and the chairman from the window inside. They were just below Tamaki and Neckozawa. "Well. Their unfortunate. Ahh, the pain is getting stronger this time." I quickly entered the high schools pool. "Alright….I suppose….Tch…..it's time then." I took a deep breath, and as the wind gathered around me. I walked closer to the water until I was standing on it. The ceiling was all glass so the moon was perfectly a line with me in the center of the pool. As the air picked up so did the water, as it enveloped me and picked me up.

Soon as I was in the air, I could feel my body shifting into the animal I chose to become. Intense light then escaped when I finished as I was slowly brought to the surface of the water. Knowing that I was now a wolf, I walked on the water to the door that I had come from. "I suppose I have to go home now... and I didn't bring my bag with me. Great, where did I leave it? Crap, it's with Tamaki and Neckozawa. They can take care of it right? Who am I kidding, I have to get it." Now that I was a wolf I had to get home quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Group.<strong>

Having Haruhi and Hikaru trapped, and the chairman with Kaoru locked in a classroom everything is going as planned. Then, soon as everyone escaped the traps set for them, they all met in the garden inside the school as a bright light shone and Kira's figure appeared on the top of the ceiling of the garden, while Neckozawa was behind the gathered class 1-A to take a picture. Thinking him meowing was the reason everyone got scarred, he decided to give himself all the credit for the scare.

Having done so the Host club was going to meet in the music room to discuss something they had planned for someone. "Kyoya, aren't you going to join on the fun?" Neckozawa asked. "No thank you." He answered. Since he was the only one reading in the dark, he knew that Kira didn't see him, so he saw when he left his briefcase in the hallway. As he went to pick it up he went to the music room to discuss something him and the guys were going to do for Kira

* * *

><p>I could hear the pitter patter of my paws on the cool marble floor as I went to the second floor to get my bag only to find out that it wasn't there. "Great, now I have to find it." I told myself. I sniffed where I had my stuff and got a familiar sent other than my bag. As I then sniffed the floor I got a lead and quickly ran to it. Not too long in the search I went down the stairs and went back outside. I felt the breeze in my fur and continued, then that's when a mist gathered to surround me. I knew the earth was kind to me so I let it gather like a cloud around me as I strolled outside. Then as I turn my head I see the Host club outside the doors looking at me with immense emotion. Then I heard Haruhi whisper. "It's the white wolf." I look at them and nod my head. Then I look at Kyoya and I saw that he had two bags, though it was a small chance that it was mine, I stood my ground. As the group started to approach me I took a few steps back and Tamaki spoke. "It's ok," then the twins, "We aren't going to hurt you." I couldn't take the risk, so I started to pace slowly away from them, then faster and faster until I was running top speed. I ran out of the school, and started running home.<p>

I saw kids on the streets dressed in their costumes, thinking quickly, I decided to take the forest to go home, since it was my backyard. Going through the trees, it made me feel alive, and then I saw my house on the hill. My heart was pounding in my chest in all of the excitement. Then I noticed that there were Sakura trees everywhere, and if my sense of smell was correct, water was close. Still running I approached a lake and just not any lake, the same lake from the painting that I drew. Stopping briefly, I took in the scenery of what I had pictured in my head and was now looking at it in real life. "It's even more beautiful than I had imagined." Thinking only the impossible, I stepped into the water and started to sprint. I was running on water just like the painting. Looking back the petals from the trees were following me like a cape in the wind. Every step I took was as light as if a dragonfly, were to land on the water. Running up the small hill that took me up to my house I looked behind and looked at a peaceful landscape. "This all belongs to me then." Being so overjoyed, I howled long and hard, as it echoed through the forest and around the town.

Knowing there was no fence in the back I just strolled up to the front of my house and I remembered that I didn't have a doggie door, nor did I have any Keys. My powers were limited, and even though I may be talented, being a super human is different from a super animal. So I jumped on top of my house since I was going to sleep outside for tonight. "Well Kira, it seems like this year isn't going to be a bad birthday after all. Let's see, you have starlight, and you have the moon, what else could you possibly be missing. Oh yeah that's right, a family." I placed my face on my paws as I thought about all my other birthdays. I was always alone on my birthday, so it really didn't matter anymore, it was just another day, another year. Closing my eyes to sleep I heard a car approach my house. Coming down from the roof I hid in the shadows among the shrubs of the front yard. Even though I was about 2x the size of an average wolf I could still hide low.

I then crouched down close to the entrance of my house, and even though the rose arches were thick with the flowers I still hid well enough that I wouldn't be seen. Peaking closer to the car I found that it was a limo, and coming out from the car was the club, though without Haruhi. They all came out and the first one to speak was Honey. "I think that Kira- chan forgot about her birthday don't you think Tama- chan?" "Yeah." Was his response. "What are you talking about?" said Kaoru. "I don't think anyone would ever forget about their birthday." Said Hikaru. "To bad Haru- chan had to go home." It doesn't look like anyone is here. Are you sure this is the right address?" said the twins.

"If what the address says on her transcript and what Haruhi told us, then this should be it." Kyoya said as he approached the door. "Ok guys, just like Haruhi's house, don't say anything bad. We must know they are poor, and don't have all the luxuries we have as the rich and beautiful." He said as he placed his hand over his heart. Kyoya knocked my door and there was no answer. "See, no one is home, maybe we should come tomorrow to celebrate his birthday." I know stood there not believing what Honey said. They were here to celebrate my birthday? Then I thought, mischievously, 'Maybe I could surprise them me supposedly being the white wolf and all.'

So I jumped over the fence quietly and gathered some fog around me in front of my gate entrance as I sat down, patiently waiting for them to turn around. "No one is here Kyoya give up." Said the twins. "This place is kinda creepy guys, I don't think Kira- chan lives here."said Honey as he hugged his cousin. "We have to try men, Kyoya, call Kira and tell him that we are waiting at his house." Said Tamaki. As he called everyone heard the cellphone in one of the bags that Kyoya was carrying ring. "Kyoya, why do you have two bags?" asked the twins as they got closer to Kyoya. "If you must know, Kira left it in the hallway as he left, I think he might have forgotten it, so I thought I might bring it to him since we were going to pay a visit to his house." He said as he got the cell phone out of my bag.

It was funny watching them in front of my house, I didn't know they cared for me that much, even though I have been with them for a week. "Do you think that Kira could still be at the school looking for his bag guys?" Honey told the guys. As they all looked at one another that's when they looked at me. I sat their looking at them, they looked surprised at the sight of me. "It's you again." Said Tamaki as he approached me. "Tama- chan what do you think he wants?" asked Honey. "I don't know." He said as he walked closer. I stood up and kept looking at them. "We aren't going to hurt you, see, we are all friends here." Tamaki replayed. "I don't think he understands you Tamaki, its a dog." Said the twins. "Do you think he could be the White Spirit himself, or the White Sprit's pet Takashi?" asked Honey, but he remained silent.

I looked at Kyoya who was also quiet. Tamaki was very close to me, so to scare them I put myself in a defensive pose with my front paws in front of me wide, my fur standing on point, and a fierce growl on my face. "Tamaki, be careful you don't know what it's going to do, come back slowly." Said Kyoya bravely. Tamaki did just that and he approached the group slowly. Then I stood relaxed and let out a big long howl. "What do we do now boss?" asked the twins. "I don't know. Maybe we should find a way to get out." He said nerviously.

I laughed and mentally said,"Their braver than I thought." Then I heard the group gasp and say. "It speaks?!" I was their surprised as well. "Can you all understand me?" I asked. "Yeah, that's amazing." Said Tamaki. I walked towards them and thought this could go either way good or bad. Looking straight ahead, I momentarily looked at Honey as he clung to his cousin. I walked to my door step and asked the group. "What brings you here?" they all looked at me as everyone stood in front of me with dumbfounded faces. I laughed, "Did I scare you, I apologize, I just wanted to test your courage." I told them mentally. "Why are you here? Who exactly are you?" asked Tamaki. "Tamaki Suoh, your answers will be answered. And if you are wondering I know about you all and who you come from." I told them as I sat down on my door step. "And how do you know all about us?" asked Kyoya. "Ahh, Kyoya Ootori, it is my duty to know everyone and everything that has ever lived, for I am The White Spirit." I looked at them regally as they were struck with awe. "If you are here to celebrate your friend's birthday, he has already fallen asleep my children. Come tomorrow, I shall take care of young Kira for you." I told them as the wind blew around us gently. The twins spoke saying. "So you were their when the accident happened at school?" I felt my heart drop when they said that. "Yes I was Kaoru and Hikaru, and I see your friends are alright. Am I not correct Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka?" I looked at them as they both kneeled and Honey spoke saying. "I am in most deeply in your favor White Spirit. We both thank you for saving our lives."

"I am only doing what is my destiny my young one." I told them. "Please take care of all of us White Spirit." Everyone said as they got to their knees with their hands in a prayer position. "I already am. Now stand up so you can go home my children. Kyoya, if you would leave Kira his bag with me, I think he will find it most gratifying." "Of course." He said as he out the bag in front of me. "Do you not believe this is actually happening Kyoya?" I told him "This, is something I would never imagine to ever happen, but you are here in front of me. So I do suppose the legends are true." He said as he pushed up his glasses. Well then my children, off you go then." I stood and I walked closer to the group. "Take care my young ones." Then Honey gave me a tight warm hug and I have a small chuckle. "You sound like tickling bells White Spirit." He said as he snuggled my neck. "Mitsukuni." Mori said as he touched his cousins' shoulder. I then looked up and told them "the moon is rising high." They looked at me one last time and started walking to the gate, I quickly got my bag and hid on the sides of the rose bushes. "He's gone." Said the twins. "I wonder how old he is." Said Tamaki. "We have someone watching over us now Takashi." Said Honey. "I don't understand anymore." Said Kyoya. And Mori remained quiet. I saw them enter the limo and leave then I jumped on the roof and howled long and hard for them to hear me as they left.

Coming down from the roof I knew it was already past 12 so I had a little time left as a wolf. Going back to the front of my house door I waited until I morphed back to my human self. Once it was time to go back, I stood still, and slowly stood straight in my human body. "Everytime I transform the time I receive as an animal, it gets shorter, but at least it means that I can shift into that animal whenever I like." I got the keys from my bag and entered my home. Exhaling, I took my shoes off and went inside my room. Changing does drain my energy a lot so I filled up the Jacuzzi in my bath as I stripped down and put my clothes back in the closet since they seemed to clean themselves when I shifted back.

Stepping into the tub something was not right as I open my eyes I see long black hair floating on the top. I mentally groaned and sunk to the bottom. 'If only I remembered that my hair grew every time I shifted between animals.' I said in my head. Finishing soaping through my body I jumped in the shower to wash my hair. Drying off I looked in the mirror, and remembering that day on Monday I hesitantly looked at my back. "So, I was right, it does heal." I said as I looked at my smooth back, not having the slightest scar from the slash. Then bending some air I dried myself off and my butt length hair. "Huh, strange, I have wavy hair now." I said as I got a lock of hair. Having straight hair on the top, and then waives coming down starting from my neck down. "I don't have time to keep cutting my hair all the time, but I guess that means that I don't need that hair that's under my bed anymore. I put on my undergarments, just to be clear, I don't wear panties, no, I wear women's' boxer underwear, or when I can't find them, boys boxers. Just the thought of wearing those types of under clothing was revolting. So once I was snug in my muscle shirt, and sweatpants I got the hair from the bottom of the bed and went back to the restroom. Having it in my hand I set it aflame as it burned and slowly landed on the floor in ashes.

Throwing that in the trash I went to my room and the clock by me bedside read. 1:39. 'I may treat myself to something good tomorrow, as a girl for once.' Snuggling under my covers I looked to my right to the large window having a beautiful scenery of my forest. Yawning one last time my eyes fluttered and closed as I was taken to a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is pretty good so far guys. More on its way, Like, Follow, and Review!<strong>


	18. Kira's Dream

"Blood, blood was spilling everywhere, but where did it come from?" I said as now felt the warm streams of blood trickling down from my body. Opening my eyes I saw that it was snowing and it appeared that I was at a mansion. "Kill it!" said one of the men dressed in black as they hurled towards me. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HARM THEM AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE!" I roared as I turned into a white tiger and tore at each man one by one.

I was hit, stabbed, and shot multiple times, but the instinct to protect something was too great. I shifted back to a human as I heard a voice say. "You know, you can't find out that I'm behind all of this, so just to be fair, I may just let you die slowly." I turned slowly to look at the person but my eyesight started to blurr. "No, it can't be, it can't be." I knew the voice but I couldn't remember who it was. Then instantly, I felt intense pain in my abdomen as he sliced his way up almost to my breast. "I WILL NOT!" I yelled as I blew him away with a strong gust of wind. Then I dropped to the floor as I saw someone open the door of the house. Looking at him and then the men dead on the floor I hissed. "Back where you began."

My peripheral vision caught one of them running towards the person standing in the doorway. As I quickly sprinted towards the doorway, shifted into a wolf, and ran to him at the last possible second as the shooter was about to shoot, I changed into a human, grabbed the boy closed the door, and then shifted back to a wolf as I landed hard on the floor. I mentally made the man disappear to where I had sent the others, so the people in the house could be safe. Panting hard I tried looking at the boy, but with foggy eyes it was no use. Then I heard others gather closer to me. Too weak to stand, I just laid there helpless, I whimpered and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Crap." I sat up panting and clutched my shirt from the dream. "That was intense." Sweat trickled from my face as I looked at the alarm clock at my night stand. "7:05, seems like I should get up. I have to get this out of my head, but I guess I should eat something. Now that I thought about it, I don't remember eating anything yesterday at all." Going down to the kitchen, I decided to make myself a special birthday breakfast. I think I did forget all about my birthday yesterday. Strange, I fell like something is missing." Taking out some batter, milk and eggs, I made some waffles, checking the fridge I found strawberries, whipped cream, and caramel. Stacking the 4 waffles onto my plate I drizzled a good load of caramel, topped it with whipped cream, and placed two fresh and washed strawberries on top of my breakfast with milk to accompany the food. Taking a bite I savored every single morsel of my waffles. "I could get used to this, eating sweets, I wonder what else I can do today." Looking at the clock in my kitchen, "7:50 in the morning, ehh, well it seems like I have today and tomorrow to spare." I didn't want to eat in the dining room so I just sat at the kitchen island that had the chairs by it so there was no use in going to the dining area. Cleaning my plate and putting everything where it belonged, I went to my room to change out of my P.J.'s.<p>

"Well, I don't want to dress too fancy today, and I'll have to go to the market to buy some food for dinner tonight, so let's see what we have here." I had put the small amount of clothes that I bought from the military base with me and hung it in a shelf in the very large closet I had, with all the other new things that I had received.

Now that I thought about it, I loved how the white tiles reflected and shimmered every time I opened the closet door. The room was a nice white color itself with a few small pink accents like the chandelier that hung above the closet. Though at the center of the closet was an elegant black leather ottoman that sat approximately 8 people so it was pretty big. Going to the back of the closet, I looked at the clothes that I had and the rack wasn't even full, the shelf of shoes only had 4 pairs, and the drawers next to the clothes had nothing besides my collection of beanies and some scarves. "I really had nothing." I said as I eyed my clothing, now looking back, I looked at all the untouched things that I was given. "Huh, that's strange, I didn't notice that screen." I said as I look a small screen that was on the wall next to a table adorned with some orchids hiding it from view.

Pressing a small button in the middle of the silver tablet on the wall, a male voice I recognized talked. "Initiating W.I.L.B.U.R. (World Intellectual Binding compUteR) sequence. Welcome Miss. Kira, I was waiting when you would initiate me." "Hey Wilbur, I didn't know you came with me here." "Yes Mam, the general thought it would be nice to install me here since you invented me." "Well, that was very kind, so what can you help me do today, besides building tanks, or resolutions for the U.N?" I told him as I walked to the middle of the room and sat in the chair. "Well, it seems like yesterday was your birthday am I correct?" he asked. "Yes, it seems like the program is running smoothly then I suppose." I told him as I smiled smugly. "Very much so mam." "Alright then, surprise me, I want to look decent today, but not too over exaggerated." I told him as I stood up. "Well if you sit like you were just know on the chair, I could show you the rest of the things you were given." He told me. "What, there's more?" I swallowed deeply and sat right back down where I was.

As soon as I sat down all of the shelves rotated to display accessories, more drawers, and next to me two long shelves appeared going vertically down the closet one looked like it was thicker than the other. Me having to be in the middle separating the two shelves that had come up from the floor. "This is amazing Will, I have to say, you did surprise me." I say as I folded my arms across my chest. Now standing I walk over to look at one of the shelves to my right, and I see makeup, a ton of makeup, and brand names to be correct.. I scrunch up my nose at the sight and walk over to the other shelf, as it displayed a large vanity and the back a mirror. "So, what do you think?" Wilbur asked. "It seems like a little too much, but I think I can deal with all of this." I tell him as I look at my new collection of snap backs, purses, jewelry, all a girl or guy could ever think of. "Shall we get started?" Will eagerly said. "Yes, please." I sat back in the chair as everything shifted back to its normal state.

* * *

><p>I think this is getting boring guys...I don't know. Lets see...<p> 


	19. Going Out

After a big argument over wearing, I told him I would come back from shopping and change into more decent clothing. Looking in the mirror, I felt good with my look, light blue skinny jeans, a black muscle shirt, an army patterned jacket that had studs running down the pockets in the front, and some maroon high top vans with my beanie to match. "You never change do you ." Smoothing out my jacket I responded to him. "You know looks mean nothing to me, compared to someone with a good heart on the inside." I told him. "But where are you going to find someone good inside and out? Have you ever thought of the possibility that there may be no one who has a good heart in this corrupt world." He said. "Your right, but I may be that one who does, any way, it seems like it's already getting late.

Wilbur do you mind taking care of the house while I'm gone?" I say as I get my skate board from the side of my bed. "Sure thing mam, are you going to take the Spider with you to town?" "What spider?" I asked "The Ferrari 458 Spider Mis. Kira." Said Will as I dropped my skateboard on the floor. "You have to be kidding me Will, please tell me your kidding." I said as I picked up the board. "I never Kid, did you look at the garage where the office is." He asked. "No, but I guess I can check later, and if anyone comes to the house, please don't say a thing, I'm supposed to be undercover, that is an order." I firmly told him. "Yes, mam, will do." He said in return.

I got my wallet from my school bag, phone, sunglasses, and also my old head phones with mp3 player. Putting my headphones on, I put all of my stuff in a cream colored satchel. Closing my closet Will asked me a strange question. "Will, you like me to disguise your closet mam?" "What, what do you mean disguise?" I asked. "Let me show you." He answered. I heard some clicks and a woosh, then I opened my door to reveal a small closet instead of the runway one that I had. "This is much better, I rather keep it like this for now Will. So what do I do if I want to see my other closet?" I asked "Do you see that circle on your left side?" "Yeah, what about it?" I asked. "Place your hand on it and then the fingers will push in, it is recognized my your D.N.A print, so you don't have to worry about other people trying to open it." He said assuringly. "That's fine, you know, I missed having you during my missions, but know we can be together." I said as I went to the door.

Having my skateboard at hand I took a deep breath, as the sunlight hit my face. Walking to the street I got my sunglasses and pushed a button on my headphones to start the music. Setting then the board on the floor, I started to hear (These Small Hours). Riding into town, I didn't want to go shopping immediately, so I rode to the big park near to the market center. As I stop to eat a lime Ice cream pop, I grabbed my board and sat at a bench directly towards a skating area. "It's days like these that I wish I was just a normal person." I told myself as I looked at the children playing around.

Listing to the song it made me think of all the times I helped people and the positive impact that I had given them. There were mothers strolling along talking and walking, then I saw skateboarders doing some tricks on the ramp, turns out that girls don't do this type of thing here in Japan. As I took much more of a notice, all the girls seemed to be on their phones in cute frilly outfits. "Tch, girls, they have to be looking cute for everything don't they." I groaned sarcastically. Then a group of boys approached me and started talking to me in a very rude manner. "I have never seen a girl ride a skateboard before, you should go back and do what girls are supposed to do." Said a boy who was dressed in torn jeans, a fleece shirt, and blue converse, with his skateboard at hand.

"Last time I checked, there wasn't a law detaining girls from doing what they like." I said cooly. "Why you little." As he was about to punch me another boy came in front of him saying" "Caro, I leave for one minute and here you are about to hurt someone who you don't even know. Your temper has gotten worse, by the looks of it. " said one with a ponytail, green pants, a red scarf under his maroon jacket, and had a bandaid on his cheek. "Sendo, I.. I apologize sir." He said as he backed up. Sendo turned around to say. "I apologize for his rudeness, it just that we have never seen a girl carry a skateboard before, so it's something new. Tell me how long do you have using one?" I chuckle as I take the last bite of the ice cream and flick the wooden popsicle stick to the trash can a good distance away. I stare at him and ask him. "How long do 'you', have skating?" I say as I stand and take my board to the skating area.

An hour later I gave them the lecture of their lives, while they were breaking a sweat, I was barely warming up."So it seems like you know even more than I do, say who taught you all of those tricks?" asked Tetsuya Sendo. "By myself, I hope you learned something, as well as your… friends there." I say as I look at the struggling teens. "Haha, I sure did, thank you…" he asked as he stood and held his hand to me. I scoffed "My name, oh…" I was about to say my name when one of them hurt his head while trying to do a 360 ariel kickflip. "Juro are you ok?" he ran a good distance so I thought it was a good time to leave before he looked back.

Reaching the market I thought it was a good time to start shopping for some groceries. "I suppose I could make a nice dinner instead of going out to a fancy restaurant." I told myself as I entered the market place. "Now what could be good for a nice dinner, I know! I could make an Italian type dinner!" I walked in the store and left my board by the counter. As I thought about dessert, I thought about Tiramisu, but I was thinking about when I went to France and this lady, she looked a lot like Tamaki involving her beautiful long blond hair, and same violet eyes. I remember going to where she worked, and she taught me how to make macaroons, with the most delicious vanilla and strawberry filling. Now that I think of it, I think that was the first time I tasted something sweet. As a 12 year old in France she thought I was lost as she was picking some flowers for her Master that was visiting Spain. When the lady took me into the large house, I looked at the address in my hand and it was the house that I was looking for.

Regaining focus, I thought, well I guess I can make some and take some ingredients that I don't have, like food coloring. Once I was done paying for the groceries, it seemed to get cooler outside as the wind blew on the cloudy day. I put on my headphones over my head as I head back home, to see Haruhi heading down to the market place. 'Keep.. keep moving Kira, she can't find out.' I remained my cool and turned a corner only to bump into Ranka san. "Pardon me, I apologize mam." I said as I avoided contact with my sunglasses. "Kira? Is that you?" I looked at him almost done for. I could feel pearls of sweat starting to form on the top of my head. "Excuse me?" I stammered. Ranka then ran past me in a quick hurry.

Looking back slowly I saw Kyoya and Ranka- san scratching his head, as if he mistaken him for me. Then Kyoya looked at me as light reflected his glasses and wind blew my wavy hair across my face. Then I saw the host club greet Ranka, so I quickly skated out of the scene. "I wonder what they're doing here." I questioned.


	20. Guests

As soon as I got home I took groceries, I put them on the counter, and put my sweater and hung it in my closet. "Alright Will, it's time to cook." I told him as I put on a white apron. "When was the last time you cooked Miss. Kira?" he said Teasingly. "Oh we are playing like that then. Alright, who was the one who saved the day by making 100 Bourbon Pecan Chicken platters for the Presidents inauguration, when the chief went ballistic because he used expired Caviar? Me, and they loved it, though like the many times, they give others the credit. I mean it doesn't bother me, thought it's just that only few people know about what I do." I say as I prepared the flour for the pasta. "Ahh Miss. Kira, but the Japanese found out, isn't that enough?" Will said. "Yeah, your right Will, I'm sorry." I apologized.

A few hours later I had already made some Herb Encrusted Halibut, fettuccini alfredo, and some four cheese lasagna. Now I was busy making the macaroons for my dessert, since cakes contain too much sugar to begin with, and it was 5 in the afternoon.

Preparing everything nicely in the dining room, I set the fine china down and the food in glass stands with some candles at the center. Going to my room to change clothes I heard voices outside. "Were you expecting guests Miss. Kira?" "Not that I know of, who is it Will?" I asked as I took off my shirt and pants. "Kiiraaa-chaaaannn." I recognized those voices. "Wilbur, use the peep hole to look who is at the door." I said as I took off my bra and quickly wrapped up by large breasts tightly.

"Looking at a picure frame turned into screen, I saw the host club at my door. "We're coming in!" said the twins. "Pardon the intrusion." Said Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya. While the twins, and Tamaki barged in my house. Quickly I closed my rooms door and locked it. "Crap, how come I didn't know?" I slumped on the door and was bought to yesterday night.

"Why didn't I remember?" I said as I quickly got something to wear. I ended up wearing a navy colored button down shirt, with a black blazer, gray jeans, and some black dessert boots. As for my hair I cut it back to like how it was, burned the remaining hair, and put on some nice Armani Men's cologne.

Opening the door I walk and see no one in the hallway. "Hello, guys, are you still here?" I said as I walk to the living room. "Everyone, what's wrong?" I walk towards them. "Good job!" everyone says as they give me a thumbs up. "What?" I say confused. "Kira, you have such a good sense of style, and your home was such a surprise." Tamaki said as he hugged me tightly. "Thanks sempi, you could stop hugging now." I say almost suffocating in the strong embrace. "Your home is very big Kira- chan, though not as big as our houses, but very big for a one story house." Said Honey as flowers appeared above his head. "Thank you sempi. So what brought you guys here today?" I say as I sat down in one of the couches in the large living room. Their faces were filled with confusion and like if they were hiding something. "Are you familiar with The White Spirit legends?" asked Kyoya. "Umm.. sorta, I have only heard Honey, and Haruhi talk about it a few times. "Well, it seems like..you know, never mind. We came to your house yesterday to deliver your bag from school because you left it at school." Kyoya said. "Yeah, how come you left early, we were worried about you Kira." Said the twins. "When I went outside the security of the school found me and even though I was in the uniform, they told me to leave the school perimeters. I tried to explain to the officers but they didn't want to hear it." I lied smoothly. "I see, thank you for telling us." Said Honey. "Yeah, I thank you for returning my bag guys, I really appreciate it." I say as I stand up. "Kira- chan we thought we could share some cake with you since you're here." Said Honey as he handed me a pink box. "Oh, thanks guys, if you don't mind waiting here I have some dinner cooking, if you guys want any." I told them as I walked to the kitchen. "You cook Kira?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah, I learned how to make my own food at a young age." I said as I got the plates. "Well, it sure does smell good Kira." Said the twins. "Kira, may I use your piano?" asked Tamaki. "Sure knock yourself out sempi, you can play while I serve the plates.

As I was serving the food, I heard Tamaki play, and it was very beautiful I have to say, thought I didn't really pay attention. Just as I was done serving the food, he stopped. I walked to the living room to teary eyed teens. "That was wonderful sempi, how come you stopped to suddenly?" I asked. "I quite haven't finished the song yet, it's almost done, though I don't know what it needs.

"Do you play anything Kira?" asked Tamaki. "I suppose so though its nothing great like you're playing sempi." I say as I look at Tamaki. "Will you play for us Kira- chan?" asked Honey. "Well we have to eat first, and then I'll show you, though I doubt its' any good. Come on Guys I think the foods getting cold." I say as I walk to the dining area. "Woah, you did all of this?" said the twins. "Yes." I said plainly. "And you cooked all of this food, by yourself." Asked Haruhi. "Yes." I said again.

"You are serious right?" asked Kyoya. "Absolutely, now can you please stop staring and take a seat please?" I said as I went back to the kitchen as I opened a bottle of sparkling apple cider for the guys. "Do you guys want any cider?" I asked. There responses were yes's and nods of the head. "What are you going to drink Kira?" asked Haruhi. "Oh lemon water, I prefer that much better than anything." I say taking a bite of my fish.

"That was amazing Kira." Said Honey. "It's well cooked, and a nice choice for someone like you to prepare." Said Kyoya as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. "I have never tasted anything so good, besides eating fancy tuna." Hauhi said. "Well I'm glad you liked it guys, now I'll bring the desert. I made my own, but if you guys want a piece of cake that's fine too." I say as I grab the cake and put it in a cake glass display and bring it to the table with a knife and plates. "That cake looks sooo yummy." Said Honey as you could almost practically see the drool coming from his mouth. "Mitsukuni." Mori spoke as he placed his hand on his smaller cousins shoulder. "Sorry Kira." He said sheepishly. "It's fine Honey, let me get my own dessert." I said as I got the frosted colorful Macaroons and set them where I was sitting.

"Umm, I have to thank you guys for coming to celebrate my birthday today. This is the first time I actually celebrated it with anyone." I said as I smiled widely. "So who wants cake?" I asked as everyone except of course Mori and Kyoya- sempi responded. I gave Honey the biggest slice since he was the one who brought the cake.

"Oh, guys I also made some Macaroons, I don't know if you've guys have tasted them before, though since Tamaki is French, he could have tasted them before." I said as I have the guys two pastries. As I gave Tamaki's serving he looked lost, the face expression he had from joyful to pain. "Sempi, are you ok?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm good, I have eaten these before, my mother used to make them before. That's all." I he said as he put a big smile on his face. "Ok, well I hope you like them." I say as I take the hosts dirty dishes to the dishwasher.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it getting boring... is it? Well, its going to get interesting...I hope... Enjoy ya'll<strong>


	21. Tamaki and Kira

As I look outside, I sensed a hard storm approaching. I dry my hands and as I enter the dining room, Tamaki rushes out of the room in a quick hurry. "Sempi, where are you going?" I say as he goes out the house in a rush. "Guys what happed?" I say as I walked to the people eating the little pastries. "Tama- chan just took a bite of the Macaroon and he just left." Said Honey as he munched on some more of them. "Are they not good?" I asked confused. "No, they seem to be very exceptional." Said Kyoya as he took a bite. "Hearing outside, little droplets of rain started to come down. "Well, it seems like a storm is approaching sooner than I thought. So, you guys are more than welcome to stay, I'm going after Tamaki." I was close into stepping out the door when I threatned. "Don't look into what your not supposed to, and you better...better... not make a mess."

I rush outside and look at Tamaki running to the forest in the back of my house. "Tamaki! It's Dangerous! Stop!" I yelled as I ran after him. The sky was getting dark due to the heavy water filled clouds.

I had lost him for a second until I heard a scream coming from far ahead. "Tamaki!" I jumped off from a small boulder into my wolf form in mid air. I looked at him and he was under a male black bear. It seemed like he was scratched on his shoulder and bleeding, besides that I didn't see any other injuries. I ran full speed before the bear was about to mawl Tamaki, and head bucked the angry bear off of him. The bear roared loudly at me as he stood on his hind legs. "Tamaki are you badly hurt?" I asked him quickly. "No, I can still stand." He said frightened. "Good, listen closely, you are to run past us. As you run farther ahead there is a cave, it is well hidden so keep your eyes open. Ready…" Time passed as tension surrounded us… " RUN!" I yelled as I ran towards the bear.

Tamaki ran quickly passed me, and the fight between the bear and I commenced. It was just a size bigger than me, but he was brutal. I got scratched under my stomach which tore skin. Meanwhile I bit the bears' jugular and scratched his eye lid. We then separated and I ferociously roared at him, thought the animal sounded more like a tigers roar. Over all the fight only lasted about 10 minutes, when I declared the fight to be over. The bear was injured, but not fatally. I know my duty, and since I was given this gift of the beast, I would not kill any animal, even though I know the consequences.

'It seems like I broke my left ankle this time, I suppose I have had worse fights than these.' I thought as I ran to the cave, hoping Tamaki was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's pov.<strong>

_**Flash Back**_

Kira put a piece of cake on my plate as I took a bite, I looked at Haruhi and the look on her face as she took it gratefully from Kira as well. Something hit me hard on the chest. Haruhi was my daughter and it seemed like she liked Kira a lot, but he was my son, I didn't know what to think. Then Kira bought something I thought I would never see again in my life, macaroons.

It reminded me of the same macaroons that my mother would bake when she wasn't sick. They smelled the same, and every time I went somewhere where they sold them I would buy them, only to be disappointed because they wouldn't taste the same as my mothers. As he placed the two pieces of pastries in front of me, my heart sank deep in my chest. "Sempi are you ok?" Kira asked as he looked at me with concern. "Oh, yeah, I'm good, I have eaten these before, my mother used to make them before. That's all." I say with a smile, hoping I would fool him. "Ok, well I hope you enjoy them." He said as he bought the dirty plates to the Kitchen. "Well, aren't you going to eat them boss?" said the twins. "Huh? Oh. Yeah." I responed as I just stared at the white and pink macaroons in front of me. "Woah, these are so good, you don't think Kira made these do you?" asked Haruhi. "The probability of him of actually cooking these is at a low minimum, we should ask him to demonstarate his cooking skills for us." Said Kyoya as he finished his purple colored morsel.

Taking the pink crème filled dessert I remembered that was mothers' favorite color and she would make the same colors Kira chose. As always I knew what to expect, a disappointment every time I ate one. As I bought the little macaroon to my mouth I took a small bite and…. it was just.. like… my mothers. "It's just like mom's." I whispered. "What was that sempi?" asked Haruhi. It was too overwhelming, I had to get out of the house. As I left the dining room, I passed Kira and quickly went out the door running to the forest. I didn't care where I was going all I knew was that I had to get out of there. ""Tamaki! It's Dangerous! Stop!" I heard one of the guys shout to me as I kept running, but I didn't care. I then tripped and landed hard on the floor. Standing quickly I heard a roar but I didn't know where it was coming from, then out of nowhere a black bear scratched my shoulder and I fell to the floor.

As it was approaching me I thought. 'This is it, I'm going to die, at least I had a good life.' I screamed for the last time, that's when I heard someone scream my name. 'Was that Kira?' I thought as the bear opened his mouth wide enough to crush my skull in its teeth.

I closed my eyes as I heard a loud thump and when I opened my eyes the bear was off of me. I sat up and saw the white wolf between me and the bear. Standing up slowly the wolf asked if I was badly hurt. "No I can still stand." I said terrified. He then said "Good, listen closely, you are to run past us. As you run farther ahead there is a cave, it is well hidden so keep your eyes open. Ready," Then it was like time was paused, it was so tenseful. I could see both animals breathing hard and snarling. "RUN!" Once I heard the wolf, I ran past the bear as both large animals started to fight. Running with all of my might I ran towards the cave that he said.

I heard roars and if I wasn't mistaken I could almost hear flesh tearing. I didn't see a cave and it started to pour rain heavily. Then I look closer to what appeared like vine covered rock, but it wasn't. I moved the vines and went inside the cave, thunder roared through the forest as I sat at the very back of the cave with my knees to my chin. Then grabbing my arm, I thought the pain was unbearable, I couldn't imagine anyone surviving a bear attack. Then as lightning struck I saw a very big animals shadow in the front of the cave, hoping it wasn't the bear I sat still and did not say a peep. As the animal came inside, of course it scared the living crap out of me but it was limping.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki, are you ok?" I asked as I limped my way to him. "Y..Yeah, I'm fine, though my arm has a nasty scratch on it." He said. My eyes looked at him, though it was dark. "Here let me help." I went up close to him and licked his wound.<p>

As I finished he sneezed loudly and I had to think of something before he got sick. "Your soaking wet aren't you sempi." Fuck I said sempi, aww shit. "Why did you call me sempi?" he asked "Never mind that, stand up." I told him. "Alright, though I don't know what help that's going to do, what if we are going to die? What if we are never found. Are we going to starve inside of here?" he started to panic and I started to get very agitated. "Stand still." I said loudly. "Yes, sir." He squeeked. Shifting back to a human I bent the water off of his soaking wet clothes. "How did you do that?" he asked feeling his clothes. "How is it that we exsist. Some things are meant to be kept unknown Tamaki." I told him as I switched back to a wolf.

I started walking out to the entrance of the cave when Tamaki asked. "Wait where are you going?" "I'm going to gather wood for a fire, we are going to be here for a while." I said as I went out the cave. Shifting back once I was out I noticed that this time my wounds still didn't heal, and my clothes were still torn and bloody from the fight. My ankle still throbbed and it seemed like the bands holding my breasts were torn from the back so you could really tell that I was a girl. Taking off my blazer I thought it would be useful to gather rocks for the kindling. 15 minutes later I arrived to the cave with a heavy load of rocks and wood. Looking at the inside of the cave I could see Tamaki sitting down with his legs to his chest and his head on his knees.

Quickly I made a pile and using fire I lit the wood and shifted to the wolf. "How did you carry all the wood here?" he asked. I chuckled and asked. "How did you end up here alone in the woods?" looking at him huddled in his little corner. He remained silent. "It is alright if you do not want to talk, but you should get some rest, I shall keep watch." I told him as I walked to the entrance. "Looking back he was facing back and it look like he took my advice. Then I thought, 'I need to meditate, this wounds need to heal fast if I'm to take him home before daylight.' Going to a dark corner I crossed my legs despise the pain of my broken ankle, put my fists in front of me as they touched knuckle to knuckle, and I was one with the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the guys<strong>_

"Well, I'm going to stay in one of the rooms, so excuse me." Haruhi quickly rushed to a nearby room since the guys didn't know she was scarred of lightning. "What are we going to do now, since both Tamaki and Kira are out there?" asked Kaoru. "Should we call someone to search for them?" asked Hikaru. "I'll see what I can do." Said Kyoya. Then as the boys heard the lightning hit. "Woah, that was close, are you sure they'll survive out there." Said the twins.

"Kyoya don't call anyone, I trust Kira- chan, he'll protect Tama-chan." Said Honey as he went to the living room. "There is something about him that's different, though I don't know what." He finished. "Yeah." Said Mori. "You too, I can't seem to get a lot of information on Kira, which is strange." Kyoya said as he put his phone away. Then the twins came up with a game for the guys to play. "Why don't we play, 'Find out what Kira is hiding in this house, game!" said the twins with a large grin on their faces'.

"I say we split up and find out what Kira is keeping from us." Said Honey. "Though, since Kira is newly here, I doubt he has anything to hide. It says in his late grandmother's Will, that he left all his things to his grandson. So I doubt that I would find anything really interesting in the house."Kyoya informed the team like usually. "Well, I'm going to take a look around, and pick a room to sleep in then. Come on Takashi." Said Honey as he dragged his cousin to a room.

The only ones that took a snoop around were Kyoya and the twins. "Do you think Kira actually plays anything?" asked Kaoru. "I have never heard him play anything, but it seems like his late grandmother did, look at the recording booth here." Said Hikaru. "Woah, yeah I doubt Kira has never touched an instrument before." Said Kaoru.

As for Kyoya, he went to the last room in the hallway and saw what had appreared to be the master bedroom. "Could this be where he sleeps?" going inside the room. Taking a closer look inside the room, he was surprised that where he lived had such expensive things. As he looked in deeper in the room he looked in the closet and saw a small closet. "Ahh, I see, just as I thought, no walk in closet." he headed to the master bath and was surprised on the size and the elegance yet modern taste to the bath room. "Fascinating." He said as he came out.

"Find anything interesting yet Kyoya?" asked the twins. "No, not yet." Just as he was walking out the door he found something he wouldn't have thought would find here. Just at the end of the wardrobe was the same skateboard and headphones that he saw a girl wear today. 'That's not possible, unless that was a relative, but his documents don't say anything about siblings. Could that have been an aquantience. I don't think the government would accept this kind of mistake. Maybe that was a relative of his. I have to get to the bottom of this.' Thought Kyoya as he was bought back from the twins whining.

Haruhi was in her room inside one of the closets with the comforter around her. "I hope this storm ends soon, I'm worried about Kira and Tamaki. Stupid sempi, he had to just run out." She said out loud. What Haruhi didn't know is that she was developing strong feeling towards Kira, though she didn't really recognized it.

With Honey and Mori, both thought about Kira. "Takashi, doesn't it seem weird that Kira seems to look like a girl sometimes?" he said as he snuggled close to his large cousin. "Yeah." He answered. "When he smiled at me for the first time after I asked him that if he liked sweets. It was like I was enchanted by that smile, or could it be that I'm falling in love with him Takashi?" asked the third year as he brought the covers closer to his face. "I don't know." Said Mori. Honey was surprised, this was the first time Takashi was uncertain about anything. Though he didn't know that Mori was thinking the same thing as his older cousin.

**Mori's POV**

I knew what my cousin was talking about. I myself was uncertain about Kira, he seemed to be showing strong characteristics in both parts in the sexes. When I see him smile something flutters in my heart and I don't know what it is. I know Kira is fully capable of defending himself. Yasuchica told us about a boy coming in his class and defeating his best student in one move. When Mitsukuni asked him who it was or to describe what the person looked like, he said.

"He was tall with black hair and clear blue eyes, he looked a little scrawny to me but when he walked to the mat, he didn't put his guard up. I thought he was going to get knocked up pretty quickly, but…when he kicked him up in the air I was speechless. I don't remember his first name though I think he was a new transfer student."

I looked at Mitsukuni and we both knew who it was. I would have never expected him to beat someone up so easily, much less know how to fight. He was sure mysterious like the guys put him. Though thinking about Tamaki and Kira, I'm worried that they'll get hurt, Tamaki could be such a clueless fool sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kaoru and Hikaru<strong>

Both twins thought it was getting late, so they decided to take a look at the hallway near the piano by the living room. "I can't believe that Kira lives here."said Hikaru. "Yeah, it's nice." Said Kaoru. Both took the third room to their right and were greeted by a nice room with a nice queen sized bed. "You want to go to sleep already Kaoru?" Hikaru said as he was talking off his clothes. "Yeah it's getting late." Kaoru replied as he let his brother help him undress.

"I'm worried about the boss and Kira, Hikaru, what if something bad happens to them?" he said as he climbed into bed. "I don't know, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass sometimes you know, what is a little rain going to do to him. For all we know he could have gotten home and Kira chasing after him." He said as he put his arms over his younger brother. "Your right, maybe we should go to his house first thing in the morning, they haven't called us yet." Said Kaoru as his eyes fluttered. "Yeah, that could be it." Said Hikaru as he closed his eyes into a weird dream.

**The Host clubs dream. **

Somehow Kira sent off a dream of what she was going to do with Tamaki in the morning, so this is how it went for every individual of the Host club.

I saw a figure, and it looked like a woman with the most beautiful shade of blue and her hair was silvery as the stars itself. Her skin was white as snow while her lips were the deepest red out there. I felt her carry me and it felt like I was being carried by a cloud. As she told me to hold on to her neck I felt her change into the white wolf. The tinkling of her laughter was far more beautiful than any music I had ever heard before. As we stepped out into the break of dawn she strolled into the woods gracefully and I couldn't feel her moving as she broke into a run. Seeing such a beautiful sight made me wonder of all the beauties that still exist out there. As she was approaching a home, it was like I never wanted to leave her side now that I know that White Wolf is a woman. Or so I thought, as I asked her/him. "So are you a guy or a girl to be exact?" "I can take either form young one." It answered back in a more masculine tone. "That doesn't answer my question." I told him. "Which do you prefer?" it asked. "Uhh." I was having trouble finding my answer when the spirit replied. "Is this much better for you? I find it also much more, natural." She relplied.

"How old exactly are you?" I asked out of curiosity. "I myself do not know, but I know I have lived before and will live after." She replied as we entered my homes balcony. She shifted back while I was thrown up and she caught me in mid air as she slowly touched the floor. She bought me to my bed as my eyes stared to fog up.

As my eyes were about to shut, I asked one last question. "Will I ever see you again?" She stroked my hair and put her hand on my cheek. "Soon." As her delicate hand left my cheek, I was enveloped in peaceful darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>That's cool right. That's cool, well guys I have to say I just want to see how this is going to end. Did some things surprise you? Will they ever find out that Kira's a girl, who's going to be the first to find out, and who's going to fall in love?<strong>

**Read, Like, Follow, and Review!**


	22. Tamaki goes home

As Kira opened her eyes from meditation, she turned and she could see Tamaki stirring in his sleep and shivering. "Oh sempi, I suppose I have no choice do I." She sighed as she shifted back into her wolf form walking closer to Tamaki and laying down to keep him warm.. Once she knew he was comfortable enough, she used her tail as a blanket and both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning. <strong>

**Tamaki's POV.**

I felt like if my head was resting on top of a cloud of cotton. As I opened my eyes slowly, I could see that we were still in the cave. Then the ground started to slowly rise up and down, looking to my right I found a mound and put my hand to it, squeezed it, and blushed fevorishly. Looking at the persons face, it looked like Kira, only that he had long white hair, and he looked like a girl. Jumping off of him quickly I started to panic, taking a closer look to his facial features, he defiantly looked like a girl, but my eye sight was foggy and what I saw was a Kira with long white hair and boobs. The hair was in beautiful curls laying on the floor and his face looked even more cute asleep. Then he started to open his eyes and they fluttered to display a beautiful ice blue color. She rose up, and her hair as if untouched by the dirt, bounced beautifully around her face. She rubbed his eyes and I was transfixed with the beauty in front of me. I didn't understand what was happening so I tried to stop the blurriness from my eyes.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and I noticed something from the corner of my eye, it was Tamaki staring at me. "Is everything alright Tamaki?" I said as I stood up. "You know you should stop running like nothing in the rain." I finished as I walked closer to him. "You..your, your.. why do you look like Kira?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Looking at myself I quickly changed into the wolf and he closed his eyes. "You are still recovering. See for yourself, open your eyes." I told him kindly. Tamaki opened his eyes slowly and looked at me, I tilted my head and he just looked frustrated. "It's the brake of dawn, now climb on my back, you are to wake up soon." I told him as I stood up. "What do you mean? This is a dream?" he asked confused. "Yes, now climb on my back, or are you scarred." Teasing him slightly. "No, well, no, lets' do this." He said as he climbed on. "Hold on." I said excitedly "Hold on to what?" he shouted nervously. I laughed at his nervousness. So I inclined my head and shook it as I grew a main.<p>

I dug my nails to the ground and I bent a strong current of wind to give me some speed. "Are you ready?" I told Tamaki as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Uhh, could we be a little….Geeeennnntaaaaalllll?!"

He grasped for dear life as I ran out of the cave, and I ran up the trees for a better route of the way to Tamaki's home. "You can open your eyes now." I said as I swiftly moved with the breeze. "It, it's, beautiful, I have never seen anything like it before." I could sense him relaxing a bit, but he did have it right, the sunrise was very beautiful. Meanwhile, I tried to remember where his house was located, while meditating I had a vision of what it had looked like so I tried my best too quickly get him into bed.

Passing the lake from Friday, I could see the trees and my house from above. Thinking which route would be better, I ended taking it through the forest since it would be safer. Jumping down branch to branch, I began to run on the ground since we were close to a private airport nearby. That brought up another thought, 'Hopefully the boys haven't woken up yet.'

* * *

><p><strong>With the Club<strong>

With the guys at Kira's house the first one to wake up was Haruhi to make some breakfast, since she couldn't figure out why did she had that dream. Next came in the twins already dressed, and then Mori. "Oh, good morning, I was just fixing some breakfast." Hauhi said as she got some plates from the dishwasher. "I had the strangest dream, I was riding on a white wolf on top of the trees." Said the Twins at the same time. Haruhi dropped her plate on the floor as it shattered by her feet. "Fujioka." Mori quickly picked her up and set her on the counter. "Haruhi! Are you alright?" Hikaru said as both twins rushed in her direction.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Said Kyoya as he walked to the Kitchen dressed as well. "Did you have a dream that involved you riding a wolf by any chance Kyoya- sempi? Said Haruhi as she got off of the counter having Mori to already have cleaned up the mess. "Thank you Sempi." Said Haruhi to Mori as he patted her hair. "Well, yes, how did you know what it was about?" said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "Because, we all had the same dream." Said the twins and Hauhi.

Then they looked at Mori and he just shook his head in approval. "This is odd, but someone has to wake up Honey." Said the twins. "Wake me up for what?" said a very moody Honey. "Did you by any chance dream about a white wolf Honey- sempi?" askd Kyoya. "Yeah, I heard you guys talk about it when I was dressing, strange though, I was brought to Tama- chans house." Said Honey as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Everyone looked at each other. "What do you think it means?" asked the twins. "I don't know but involved the white wolf, this could mean that Tamaki could be in trouble." Said Kyoya. "Riiiiighhtt, but how can you be sure sempi, it was just a dream, right?" said Haruhi as she took a bite of her eggs. "Only one way to find out we need to quickly go to Tamaki's house and see if he is their." Said Kyoya. "But, what if." Said Kaoru. "He is still in the woods with Kira?" finished Hikaru. "We don't know that for sure, and it seems like Tamaki left his cell at the table yesterday." Said Honey as the gang looked at Mori holding Tamaki's phone in his hands.

"So what are we doing here, let's go to Tamaki's house so I can go home already." Said Hikaru. "Right." Said everyone else.

As everyone got in the limo ,they quickly rushed to Tamaki's house using the fastest route possible.

* * *

><p>Kira was approaching the large mansion that belonged to the teen riding her back. "How do you know where I live?" Tamki asked as he got closer to Kira's neck. "I have to know about my children, young one." I said as I looked at the window with a balcony to it. Then Tamaki said happily. "That's my room, but how are we going to get up their?"<p>

I circled around and thought of something. I ran about thirty feet away from the balcony to Tamaki's room. "Tamaki, wrap your arms tightly around my neck and your legs around my torso." I told him just before I sprinted. "Wooaahhhh." Tamaki yelled as I ran up the wall and landed on his balcony. But as we were in the air my body shifted and as Tamaki was falling I caught him in my arms, bridal style, as he clung to my neck.

"You can open your eyes now Tamaki." I said rather amused because the idiot was shaking. It was probably due to the fact that I accidentally threw him in the air as my body shifted into my human form, or so I thought. "So is this your real form?" said Tamaki as he didn't stop staring at me. "I suppose so, know I believe it is almost time for you to wake up." I told him as I opened the door with my mind. "What do you mean, I can't be asleep." He said confused. I made an illusion of him sleeping in bed so he could believe what I was saying. "Oh, so it is just a dream." He said sadly.

"Yes, now I believe you already are ready for sleep, am I right." I said as I changed his clothes to silky pajamas. "But, but." I cut him off as I laid him on his bed. "I'll take care of you, and your friends, now don't worry. Close your eyes." I told him as I smoothed his hair and sent relaxation into his body. "Will…I..ever see you….again?" he said as his eyes were closing slowly. "I am much closer than you know Tamaki Souh." As I tucked him in and walked to the windows with white curtains.

Looking back at Tamaki, I have never seen him so peaceful before. Then out of nowhere the door busted open displaying the hostclub and they yelled "Tamaki!" The host club looked at me and I at them. "She, she's." said the twins. "Beautiful." Finished Haruhi with a twinkle in her eyes. I giggled and took a bow to them saying. "The white wolf is forever your guardian, young ones." With a breeze moving the curtains I escaped to the balcony with the club behind me. Thinking quickly I jumped off the balcony and turned into a snowy owl, and I went to the other side of the mansion; to go into the room next to Tamaki, just to make no assumptions that I didn't come with Tamaki last night.

Opening the window, I checked for any signs of other people staying in the room, once I declared the room safe, I switched into my human form and checked the drawers for some pj's. To my luck I did manage to find some high quality night wear. As I looked in the mirror, I was surprised that this time I did have my short hair this time instead of the long hair. Getting into the huge bed in the mansion, to make it look like someone slept in the bed. I then heard the Host club trying to wake up Tamaki so I got out of bed and walked to the neighboring room across from mine.

"What are you guys doing here at 8:00 in the morning?" I said rather annoyed. They turned slowly and I could see them sweat drop from embarrassment. "We just wanted to check on Tama- chan." Said Honey. "Why, did something happen?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "We all.." started Hikaru. "had the same dream." Finished Kaoru. "Are you serious?" I scoffed. "Yeah, though I don't know why, it was pretty fascinating though." Said Haruhi as she tapped her lip with her finger. "I have to agree with Haruhi Kira, though it was strange. Did you happen to have a dream last night?" asked Kyoya. "Well, I think I did have a dream, but I don't seem to remember it quite clearly. Sorry." I lied.

Then Tamaki started to wake up. "What, where am I?" he said as he touched his forehead. I walked towards him and acted surprised and confused. "Wait, you don't remember what happened yesterday?" "No, I don't, though it feels like I was dreaming during the whole time." He said as he put his head on his pillow. "Can you explain what happened yesterday Kira?" said Kyoya. "Yeah sure. Hey, now that I think about it, that would explain why Tamaki doesn't remember what happened yesterday." I told the guys as I sat down in Tamaki's bed.

"So then what happened to Tamaki?" asked the twins as they hugged each other with Hauhi in the middle of them."Well after I went outside to chase after Tamaki, I called his name and when he turned around he fell and hit his head on the ground. So when I saw him, I carried him back to the house only to find some animals fighting in the woods so I had to detour." "Where did you go?" asked Honey. "Well, I ended walking on the trail in the forest until I reached the limo that was supposed to take you guys home. I asked him to take me to his house because there was a strong storm coming. He asked why you guys weren't with us, I told him that you guys were safe with me so he took us here just in time before the strong storm hit. When I entered there was no one in the house which I did find strange but I eventually found his room and I put his pj's on so he could rest." I finished looking at Tamaki who was in deep thought. "Oh, come on boss, your usually not so serious." Said the twins.

"You're right! As of today, I declare to be more cheery!" he stood on the bed taking a superhero pose. I mentally groaned and I walked to the door. "Where are you going Kira- chan?" asked Honey. "I'm going home, I thank you Tamaki for letting me at least stay for the time being. I'll see you guys on tomorrow." Closing the door behind me, I changed clothes and took the pj's. Then leaving the bed made I exited the mansion of the superintendent's son.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is going to be one long story guys... Oh well, maybe...no.. "No what?" "Oh i was talking about someone's doom, maybe.." akward silence... "Kira, never mind" "Wait! You can't just!" <strong>

**Like review and Enjoy!**


	23. Meeting

**Meeting**

"I'm home, did you behave your self Will?" I asked as I took off my shoes and blaser. "Yes mam. Are you alright, my reading seem to find some major injury on your left ankle." He said worried. "Yeah, I fought a bear, but for the most part I am alright. You don't have to worry, all I want to do today is relax and make some music, maybe even paint." I said as I reached my room. "I have made the beds, and it seems like your friends are up to something, they are close to finding out more about you." He said as I placed my fingers in the scanner. "Oh, really, well I must be more precautious with them. I am not planning for anyone to endanger my plans here in Japan." I said as I placed my shoes in their place. "Will, could you do me a favor in washing my clothes please. Also any information about the mission?" I asked as I reclosed the closet. Putting on some house shoes, jeans, and a black tee.

"Yes, you are scheduled to meet one of the major groups in hospitals CEO here in Japan." He said seriously. "Why, I wanted to relax today, but I believe it is still early. What time Will?" I said as I went to the Kitchen to my Military office. "It is scheduled at o' 13 hundred hours." He said cheerily. "How come you're so happy all of the sudden?" I said as I placed my hand on the scanner. Just as I come in I hear a voice from the screen displays the president's seal. "Open message." I say as I take a seat farthest to the screen. Then I see a message with the president with General J. Luke, and General of the Army Shane W.E. Cane.

The first one to talk was the president. "Kira, I hope you are doing fine in Japan, as you know there is a terrorist group trying to get to the citizens of Japan, and so it was bestowed upon you to figure what, and who is behind all of this." Then the General spoke saying. "Kira, I know you have served for us your whole life as a Capitan of the U.S army and it is has been a great honor." I got scarred for a second, I had no idea what was going on and I thought that I was going to be discharged from the military. Then it was the highest General that spoke to me saying. "Kira, it is with great pleasure to award you with the rank of Lieutenant General. I salute you." I stood and saluted all three men, even though this was just a message. "Your new uniform is just in one of the many gray tubes that you have in your office Lieutenant. I am proud of you." Said the General. "Make this country proud Kira." Finally said the president as the message ended.

"You knew about this didn't you." I yelled at Will. "Must you always be right Miss. Kira." He said with a sigh. "Well which one is it?" I said excitedly. "Out of the eight ones here, I think it's obvious the one that isn't covered with the steel shaft mam." He said teasingly. "You would think that I would be dumber right Will." I snickered as I walked to the large enclosed gray tube. "You should know how to take a joke once in a while Will." I said as I placed my hand on the tube to open it.

What I saw was what I wanted the most, my uniform that I had been bestowed. "I wonder when did it get here." I asked loudly. "It was always here, though the tubes before were just covered." Will answered politely. "Oh, well I suppose I should wear it today for the meeting if I am going to empress the CEO." I said happily. "By the way Will, who is the CEO of this major company, I mean the only one I know that owns a large business like that is…" I stood still and my eyes gaped open widely in terror. "Don't, let me guess, he was here last night." I said forcefully trying to get the words from my mouth. "Right again, it would be that Kyoya Ootori's father owns the biggest running medical care here. Also he wants to revise his secret police force with you." Will continued. "Yoshio Ootori, does he know all about me then?" I said frightened. "About your status and business in the U.S army yes. Information about your powers no." he said flatly. I sighed a breath of relief and got my Uniform. "Well it seems like I have time to kill Will. Why not help me with a new song I'm composing." I said as I walked out of the office. "It would be my pleasure." He answered.

After putting my uniform on my bed, I went to my desk to get my music journal. "Let's see, I have this one song that I have finished do you want to hear Will, and give me your feedback alright." I said shyly as I walked to the living room to the grand piano. "It's been a long time, I think the last time I touched one was about 6 years ago." I sat down and took a deep breath and placed the music sheets on the stand. "You ready Will, and please don't criticize." I said as I placed my long slender fingers to the keys. "I won't." he said with a chuckle. Looking at the keys, I then closed my eyes and I begun playing. Every note was as beautiful as the last, though the song was a little short it still had a lot of emotion to the song. I thought about my life in America, and how it's changed even though its been a few days, and in those few days a lot has happened. The melody described what I was feeling at that moment, then a fast finish.

"So, what did you think?" I asked nervously to my computer programmed companion. "It was something spectacular. What do you call it?" he asked "Well, I think I'll call it..(Night Time Mahoneys Debut). What do you think?" I asked as I scrunched up my nose. "I think if fits it perfectly. Well done Miss. Kira." Will complemented kindly. "Thank you, now I am thinking about writing another song. I want it to have a unique yet selfish name all in one. You got any ideas Will?" I asked as I changed to a new page in my book. "Do you have something in mind already?" Will asked. "Maybe, but just a little bit." I said as I placed my hands to the keys. "Playing the first 8 counts were pretty good for a start, what do plan on calling it?" I asked giving a small grin. "Well, I can just tell now it's going to be the most beautiful music ever. I wonder how you manage to make such amazing music." Wait that's it. Most Beautiful Music Ever. That should be the name, though, I think it should also have its flare. What about (Most Beautiful Music Ever 3A Serenity). Does that sound good." I said as I wrote down the notes and the name of the song. "I think we have done a nice job if I do may say so myself." He said flattered. "Well, let's see if we can go half way with this song before I have that meeting, it seems like I have 2 hours, plenty of time before I go." I said as I continued with the music.

About 25 minutes before 1 in the afternoon, and I finished changing in my room as I put on my uniform. I figured that if he knows I'm a woman, then there is no need to hide my gender. Also I changed into animal form to get the long wavy hair that I had on Saturday. I hid my dog tags under the jacket and white tee that I had on under. Just as I was going to open the door I heard a knock coming from the outside. I checked through the peep hole and I saw a man with a black suit and shades. Opening the door the man spoke. "Lieutenant General Alexander?" giving me a solute. "At ese, yes I am she. State your business soilder." I said as I closed the door. "I have been instructed by the boss to take you to his home for a meeting mam." He said as he guestured out the black Bentley parked in the front of my house. "Alright, though I did not expect this, I thank you sir." I finished as I walked to the car and entered. "Guard the house Will." I whispered. "What was that mam?" The man in the suit asked. "Nothing, you may proceed." I said with certainty.

As we passed through the streets and the town, we came across a nice colony full of luxurious homes. "This is it General, the Ootori estate." He said through the review mirror. I was amazed at the view of the house. As I looked at the front of the house I noticed there were people gathered on the stairs of the house. "You seem very young mam, how long do you have serving the American Army?" he asked as he opened the door. Looking at him my answer was, "All my life." I said as I walked to the group of people waiting for me.

"Welcome Lieutenant General Alexander to our humble Home, I hope you had a nice trip here. I am Yoshio Ootori, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Said the father of Kyoya. "This is my family, I apologize that my youngest son is not here, I suppose he forgot about today." He bowed. "It is alright, I am glad to meet you as well Mr. Ootori, I have heard about you and your great deal in this business of yours. I hope today goes well. Then all of the sudden I felt something come in the way of me and Mr. Ootori. My reflexes reacted and I did an Arial twist as I caught a throwing knife in mid air as a few of them came in the direction of Mr. Ootori. Catching it a few inches from his heart, he stood practically still and grinning slightly. "Quite a sight, I just wanted to see your known skills or my self General. It seems like you are, though if you notice carefully, those throwing knifes are made of a resistant polymer plastic, so if it were to stab me, it wouldn't hurt due to the fact that they would break on contact." He turned as I gave the knifes to one of the maids that was standing nerby. "My instincts do not care weather if the weapon is plastic or not sir. My duty is to protect." I said as we went inside the house. Now that I thought about it, it was almost like I have been here before.

"Well make yourself comfortable, we are here to discuss an important matter regarding the safety for the students at Ouran." We walked to a large office and I sat down in a large table with nice chairs and an oak table. "I agree, but what does this have to do with me?" I said confused. "You are a student at the school are you not..General?" he said as he dropped his elbows to the table and a fist under his chin. "What?" said the two boys in shock. "Now how old exactly are you general?" asked the oldest. "Can you guess how old I am." I said as I sat back in my chair. "18, you must be a senior at the school am I correct?" asked the second oldest. I smirked.

"Well, what is your age." Said the oldest. "I turned 16 this Friday." I smiled widely and to see the wide eyed children of the Ootori CEO be in disbelief. "If you don't believe me, you can sample some of my bone marrow, or take a blood test Dr." I said to the oldest.

"My, that is quite alright General. Now to business." He said coldly. "Right, I am aware of the situation that happened at Ouran if that is why you called me here." I said as I placed my hands on my lap. "You are correct, they came into my private forces detention center and during the whole time that they were there, they kept mumbling about someone called The White Spirit. Did you see what happened during the whole thing General while you were at the school?" asked Yoshiro. "No, but when I checked to look at where your son usually stays after school sometimes I heard them talking to Hauhi Fujioka and questioning her about trying to remember something, but her response was a no." I replied. "Interesting, so do the club members already know that you are a woman?" He asked. "I hope they still don't sir, I plan on keeping it this way, and if you would also keep this information to yourself and not speak of it would be greatly appreciated." I said with a tinge of aggressiveness. "I will do my best, and speaking of best. Are you aware of my private police force, General?" He said as he stood up. "Yes sir I am very much aware of your force." I told him as he approached me. "Would you like to visit one of the training grounds here at the house General?" he asked. "It would be my pleasure Sir." I answered in return.

"It would be a great deal if you could make sure the students at Ouran are always safe General." He said with authority. "Now, talking about saftry, do you think you could be better than my best solders in my force?" he asked questionably. "I cannot answer that question sir." I said smoothly. "Why not?" he said as he looked at me with the corner of his eye. "To put it simply, I don't know how your solders are, so I don't know if I can actually beat them. You say you have the best of the best, so doesn't that prove your point?" I said as we walked to the gym. I saw about 20 people training hard, and of course, they were all men. "These are my best troops, so what do you say General, can you handle all of them at the same time." Mr. Ootori taunted. "I removed my jacket and my hat as I placed them on a clothes rack near the door. "It would be my pleasure to test your troop's sir." I said as I walked to them.

As soon as they saw me they stood still wondering why a girl was walking among them. "If you think you have actual skills, and you have the balls to come up to me and fight. Come right up and show me what you got!" I said as I put my hands on my hips. Everyone laughed, while one of them said. "You're joking right? Who do you think you are?" Rising an eyebrow I turned to a big built guy with brown hair and vivid green eyes. "I am Lieutenant General Kira Alexander to the American Military Goverment. The question is, who are you?" at that moment I felt one of them charge from behind me and sensed him before he could strike a blow.

Moving swiftly to my right, the officers tried very hard to get me, but I kept dogging the punches. I could see one of them getting irritated because he couldn't hit me, getting bored myself, I caught one of his punches, and a loud crack of the man's bone was echoed around the room. Then grabbing his belt buckle and shirt, I quickly threw him on some oncoming officers.

I quickly dismantled each one coming towards me. Then I felt my hair yanked hard and my head whipped back harshly. "What the hell?" I said as I fell on the floor and was pinned down by the man with Brown hair and green eyes. As he got on top of me, he chuckled saying. "You didn't forget about me did you General?" I looked at him without a hint of emotion; I mentally laughed, he was not going to expect what was going to happen next. As he had my hands over my head and we were practically face to face, he said smugly. "That was easier than expected, weren't you ever told to always have your hair up?" he said with a smirk on his face. "Yes, though this isn't over yet." I buck headed him and loosened his grip as I got him off of me, and I stood up quickly.

"I must have miss underestimated you, I didn't expect that, so I think one of us has to finish this." He said as he got up and wiped the sweat off of his chin. "No, you have demonstrated enough in this combat. There is no need to end this." I turned to get my stuff when I felt him punch me rather hard on my back. "What, but how.." He said astonished. Turning slowly, I could feel my aura around me. I wasn't going to deal with this little piece of shit. "I told you there is no need to end this, but if you must insist, so be it." Punching him faster than he could ever see someone punch, I hit his pressure points. Then to finally end it, I roundkicked him on the side of the face as he was knocked out on the floor. "Don't underestimate your opponents."

Dusting my hands, everyone who recovered was openmouthed at the sight of me. I fixed my hair, put my jacket on and cap. "So, does that prove any worth of me Mr. Ootori." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't show any emotion, but he did answer. "I am very impressed with your demonstration, now I do suppose you are tired, why don't we go drink some tea in the mean time." Mr. Ootori said as he turned and exited the training room. Looking through the corner of my eye I saw the men looking at me leave. Smirking slightly, I followed the men to an outside garden which was very elegant in taste. Taking about 30 minutes, we talked about other things regarding the safety of the students at Ouran and what would be best.

Now that the meeting was over I dismissed myself and made my way out the door with a salute to the CEO. 'This was a really strange meeting, I wonder what he really is up too.' I think as I head out the door. Putting on my shades on, I start walking down the stairs when I see Kyoya heading up the stairs in a fast pace when we both cross one another. We then slowed down to look at one another.

"So you must be the Young Kyoya Ootori your father talked about then, It is finally good to finally see you." I say confidently. "Yes, indeed as well." He said as he bowed back in respect. "Well then, if you'll excuse me. I have some business to attend to." I say avoiding as much eye contact as possible. I was glad that the shades were dark. I got in the car and without looking back, rode back home.


	24. Music Class

For the most part, everything went back to normal after my birthday. Club was good though I still couldn't get used to the fact that they were so popular. It was annoying and I tried my best not to pay attention, usually I didn't want to host, but I did anyway. It would be the same I had different clients sometimes, but for the majority of the time I had the same girls visit me.

"So Kira, how was your weekend, we heard you had the host club come to your house." Said Yumi. "Yeah, they were a pain in the ass, especially Tamaki." I said as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Oh, really why?" asked Victoria. "I rather not go into details." I said giving a small smirk while inclining my head. "You're so cool Kira." Said all three girls at the same time. 'I will never get used to this, it's so ridiculous. But I suppose this is for Haruhi, god, I hope this ends soon.' I mentally said to myself.

"Excuse me ladies, but the club will be closing now, we shall be expecting you tomorrow." I looked up at Kyoya as he was gesturing everyone to leave. "Until, tomorrow ladies." I said as I gave them a bow. They squirmed in delight and they exited with the rest of the girls.

Then two dorks came up to me and put their arms over me. "So Kira" said Hikaru. "Ready to go?" finished Kaoru. "Please get off of me." I said annoyed. "You're never fun." They both said. "Aaand why should I care?" I said as I started walking to get my stuff. "You will never be popular with the ladies if you don't have any fun." They said trailing behind me. "Look, for the most part I am very popular from the looks of it, and second I'm not going to change who I am just for some silly club ok." I said as I got my bag and headphones. Then I heard Tamaki yell as he came up to my face. "WHYY, why doesn't my son like it here? And you two, stop messing with him!"

"Tamaki, chill." I said as I got ready for my next class. "What class do you have next Kira-chan?" asked Honey. "Umm, music 2, at least that's what it says in my schedule." I said as I looked at the crumpled paper in my hands. Then everything became quiet. "Why are you guys all quiet all of the sudden?" I asked as I turned around to look at the club members. Tamaki had teary eyes and a wide grin on his face. "OHH, my little boy is going to class with his daddy! I'm soooo gladddd!" he ran up to me and hugged me really hard. "O..k.. Tam..a..ki…s..ss..e..mp...i." I said trying to get oxygen in my lungs as he was cutting my circulation. "Oh, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Dusting my pants and fixing my tie, I looked at Tamaki and put on my headphones. "I'm fine." I answered as I went out the doors without looking back.

Once I reached music class it was mostly filled with high class pricks. Going to the director of the class I introduced myself and took a seat at the back of the class. Once I sat down, I saw Tamaki barge in the class room with his loud self saying. "Kira! Where are you! You left without me."

"Damn, this dude never gives up does he?" I quietly said to myself as I tuned up the volume of my headphones. He scanned the room and saw me in the back, ran up to me, and held my face with both of his hands saying in that dramatic voice he uses in the club. "I missed you." Then that's when the commotion of the girls swarmed through the classroom with squeals and peals of giggles. "Tamaki, stop, I think I have enough of this at the club." I said as I looked away in another direction.

"Tamaki, don't pay attention to him, he's just a commoner." Said one of the girls that were standing around us. "Yeah, and class is about to start so come sit with us and you could play the piano for us." Said another. "Ladies, please this is a fatherly bonding time with my little Kira." He said as he ruffled my hair. "Tamaki, just go, with them." I said as my eyes were shadowed by my hair. "But Kira," I stopped him and finished. "It's fine just go please." I clenched my fists. With that Tamaki left and he didn't say a word afterword's.

The class was a group of twenty and they didn't bother talking to me nor did the other guys. They were to busy talking about money and other things. Meanwhile I just sat back and got my sketch pad out of my bag and began to sketch. About thirty minutes later I heard a sound and put up my head phones. It was the most emotional music I have ever heard of before. I looked up and saw that what was making that music, was none other than Tamaki himself. "Well then, it seems like that numskull does have something useful after all, and if I remember correct he played at my house though I wasn't really paying that much attention anyway" I jested. Putting on my headphones on I began to draw Tamaki playing the piano. It was a view that I know will never come again.

Then a shadow came up on me and I looked up at the figure. "So Kira, what did you think?" Tamaki smoothly said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't hear you sempi, I apologize" I lied as I put up my sketch journal. "You should stop wearing your headphones all the time, you'll miss out on all the wonders that are out there." He said. "Sempi." I awed at him. "So since you were so rude in not listening to me play, you have to play something in front of the class." He said confidently. "Sempi! That is out of the question." I said sternly. Now everyone was looking at the two of us. I felt really small as they all just looked at me and then Tamaki spoke saying. "I'll choose the instrument to see if you are really worthy of actually being in here." He confidently said as he strolled around the classroom to find an instrument.

I groaned and looked at the class as they were helping Tamaki because he had trouble finding an instrument. Putting up my stuff I decided to just get this over with since I had no time to play his silly little games. Going to the piano I sat in the stool and stared at the keys. I think I might as well try my new masterpiece (Most Beautiful Music Ever 3A Serenity). I started playing the notes and closed my eyes to feel the music surround me. Going at it slow I knew this was what I feel like inside. It was pretty good way to show something beautiful. I was really focused on the song and it bought all the good memories I had growing up, even though I was locked up most of the time. There were so many places I wanted to go to, but I was always busy doing work. Looking up I could see Tamaki wide eyed as I played the piano, as well as some of the students that were surprised as well. I laughed and kept playing the song that I had created over the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's Host Club's pov**

I couldn't believe what was being played by Kira, this was something I couldn't understand. It was so beautiful and his laugh sent chills down my spine. As I looked around I saw everyone teary eyed as Kira played her melody.

The host club was walking to class when they all heard something beautiful being played in one of the rooms ahead. "Let's check it out Haruhi!" said the twins as they took her to where the music was being played. Honey and Mori looked at Kyoya and they also followed the three first years. As the third and second years entered the door they could see everyone in complete surprise. Not knowing who it was the first person that came to mind was Tamaki, and as they looked ahead, someone who stood out the rest. Someone who they wouldn't have expected, Kira, Kira was playing.

As the hosts looked at their King, his eyes were shadowed by his hair but you could see streams of tears rolling down his cheek. As they continued to look at Kira, a sense of peace overwhelmed the room. Then as she finished she stood and said "How was that?"

Everyone ran up to Kira and started to ask a million questions, but the only person she was looking was at Tamaki who was standing and looking at her as well.

* * *

><p>I looked at Tamaki and excused myself from the large crowd surrounding me. Walking up to Tamaki he just hid his face because he was turning a cute shade of pink. "Look sempi I truly am sorry for not hearing you play, but-" I was caught with surprise when Tamaki hugged me closely. "Sempi." I didn't know what to think, but for the first time I could feel my cheeks flush red just a little. "That was so beautiful Kira! Amazing! Magnifique! Stupendous!" He let go and started jumping all over the place. 'That's the Tamaki I know.' I thought as I looked at him display radiance.<p>

"That was soo beautiful!" I turned to look at the door to see the club at the door. The twins ran to me and nuzzled my cheeks. I looked at the club and they were to my surprise teary eyed as well. "Why are you guys crying? I mean for reals, guys." I said as I pried myself from the twins. Walking to the club I put my hands on my pockets and sternly told them. "Oy, yes I can play. I have been for a long time, and I can play about 25 more, but that doesn't mean you can barge up in here and start crying do I make myself clear?" I said as I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow. "Kira." They all said with awe. "Don't just stand there, go to class you bunch of idiots we'll talk about it tomorrow." I grinned as I shoved them out the door. Looking back at Tamaki I gave him a small smile and told him. "Let's not do this frequently ok sempi?" He smiled and we took a seat as class went on.

* * *

><p><strong>Their is more to come guys. So don't worry ok!<strong>

**Love, Arik Flow**


	25. Sempi Finds Out

I was sitting alone and looked at everyone hosing. To be honest it has been about a good three months, and I still haven't gotten used to the guys. Hikaru and Kaoru were with their brotherly love shenanigans, Honey was eating cake, Mori was Mori, Tamaki was princely and flawless as usual, Haruhi was being a natural, and Kyoya, well Kyoya was sitting in the corner typing away on his computer. "Kira, could you bring us some more coffee?" I heard Tamaki order as he cupped one of his guests' chin.

I mentally shivered and scrunched my nose as I walked to the storage. Heating some water and putting it in a teapot I walked back to the table where Tamaki was sitting at. Pouring the coffee, milk, and sugar I left them and walked back to where I was sitting. "This is amazing!" Tamaki yelled across the room. "Stop yelling sempi." I said as I got aggravated. "Kira, what did you do to make this taste so good?" He said as he ran up to me with the cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nothing I just made the coffee, put vanilla in the milk, sugar." I said as I looked at him. "I have never thought of it, it is absolutely fantastic!" He said as he flipped his hair. "Ok sempi, go back to hoasting." I said as I pushed him towards the girls. "Oh, I want to taste." Said one of the girls. Then more asked and I ended up going to the store to buy some more coffee, because the dammed drink was popular with the ladies.

Sitting back down I decided to sit with Kyoya because we were close. "So, it seems like your creativity has gotten the best of you today." He said with a grin. "I don't mind at all." I said as I propped an elbow on the table. I looked at everyone and their seemed to be a girl coming from where Tamaki was hosting, to our direction. "Kyoya, details." I said as I sat up on the chair. "Kanako Kasugazaki, rich, father owns a large company, and has a certain host hopping disease." He said smoothly. I nodded my head. I looked at her and she had short brown hair that matched her eyes. I remained relaxed because I thought she was going to talk to Kyoya, but instead, she came up to me.

With her hand, she smoothed my hair and brought my face close to hers and she said. "I never thought you'd be this handsome. The rumors were true, I think you'll be my new favorite." I looked at her and thought. 'So she a host hopping hoe? I can see that." I looked at her and stood.

'Ugh, I hate being so tall, look at me, I tower over her by at least 6 inches.' I said mentally ignoring what she said. "Are you lost at words Kira?" she said as she put her hand to my chest. I chuckled "Are you sure you are not mistaken milady?" I took her hand off of me. "What do you mean by that?" she said as she brought her hands to her face. I didn't want to deal with her crap so didn't say anything, I left the chick hanging.

I walked to where Haruhi was hosting and she looked at me with that cute smile she puts on. "Hey Haruhi, what's up?" I say as I sit by her. "Just talking with these beautiful ladies here." She said as she looked at the blushing girls in front of us. "Don't mind me Haruhi, I just wanted to get away from that chick over their by Tamaki." I said in a low voice. "Which one." She whispered back. "Short hair, brown eyes." I said with my lips poking out. "Mmm." Haruhi said a she held her chin.

" .hii" yelled the twins 'Fuck' I said in my head. The twins they were a feisty bunch. "I don't think it's fair." Said Kaoru "To have Kira all by yourself." Finished Hikaru. "What do you guys want?" I said as I looked at them from the corner of my eye. They thought and they came in front of me to say. "Let's play which one is Hikaru game!" they hid their bangs with hats and switched around. I looked at Haruhi and stuck my tongue in annoyance while she giggled.

"Ok Kira, guess who is Hikaru." They said at the same time. "I don't have time for this." I said as I got up. "Come on Kira, though no one has gotten it right besides just one person." They said in unison. I looked back in disbelief, "Are you serious? Man you guys have it tough." I laughed. "It's not that hard to tell you guys apart." I said as I got my bag. "Then which one of us is Hikaru?!" they yelled. I looked at them with a poker- face and walked to the door. "Hey, just don't leave without giving an answer." While both twins said it at the same time Hikaru sounded agitated, while Kaoru said it in a more desperate/curious voice. Looking back at them I just said. "Hikaru you're the one on the right." As I opened the door, they said confidently. "You're wrong." I heard the girls gasp in surprise. I snickered and looked at the red headed twins. "Hikaru you know I'm not wrong, do don't try to bull shit me, I'm better than that." With that, I walked to the gardens after going to my music class to borrow a violin.

Going into the maze I found myself finding a gazebo in the middle of the rose maze. Although it really didn't have anything and it was just a brown wasteland, I told myself. "What harm is it to make this all green again." I then run my hands on the bare leafless wall and it blooms with beautiful white flowers and the most vivid green leafs. "See that's much better right, although it might be just a little cold, you'll survive the winter." Grabbing one of the roses I prick my finger with the thorn. "Not again." I groaned. But just as I was about to stick my finger in my mouth I decited to drop it on the rose. "This could make a cool drawing." I sat as I look at the crimson colored rose. I open the case of the violin and sit it on the table then set the flower on top of it. "This is going to look soooo cool." I squeaked excitedly. I got out my sketchpad and pencil and started to work. I really focused on the drawing and once I finished sketching I colored it in about 10 minutes. "I think you did really good Kira, if you don't say so yourself." I smugged.

Then I took my head phones out because I had to finish this song for one of the violinists in the U.S. I had started it and wanted to see how it sounded with the violin. I was really tired, but I had to do it. So grabbing the violin, I start the music as I listen to it. It was upbeat, and moderate in taste. I close my eyes to focus on the music that I have in my head, and my fingers move swiftly on the strings of the violin. I liked how it was going being undisturbed by anyone or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Club<strong>

The club was quiet and once everyone left everyone was sitting around meanwhile Tamaki was in his emo corner moping around. "You know that was strange of Kira just to leave the club like that." Said Haruhi as she looked out the window. "Yeah, I wanted to share cake with him." Whined Honey- sempi.

The twins were sitting together and couldn't believe that Kira had gotten it right. "I can't believe it Hikaru, he got it…right." Said Kaoru as he snuggled closer to his older brother. "Your right Kaoru. He did." Said Hikaru as he looked at the windows from where he was sitting. Hikaru then looked at Tamaki moaping in the corner of the room and both twins had the same idea. With wide grins they went to go bug Tamaki.

Haruhi annoyed with the three nitwits in the corner she walked to where the more mature teens where at. "What is it Haruhi, came over here to get away from that shady bunch?" Kyoya said never taking his eyes off of his laptop. Haruhi grimaced at his comment. 'It's like he can read my mind.' She mentally said to herself. "Yeah, something like that sempi. But why is Tamaki-sempi acting like that?" she said as she sat across from Kyoya. "It's because Kira- chan stole one of Tama- chans regulars." Answered Honey over a large piece of strawberry cake. "Oh, but why does he make such a big deal about it. I mean its just one, what is it about her that makes Tamaki act like that." She said curiously. Kyoya looked up from his laptop and looked back. "His client is Konako Kasugazaki, although she may be a regular she constantly changes her favorites." He said as a glare came across his galsses. "Yeah, I was her last favorite before Tama- chan." Said Hoeny as he hugged his pink Usa. "Yeah." Agreed Mori- sempi. "Oh, so that's why." Haruhi's aha moment displayed as she dropped her fist on her hand.

"It's not fair, why does Kira take all my good clients?" Tamaki dramatically said. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped messing with Tamaki and looked at each other in annoyance. "What are you going to do with Kira- chan?" asked Honey. Tamaki though for a long while and finally said seriously, "We are going to have a winter Masquerade." Everyone looked at Tamaki like he just completely ignored everyone. "When is this going to be exactly?" asked the twins. "We shall have it on the last day of school before winter." He said as he spun in place and sparkles surrounded him. "Were going to find Kira boss." Said the twins as they went out the door. "Hey, come back here, Hikaru, Kaoru, come back here!" Tamaki yelled. Then the rest of the group were getting ready to go outside. "You guys too?" Tamaki whined. "Yeah, we can't just let the twins have all the fun." Said Honey as Mori placed a cute pink bunny eared winter hat on him. "Maamaaa, you're going to leave to?" said Tamaki with teary eyes. "It would make sense for you to come with us Tamakai." Said Kyoya as he placed on his coat and scarf. "Right!" Tamaki in a hurry put on his belongings and went with the group.

Once everyone was outside they heard music coming from the gardens. Everyone looked at each other and decided to check it out. Once they reached where the music was being played they saw Kira playing and as she moved towards their direction it seemed like she was crying, but her eyes were obscured with her bangs. She then put her violin down on the table and touched the water that came from above.

* * *

><p>I fingered the water in my hands and looked up at the ceiling. There was an icicle that was melting and then a drop of liquid ran down my cheek from above. I gave a sigh then look in front of me and see the club. I look at them with curiosity, as my breath gets heavier and comes out of my mouth in white mist. "What are you guys doing here?" I say with a cough. "We came to look for you." Answered Haruhi bringing her scarf closer to her face. "Why?" I said as I walked closer to them. The twins came closer to me and put their faces by my cheeks. "Kira, your cold as Ice!" they said at the same time. "We better get you inside-" they stopped talking when they looked behind me. "Kira, how did you do this?" Asked the twins. "I don't know, now can we leave please, I don't have time for this." I said passing the host club. "I just want to be left alone." I mumbled as I started walking out the maze.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think is wrong with Kira?" asked Haruhi. "I don't know but he is acting strange." Said the twins. "What do you think is going on with him, Takashi?" asked Honey. Mori just remained silent. Tamaki went inside of the gazebo and took the rose that Kira left and as he picked it up he noticed a journal. Looking at it he saw a name elegantly written that said Kira. Kyoya looking Tamaki walked closer to him and looked at the beautiful drawings of animals, flowers, and people. Just as Tamaki was in the middle of the Journal and he saw himself playing the piano, it was incredibly realistic, and as he fipped to the next page he looked at the violin and rose drawing. "This is probably why Kira came outside, but I am baffled on how this is actually possible." Kyoya said as he gestured to the vibrant plant life surrounding them. "I have no idea Kyoya." Said Tamaki with a smile.<p>

Both friends came out of the maze when they looked ahead. "He is sure mysterious." Said Tamaki. Then out of nowhere Kira fell to the ground. Everyone seemed to pause and their screams were silent as they rushed to aid Kira. "Mori and Honey sempi take him to the infirmary." Said Tamaki as he knelt by Kira. "No, I'm fine." Kira struggled to say as she tried to get up. "Kira, let us help you." Said Honey as he placed his hat on Kira's head, while Mori took off his Jacket and placed it on her.

Mori gently picked up Kira it surprised him that he was so light to carry for a boy "his" size. But not wasting time Honey and him rushed to the nurse. As Mori was running when he saw Kira opened her eyes and looked up at Mori. "Mori- sempi I'm so cold." With that he felt Kira snuggling closer to him as they barged through the door to the nurse.

The nurse then told Mori and Honey to help undress Kira, due to her being close to hyperthermia. They were given a flannel shirt and warm cashmere pants. They quickly set her on one of the beds and closed the curtain Honey went with the nurse and Mori stayed inside with Kira. He began quickly removing "his" jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to be shocked Kira's entire torso wrapped he then noticed by his belly button was stained with crusty blood. Besides having a very nice six pack, the two boys were wondering why Kira had the wound in the first place. Looking around the boys needed to act fast if they were going to help Kira, Mori saw bandages by a table, and cut where it was wounded. Once he cut the bandages, they unraveled themselves as Kira's breasts were clearly visible only having the nipple being slightly covered with one of the strands.

Mori flushed redder than a tomato. He just stood their and was baffled, he didn't expect that, at all. Honey then came into the room and asked his cousin. "Takashi, why are you blushing, are you done with Kira?" he said as he hugged Tamaki. Honey then looked in Kira's direction to be completely shocked as his cousin. Kira opened her eyes and was confused at the current situation, she sat up and felt a sharp pain coming from her lower abdomen. As she looked ahead, the two seniors were clearly out of it,and she quickly covered herself with her arms, while the two boys turned around.

Kira stood and walked towards Mori and tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately shivered and blushed even more. "Sempi, could I have that wrap you have on your hand please?" Kira said calmly. Mori acted immediately and held out the bandages without looking back. "Please wait outside, and don't let anyone come inside please. Once they leave come back." she finished as both left out of the room quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Kira cleaned her wound, wrapped it with the bandages, and changed clothes. She thought 'What am I going to do now, I can't erase their memories, stupid gender limit. I don't know what I'm going to do, hopefully the others don't find out." She said as she got into the rather large bed. She struggled to get into the sheets, and was scared to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mori and Honey were waiting outside of the nurses' office and were completely baffled on what had happened. The rest of the club were walking with dragged feet, they were worried about Kira and were going to in her room. Honey saw the group and his hands started to sweat, 'What am I going to do if they go inside?" Honey and Mori looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing. Then Tamaki ran up to them and started yelling. "HOW'S MY SON! WHERE IS HE! LET ME THROUGH!" they detained him as the rest of the host club. "Why are we out here sempi?" asked Haruhi s she looked at the two seniors. "Kira doesn't want to see anyone." Said Honey in a dark voice. Everyone backed up but suddenly the twins were missing.<p>

Just as Mori took notice that the two red heads were missing the door closed to Kira's room. Everyone rushed inside as the twins guestured everyone to be quiet. They opened the screen to see Kira breathing heavily as she clutched the sheets. They didn't know what was going on so one of the nurses came with some paperwork and told everyone else to go to class. Tamaki then took the nurse and cupped her chin and said. "My princess, could it be possible for us, to say with our friend?" as if unaffected by his charm replied " I'm sorry, but I cannot. Only these two gentlemen right here can, and it is strictly enforced that only the people who come with the injured person will be allowed to stay." With that she pushed the loud bunch out and left Mori and Honey inside with Kira.

They stood there not knowing what else to do, until they heard a groan coming from Kira. They rushed in to check on her and it was a strong sight. Kira was sweating and her body laying flat on the bed, as they got closer they saw her vains on her neck. They didn't know what to do, it was like she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Tears formed on her closed eyelids as they ran down her cheeks.

Just as she clutched the sheets Kira sat strait up yelling . "RIN!" she gasped for air as she choked on her sobs. "Kira-chan." Said Honey as he placed his hand gently on Kira's shoulder. She looked at Honey with teary eyes and quickly dashed the tears away. "Kira-chan what's wrong?" Honey said sweetly. "Nothing." She said quickly. "Kira-chan please, we're your friends you can trust us." Honey pleaded. "It's been a long time since I could trust someone sempi." Kira said coldly.

She sank into the sheets and looked depressed. This was the first time they noticed that Kira had developed dark circles under her eyes, she looked like someone who was brutally beat up, depressed. "We'll leave then if that is ok with you Kira." Said a said Honey- sempi. Kira didn't say anything as she saw the two seniors leave. Once Honey left Mori heard a small voice say. "Mori- sempi, please stay." He looked at his cousin and with a nod he went back with Kira. He looked at her and blushed a little at the sight of Kira. She looked straight at him , grasped her wrist, and said Sempi could you stay here with me. Please?" She finished saying looking down. This came out of a surprise for Mori but he walked to her bedside and looked at a person who he thought for three months was a guy was clearly a girl.

Kira bobbed her head once, twice, and through Instinct he propped Kira against him as he also got under the covers with Kira. He looked at her, and brushed her hair away from her face. At the kind gesture a streak of water fell upon Kira's cheek as she opened her eyes to look at Mori blushing at her. She was then brought up to Mori's chest and she grasped his shirt in surprise. Mori could now understand why Kira always smelled like peaches and cream, he held her close as he felt her breathing evenly, and didn't let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for taking so long, you know school can be a hassle, with all that crap school makes us do. Anyway I don't know when I am going to post the next chapter but it will be soon. I do plan to finish this fanfic so don't worry about that guys. Until next time, adieu my beautifuls.<strong>

**Read, Like, follow, and Enjoy! **

**Arik Flow **


	26. A Fight

After the whole incident at school I became a lot closer to Mori and Honey sempi. I would have never expected it to, and they respected me a whole lot more. I didn't know that I went to Honey's house right after school, and didn't expect someone to be there. I opened my eyes and didn't know where I was until I heard a knock coming from the door. "Come in." I said curiously. Honey came inside with his cousin carrying a tray of food. "Oh, you don't have to do that sempi." I said trying to get out of the King sized bed. "No, you say in bed Kira- chan."Honey said with a smile. "Well, thank..you..sempi." I said kindly. They set the food right in front of me. They then got two chairs and sat them in front of the bed. Looking at them with a curious face Honey gestured the food, and I understood why. "Oh, right." I said as I took a bite of the delicious meal. Dabbing the napkin on my mouth I asked. "Who and why did you bring me here?"

Honey replied, "Takashi carried you here to my house, because I thought it would be better if you did." He said as he blushed slightly. I then remembered what had happened and asked bashfully. "So then you saw…" They blushed feverishly, inclined their heads down, and shook their heads up and down like chastised boys. I laughed until my stomach cramped up. "Oh that was too good, I don't know why you guys are…don't tell me, was that the first time you have seen boobs before?" I said shocked. I could tell their blush was deepened. Finishing my plate of food I set it by a table and bowed to my hosts. "I thank- you for letting me stay in your residence for the time being, but I should go now." Turning I head for the door and felt Honey hug me from behind. "Please Kira- Chan, please don't go." He said as he snuggled his face on my back and squeezed my waist. I just stood there, I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say, but I think I..I think I.. "Sempi?" I felt his grip tighten. "I would appreciate if you could let go, the wound might be healed but it's still bruised." I said trying to hold the pain. I turned to carry the small senior as he gratefully jumped into my arms. I then looked at his tall cousin, and he smiled a wonderful smile.

Looking back to the chattering Honey, I gave a smile while he blushed. "Let's make something sweet to eat." I said as I scrunched my nose in a smile, and carried him piggy back style to the kitchen. Mori soon followed and just stood there watching us. "What would you like?" I said getting the basic ingredients. "I don't know." He said puzzled. Looking at Mori I asked him for an opinion. "Mori, sempi, what would you like to eat?" he looked at me with those intense eyes. I sweat dropped and walked back a bit because he was just eyeing me. "Sempi?" Mori then stood, walked towards us and looked at me. "Strawberry cake." He said getting some berries from the large fridge. I smiled at him, and giving Honey a wink we went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

We ended up with a whole table of desserts. "Kira" I turned to see Mori-sempi coming closer to my face. "What is it?" I said confused. He tilted my face gentely with his fingers and then wiped my cheek with a moist towel. When he was done I thanked him and he patted my hair. I blushed because that was the first time I heard him say my name, it was quite pleasing. "I'm so hungry, I want to eat everything. Thank-you for making everything Kira-chan." Honey said as little flowers surrounded his blond head. "You're welcome sempi, now how about that strawberry cake?" I said as I got some plates.

"I feel puckish, that was really good." Said Honey as he rested his chin on the table. "I am surprised you ate almost everything sempi, I'll take your plate and Mori's." I got the plates and started to clean everything up. His house was very big and elegant, also very traditional. Then out of nowhere, a shuriken passes right by my eye as it digs in the wall. Turning around, I see Honey and the school martial arts teacher fighting. Mori was just looking at the two and I ran to them both. Then Mori came up to me and blocked my way. He looked intimidating but it didn't scare me. "Get out of my way sempi." I said looking up to him, sure he was about 6 inches taller, but I stared him down with a dark glare. Then I see honey get scratched on his cheek and a few drops blood hit the floor.

I widened my eyes in shock and I quickly lifted Mori and threw him over me. I felt rage, anger, fear, I charged with all my force towards the brown headed teen wearing glasses. The animal in me took over I felt it surge through my body as I know ran on all fours, he didn't expect it, I tackled him to the floor and was inches from his face and roared fiercely. I then noticed, this boy, was Honey's brother. I whimpered and got off of him. I stepped back and turned away from them as I morphed back into my human self. "Kira." Was what surprised Honey could say. "Your, your." Turning to face them Mori spoke saying. "The White Spirit." Looking at them I said with a tight face. "Now you know."

"Why didn't you tell us Kira chan?" said Honey as he came closer to me. "Honey, your hurt, let me fix that." I touched his cheek as I ran my hand over the wound. "There all better." I said as I ruffled his hair. Everyone looked at me like I was some lunatic. I sat in one of the chairs and said. "I didn't tell you because I am doing some private work alright, now, about what you just saw, you will never speak of it to no one, what you two know found out at school is absolutely confidential, is this understood?" I said with authority. They shook their heads, meanwhile I looked at Honey's younger brother, and he remained in silence.

Looking at him I held out a hand to stand him up. "I apologize for what happened, you see once you spilled your brothers blood, the animal that I have inside reacted and that is why I tackled you." I said seriously. Looking towards Mori who was looking at me with an awed expression. I then apologized for taking him down. "Don't ask anything please, I would rather keep it that way for now." I said as I looked at everyone. "Ok" they all responded. Then my pocket rang as I got my cell out. "Hello." "KIRA WHERE ARE YOU…..muffle" I covered the speaker with my hand as I looked at Honey and Mori. "It seems like someone's in trouble guys." I said with a smirk. Putting it back to my ear I said calmly. "Sempi I'm fine, currently I am in Honey- sempi's residence, I'll talk to you later ok." "Wait don't hang up on me!" BEEP. I ended the conversation as I looked at everyone. "Well, It seems like Tamaki- sempi is mad at me or all of us." I looked at Honey's younger brother as he stammered. " …that…s. ." I rolled my eyes as I looked at him pathetically. "Yes, is that a problem?" He clenched his fists until they were white. "I demand a rematch, I want to see how good you really are." He said now confidently. "No." I said sternly. "You will fight me, if you wish to step into this house hold again you will fight me!" he said angrily.

"You have no idea in what you're getting into." I said coldly. "Chika, I don't want you to fight Kira- chan she's injured." At that he covered his hand as all of us were shocked on what Honey just said. "You're a girl?" Chika said amazed. "And if I am, what then." I hissed. "I would have never imagined a girl to beat my best student, now you really have to fight." He said as he walked up to me. "Alright then, to make it fair lets include everyone else in this fight." "But Kira-chan.." I cut Honey off and with a smile said. "I know what I am doing sempi, don't hold back on anything, you too Mori- sempi." He nodded his head and we stepped outside to the big green lawn with its own Koi pond and everything.

"This is going to be simple, the first one to be taken down looses." Said Chika. "Fair enough, though let's make this a challenge for me." I got out a white cloth that I took from the kitchen and wrapped it around my eyes. "How is that even fair?" said Chika angrily. "Oh, you'll find out." I said as I walked to be in the center of the three. "Don't hold back." said as I felt them all go into a guard. Then one charged it was Chika. I dogged his punches easily as Honey came behind I used Chika's shoulders as I kicked up and flipped over him as I got away easily. I heard them clash as they grunted in pain. I landed in a crouch as I felt the surroundings. Mori was charging from the front. I stood as I got ready. He then at the last second dashed to the side as he was about to blow a strong punch. Stiffing I gave him a grin as I caught his punch. It was loud and I felt him hitch his breath. "Caught ya." I said playfully. Then as I was going to take him down he got my shirt. "Oh, you're going to play the hard way are you sempi." As he picked me up I turned as the shirt ripped, grabbed the back of his head and pulling down with my momentum, completely threw him over me. It was like in slow motion, he didn't expect it and as he landed really hard on the floor. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, thinking it was probably Chika I sweep the person behind me and as I grab what feels like a tie, I found a difffrent scent. "Sempi?" I said as I let go of the squirming boy. Taking off the blindfold I look at a paled faced Tamaki. "Oh, sempi, I am so sorry." I said as I quickly stood him off, and patted him clean.

"What do you think you were doing? You are sick, and as my son, I prohibit this from happening, did you know you fainted today, what kind of sick person would do this." Tamaki was blabbering a whole ton of stuff as I glanced towards the boys on the ground. I smile and give them a wink. Putting my weight on one leg as I lean against it, I place my hands in my pockets, sempi, are you done, I have to get home before it gets colder. "Speaking of colder, why aren't you wearing a jacket, that's why you fainted in the first place." He said as he got angrier. I was surprised at his reaction. "Sempi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you this upset." I replied. "Well, what are you doing? Mori- sempi, get Kira a jacket and give him a ride home." Tamaki quickly instructed. I de3cited to leave it at that because I didn't want to upset the guy. From behind Tamaki were the host club with awed expressions. Then a question popped in my head. "To be clear, how long have you been here watching us exactly?" I asked. "To be precise, about 10 minutes." Answered Kyoya as he looked at his watch. Then I felt Mori put his hand on my shoulder and we walked inside. "Sempi, are you alright?" I asked concerned. He merely nodded his head in response. It was awkward, but I knew Mori almost never had anything to say, but he did say something "You're a good fighter, I am surprise, you're the first to ever beat us." He said never looking back. I stayed quiet as I listened to him speak. "I didn't expect you to take me down like that, you have a remarkable strength Kira." His voice was, suave, like velvet almost.

We reached his room and was surrounded my weapons of all kinds. He walked to an oak wardrobe and got out a black leather jacket. He held it out to me to put on. I gladly took the jacket as I put it on. The thing was huge, but snug. "Thank you for everything sempi." I said as we walked to the door outside. Everyone was looking at me with smiles which was weird, I looked at Honey and he nodded knowing what I meant by our look. "I guess I'm ready to go home guys." I said simply. "Great, daddy wants you to get better." Tamaki said as he hugged me closely. "Ok, chill, not a hugger remember." I said stiffly. "Sempi, I think Kira has to go home if he wants to feel better." Said Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi." I said smiling. "Oh, and I thought you would like your stuff, before we went on the weekend." She said as she gave me my bag and school clothes. "Come on Kira, you need to go home, let's go with you." Said the Twins as they pushed me to the limo waiting for me. "Wait,w..wait." I didn't know what was going on but I was soon in the limo.

Soon as I was inside the twins were sitting on the opposite side of me with long grins on their faces. "So Kira, who are you planning on bringing for the masquerade next week?" "We're having a ball?" I said confused. "Oh that's right, you cut off the boss before he could tell you about the ball." Said Kaoru. "He was annoying, but I guess I got used to it." I said as I crossed my arms. The twins then came and sat next to me. "What the hell guys, why the sudden move? Oh that's right, you guys go both ways." I said laughing. "So what, does it make you uncomfortable?" they said as they got closer to me. "Not really, I could use the warmth, I'm kinda cold despise the large jacket Mori-sempi let me borrow." I said as I warmed my hands with my breath. Both of them got quiet. "If you came here just because you wanted to find out how I could tell you apart then it's because you two have completely different personalities." I said as my eyes drooped with exhaustion. "How did you know" said Hikaru. "What we were going to ask?" finished Kaoru. "I could just tell, it's easy to read you." I said as I fell asleep on Kaoru.

The twins looked at Kira and thought 'he' was sure different from the other guys. Sometimes Kira would remind them of Haruhi. If only Kira was a girl, and then the guys would have so much fun with Kira. Once they reached Kira's house they dropped her off and went home thinking about 'him' until they reached home.

* * *

><p><strong> Oooo, what's going to happen at the Masquerade? Soon to be found out guys, sorry its taking so long, but i'm got done giving my fans the best i can prodce. That and because I am finishing really late in the morning for you guys so ya'll better be reading. (Intense stare) <strong>

**Read, like, follow, and adore!**


	27. Winter Masquerade

**This gets interesting guys, and FYI i would get youtube or whatever you use to search up music/Videos just in case to create a better mood for a part in the fanfic. Other wise enjoy. **

* * *

><p>I came home and was so tired. "How was school today?" asked Will. "Not in the mood for anything today Will." I replied back. "You should have not went to school today, that fight was rough." He said stirnly. "Well, now that I'm in that stupid club, I can't afford to miss school." "But your health is imperative Ms. Kira." "I don't have time to argue Will, and you above all people know that I can take it." Telling him as I took off the clothes and changing into my comfortable sweatpants, and a lose pull over. Snuggling into the cool sheets, I think of the club and how they cared for everyone, not just the girls. It caught me by surprise that they were so worried about me. 'I don't have time for their shtick.' Just as I close my eyes my phone rings. I groan and pull the covers over my head and scream.<p>

**Night of The Ball**

It was after school and the guys were in a frantic frenzy. I looked at everyone and once everyone was settled down they went off to change. The twins came out first, then Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and finally Haruhi. You guys look sharp today. I said looking up from the book I was reading. "Arnt you going to get dressed Kira?" asked the shadow king. "Yeah, but I am going home to get dressed." I said turning the page of the book. "Well that's stupid." said the twins. "Oh shut up, I have a date waiting for me." I said getting up. All of the sudden the lights went out of the room and Tamaki appeared wearing a nice white tux standing under the spotlight. "Then we shall wait for you." Tamaki said really dramatic as petals of roses surrounded him.

I looked at the twins with a poker face and they did the same. "Well, I have to get is probably waiting for me." I got my stuff and started to walk when I heard Honey say. "I want to go with you Kira, I want to see your date for the ball tonight." Honey boasted as his cousin was helping him with his bow tie. "It's a masquerade I don't think you'll know who she'll be." I said as I walked to the door. "So, you don't have a date." The twins said as they looked at each other and shrugged. "You guys are incredible. No one is going with me and picking me up, don't worry alright, worry about the party tonight." I finished as I went out the door.

Approaching my house I groaned in dissatisfaction because I had other things to do than to be at a party. Opening the door to my home I take off my shoes, set my bag on the hanger by the door, shimmy out of my Ouran blazer and loose my tie as I walk to my room. "Will, I'm home" I yell once inside my room. "Well someone seems tired." I heard my voice but an octave lower. I walk to my bathroom and look at a nicely dressed version of me. He had a very nice Armani black suit, with a cream colored vest underneath, a white dress shirt, and dress shoes. "I didn't know you already changed Will, how do you feel?" I ask him as I walk up to him "Never better, though this time I promise I won't wander." He said as he scratched his head. "You better not, you almost exposed, never mind that, you didn't know better back then, I think the Oscars were better off not knowing who caused that fire drill. I'm serious Will, how do you burn water?" I reproached. He furrowed his brows and I laughed. "Alright Will, I mean Kira, before you go anywhere I think I need to fix that hair." I said as I got gel, a comb, and water.

"Look in the mirror, while I get myself ready, and if you could get the car ready that would be helpful." I told him as I walked to the Forbidden Closet. Rummaging through the still untouched clothes I found a dress and thought it would complement the way Will was dressed. Looking in the mirror I notice my fatigue has gotten to me as I stared at my face. Then touching my hair I heave a big sigh and change into a tiger, then back into my human self, only this time I looked really different. My hair hair color was a star kissed silver flowing in curls down my back, my cheeks had a rosy hint to them, and my lips were a beautiful shade of rose. "Well this is new." I said as I started to do my makeup because my hair was already ready.

Looking at the dress it was a very elegant Versace tulle champagne cocktail dress, with black lace going down the sweetheart neckline fading to the bottom, and did I mention it was really poofy. Once zipped up I put on gold sparkly heels, then a beautiful black bracelet, I didn't take off my studs but they did change color to match the bracelet. Then walking to the hand bag area of my room I choose the one that was the most simple. Grabbing a white Chanel bag I slung it over my shoulder and walked to the mirror. "I guess this is what it feels to be a girl." I said touching my face inspecting it from all corners. "Are you ready Rosalie?" Will asked as he walked in into my closet. "Yeah, let's go." I said as I stepped back from the mirror. As I walked towards Will, his shade of skin color shifted to a nice pink. "Why are you blushing?" I asked as we walked out from my room. "You look amazing." Was all he could say. "Shut up Kira, is the car ready?" I asked annoyed. "No, because our ride is waiting for us outside." Will said with a grin on his face. "What? I told those rick kids that I didn't need...sigh...never mind. Before we go let me give you our masks." I said as I walked to the living room as I got out a box with our masks. Mine was a black Venetian swan metal half mask which brought out my vivid blue eyes, while Will's mask was just a white half mask with small gold accents to them.

I walk back towards Will and help him put on his, as he does to me. Once everything was ready, we walked out the door as a cool breeze from outside greets us. I shiver slightly, and Will puts his jacket over me, then takes my arm. "I think we are late for a very important date. It's **8:21**." Will said as he opened the door to the limo. I looked at him and said, "We are not late, everyone else is just early." I scrunched up my nose and he laughed.

I wrung my hands and Will looked at me, or should I say looked at myself. "Will, I'm nervious, I don't think I can do this. Maybe we should go scout the school perimeters instead." Will put on a frown and scoffed playfuly, "My name is Kira by the way," then his voice became caring, "and you are going to be fine." He brought his arm over me and pulled me closer to him. My sense of smell was triggered; I then turned my head as I sniffed Will's neck. "Is that... cologne?" I said surprised. "Yeah, I thought I would go all out for this." He said with a smile. I blushed and thought. 'So this is what the girls feel like when I talk to them?' Will asked confused, "Are you alright Rosalie?" I blinked and faced forward quickly, stuttering I answered back. "Y..yeah.. I..I'm fine."

'How long did I sit there staring at him?' I said in my head. Then the limo started to slow down and my stomach churned in anxiety. "We're here." Said Will as he got out the Limo. He then held his hand out to me, I mustered all my courage took a deep breath and we both walked where the Club was renting the ball to be taken place. "Kira, let's go this way so we don't cause a scene." I said to Will as we walked to the school's courtyard, so far I didn't hear any music, which was strange because I would have thought that the ball would have already started by now. We then entered the ball room from the courtyard as we walked up the stairs and opened the large doors. To my surprise it was dark inside, none of the ladies noticed that we had entered, due to the large amount of chatter going on in the room. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." I said loud enough so Will could hear me, and we just both laughed it out.

Then, as the clock striked **9:00**, all the lights turned on as the host club started walking from different areas up to the staircase in front. Will was frozen in his tracks and didn't want to go up. "Go Kira, come on." I said as I gave him a hard shove. Once up to the staircase I could see the surprise they had on their faces, as Will disguised as me, walked straight as the girls parted to gaze at him. They were blushing feverishly as Will strode gracefully. I could easily tell that the guys were surprised to see me like that. 'Oh, the fun.' I said as Will stood next to Haruhi.

Tamaki, being the first to speak announced. "Welcome my princesses, to Ouran Academy's Winter Masquerade Ball." Then like as on cue, a wave of screams, squeals, and fawning. All of the girls were trying to get as close to the boys as possible so I was basically the only one in the back, not that it really was that noticeable because there were a shit load of girls in the ball room. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I walked outside to get a nice breeze of cold air. Then another cry of screaming girls roared, "These girls are crazy, I don't get it." I protested. It was nice and cold out, thankfully my body got used to the temperature as I sat on one of the benches as I heard the music playing in the background.

I relaxed for a good fifteen minutes when I started to notice, something wasn't right, I quickly stood and jumped over the balcony. I started to run where my instincts were taking me, seeing that heels weren't a good way to sneak up on people I took off my shoes and purse and hid them by a bush. Running quickly I found some people who clearly weren't supposed to be here. So I carefully listened to their conversation.

Man 1 "We have to hurry or the boss is going to get angry."

Man 2 "Don't worry, no one is here, they are at the party with those filthy rich boys."

Man 3 "Yeah, there to busy dancing with all the hot chicks."

I then heard a snap of a twig and was forcefully grabbed and taken to the three men.

Man 4 "Look guys, look what we have here. A little fox was snooping around."

I broke out of the hold as I spoke. "State your business here, you are trespassing on private property." Man 2 spoke. "Oh look, a feisty one at that. Some confidence you have kid." Said Man 1. "Why, not clean up your mess, and leave before things get ugly." I hissed. The men started to laugh. "What, are you going to do exactly, scream for help?" Man 2 said. "How bout call daddy, oh wait, it looks like you don't have a phone with you." Said Man 1. "But I know one thing she does have, a great bod. Come on boys let's have some fun with her." Said Man 4.

I stiffned my body in response to the comment. "Yeah, I wanna feel those nice tits she has under that dress." Said Man 3. All men at once started walking towards me. I was really mad, and frustrated, and above all revengeful. The wind started to pick up around us as I balled up my fists and closed my eyes. "Do you really think, you have a chance? Why do you waste your time doing bull shit like this? People like you killed my best friend, people like you have no right to be here as long as I live….People like you DISGUST ME!" I opened my eyes as I jumped up and hit the floor as I sent the men flying upwards. Using my super sonic speed I dismantled each men from their weapons. Then as they hit the floor in pain I set their gear on fire. "What are you?" said Man 3 "I responded dryly. "Your worst nightmare." Then I ran to the men and knocked them unconscious. I looked around for the last one and saw him reclining on the wall of the building. He clapped and gave a smirk."Very impressive, but you have no idea. There are bombs all around the school and in about 5 minutes, the entire school is going to blow up with all the students with it." I tightened my fist in anguish. He then disappeared as I stood their baffled. "Come out you basterd, afraid a girl is going to beat your ass up?!" I yelled as I looked around for him.

Suddenly I felt his grasp around me from behind. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. I struggled with all my strength but he was stronger than me. "Don't even try sweet cakes, I've been informed about you, though lucky for you I don't know who you really are. I plan on having fun with you tonight." He said menacingly. I struggled and felt his hand groap my breast. Then he took my mask off and threw it on the grass. "Don't even try to scream, you won't be heard." He then pushed me to the wall rather hard as I hit my face and scraped the left side of my face and my left my eye lid/brow. I felt the warm liquid of blood stream down my cheek, my heart was now racing in my chest, and I started to think 'Is this going to be the first person to actually beat me?'

He then grabbed my neck jerked it back and licked me on the neck as he groaned in pleasure. "You piece of shit." I hissed. "I'm not done with you, just yet." He whispered in my ear. His hand then slowly went from my thigh toughing my ass, and I knew right then, I was going to be raped. My eyes widened as tears started to form when my spirit broke from inside and my eyes glowed white. I broke from his tight grasp as I flowed in the air. "You will not win, justice will be served." I threatened. He stood in surprise not expecting it. Using the moisture in the air I froze him in place and used the wind to gather all of the men lying unconscious and trapped them with the man in ice with rock. Then doing a circular motion with my hands I closed one fist while the other open I stared at them as I said. "To your doom." They disappeared as the wind relaxed and I touched the floor. I kneeled down on the soft grass when I remembered. "The bombs."

* * *

><p><strong>With the Host Club<strong>

Everyone was having fun, or what it seemed like it. Will was surprised on how many girls were waiting for him to dance with them. Once the dance was over he decided on getting something to drink. "How does Kira do this?" Will said as he sighed. Turning to look at all of the chattering people, two sets of arms went over Will's shoulders. "Sooo Kira, where is your so called Date?" said the twins with wide grins. "Finishing the cool punch Will responded with. "Somewhere, you'll just have to find out who it is." He said coolly, then Will walked outside. "So, is it me or does Kira sound a little different?" said Haruhi. "I don't know, but it's almost time for the surprise for the night." Said Kyoya. With that Mori and Honey took Haruhi to the changing rooms to get Konako with her lover together.

"Where could Kira be?" Will said in his head as he scanned outside. Sitting on the bench near the balcony he gazed at the large full moon thinking if Kira was in trouble.

Tamaki brought Konako to the room where Hauhi and Konako's lover was. Once she saw him with Haruhi she ran away. "Sempi, I think we made matters worse." She said upset. "But he chased after her." Said Tamaki gazing after them. Then a brief breeze passed them. "What was that?" asked Haruhi confused. "I don't know, but let's go, there's a surprise finally." At that they all went to where the host club were going to meet.

Will was still looking outside when he noticed a silhouette of someone running on the roof of the building in front of him and jumped off reaching the center of the moon and as the clock striked **10:00** fireworks displayed as lights turned on as Tamaki spoke.

* * *

><p>I quickly got off the roof and got my shoes, bag, mask and ran to the nearest bathroom. "Ugh, I'm such a mess." I looked at my bloody face and cleaned up quickly as I fixed my makeup, hair, and placed my mask back on. Rushing to the ball room I looked out the window and saw lights shining on Konako and her fiancé, I smiled and thought, "Finally, Tamaki good job." Reaching the staircase where the Host Club presented them self's, I heard Tamaki speak. "So my beloved guests, let this couple dance their first dance." I waited for the music to play but I didn't hear anything. Walking to where the Orchestra was supposed to be only a few people were their I then quickly asked. "Umm, sir, where is the rest of the musicians?" One answered. "Oh, the red heads told us that 5 minutes before 10 pm we should already be gone. With that they quickly left without another word. I just stood there when I heard Tamaki speak again in a worried voice. "I said, let them have their first dance." You could almost hear the giggles of the twins as their was a commotion of confusion. "Shit what am I going to do?" I said as I sat by the piano.<p>

Then I looked at the keys, looking at the instruments, I was glad that they were borrowed or this would have been harder to do. Placing my hands on the Keys, I knew what I was going to play ( 's Wonder Emporium OST) {I recommend to listen to this please to create that effect}. As I played the keys, the instruments started to come alive. One instrument after the other started to play, floating in the air as by something unexplainable, while my fingers playing each note with all my emotion, softly, kindly.

I put on the biggest smile I could have ever imagined, a true smile that I have waited to put on for a long time. Everything was… well I guess.. nothing more than magical. Percussion instruments were amazing, then like as if an unseen choir started to sing in the background of the playing instruments. I thought well no one can really see me since we are being covered by a large paper screen, why not go conduct this thing. Then no longer playing the piano I stood as the instruments continued to play by them self's as I conducted them on the front of the conductor's pedestal. The trumpets blaring, the violins strumming, I laughed and completely forgot what had happened. As the music was everything…or even more than I had in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Club<strong>

Hikaru and Kaoru were confused and Will over heard them, because he still is considered a robot. "Hikaru, I thought we told the orchestra to leave before Konako went out to dance." Whined Kaoru. "Yeah, that would have been a really good prank." Finished Hikaru. Will smirked and brought his hand to his lips as he mumbled. "So, is this what you were doing all this time Kira, I don't even know how you even do this sometimes woman." Everyone listened to the music as it played to the moves of the two people down below. Even the boys took notice as the music was much more lively than before. Tamaki walked towards Kaoru as he eagerly said to him. "Remind me next time to properly tip the band, and get a card, if we ever need them again." "Your right but, I don't think that will be necessary." Said Kyoya as he was scribbling some stuff down on his clip board. "Why not then?" said Tamaki as he crossed his arms over his chest. "One, I already have their card, second, the twins told the orchestra to leave 5 minutes before this, so there shouldn't be anyone playing anything." Said Kyoya as he looked at Tamaki with a glare in his glasses. Tamaki froze up and whispered to Kyoya's ear. "So this place is haunted?" "No, it seems like someone took the privilege to play for us." Said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. Tamaki shuddered and looked at Haruhi. 'At least my little girl is enjoying herself.' He thought to himself as he led his mind wander to Haruhi Land.

The boys were all looking at the two people dancing below, remembered something they had forgotten, now popped up in their head. They all then looked at Will/Kira. "You lied to us." Said most of the guys in the group. "What do you mean?" said Will as he backed up to the corner of the balcony. "You didn't really have a date all along did you?" said Kaoru. "You just stalled the whole time." Finished Hikaru. "She is here, I swear, she just probably got lost, she'll be here." Will said as he sweatdropped. "Kira- chan, are you sure you're not making this up?" said Honey with a deathly tone of seriousness. "I promise you sempi that I am not lying to you, any of you." Said Will waiving his hands in front of him. "Well Kira, if you are telling the truth, you better find her quick because we have a surprise coming up next, or if not, Haruhi's debt will be increased my 800 yen." Said Tamaki pointing to Haruhi. "Hey! That's not fair sempi, don't include me in this!" said Haruhi exasperated. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll find her." Said Will with a smile. "We'll come with you." Said the Twins, and Honey being accompanied with his cousin of course. Then, walking through the swarms of girls in the crowd, Will knew where Kira was already, only that he had some people to stall.

* * *

><p>I realized that the song was approaching to end, so I walked down the pedestal, while still conducting, and started walking to the piano so I could bring a good ending to this beautiful song. I rubbed my hands together as I took one last look at the instruments playing my sweet melody. The music surrounded me like a warm blanket hugging a new born child, protecting it from a cold breeze. Closing my eyes slowly I let myself envelop in the music as I once again placed my hands to the piano, I waited patiently for the right moment to play, then as I listened to closely for that precise important detail of a moment. The twinkling of the wind chimes gracefully combining with the xylophone in the background made it almost sound like twinkling stars on a clear night sky in the country. Finally, I finished with a sigh, pausing for a second then gracefully ending as my slender fingers left the last key of the song.<p>

Once I was done playing I stood up touched the piano and walked out the door in the corner of the room. Then walking around to the other side of where I just was I reached the doors to where the food was located. Suddently I saw Will, the twins, Honey, and Mori sempi walking to where the orchestra was supposed to be. I heard the twins speak first. "What makes you think your date is in there Kira?" "I don't know, it never hurts to try right?" answered Will. I could really tell he was losing patience. I thought, 'Well I could say I got lost, I hope that will work.' So I ran towards Will and the group pretending to be panting. "Kira…I'm sorry, this school is so big, and the music echoed everywhere, I think I almost checked every room in the school, please forgive me for taking so long." I said in a soothing girly voice.

Staring at Will's eyes I hope I looked helpless because it was the look I was trying to sell. He then came closer and brought his hand to my cheek as he caressed it. "I will never get mad at you Rosalie, and don't you forget it." he said as he brought me to his chest. It surprised me, but I knew it was all an act. Then looking to the guys I separated from Will and asked. "Oh Kira, could this be the friends you always talk about?" The boys faces flushed a shade of light pink as they looked at me. I giggled because I thought it was just plain ridiculous. Taking Will's hand, I tell him, "Let's go outside love." He smiled a dazzling white smile and we linked arms as we walked outside.

As we opened the doors I held my breath, expecting to be pushed and shoved due to the multitudes of girls waiting for the guys to come out. Once the doors were opened, a spotlight hit us in the face, like seriously, who does that?

No girls were in the balcony which was a surprise given the small amount of time to get a crowd of girls to walk down, so being a little curious I took a look at the crowd of girls. Once Tamaki saw me with Kira/Will at my side, it seemed like he was lost for words, meanwhile the girls were murmuring amongst each other with delirious faces. Coming back to reality, Tamaki spoke. " We are to finish the dance outside, and their will be a surprise at the end for the lucky lady who dances the best." He said as some rose petals fell out of nowhere, while the girls once again screamed their lungs out. I could feel the vomit up my throat, but I managed to keep it cool.

Pulling Will closer so my lips were almost touching his ear. "Will, I am not going to dance, I promise you, Wi...I mean Kira..I won't do it. Do you see how those girls are looking at me?" I released the firm grip I had on his shirts collar and smoothed it out. Will then said in my ear. "We will see."

We walked down the stairs as the music started to play out of no where. Sure the girls were staring at me with a fiery passion in their eyes, but I was good. Almost immediately let go and hid among the girls, only that didn't really work because one, I was freakishly tall, second my hair was platinum, and third of all girls were eyeing me up and down. Not wanting all this attention, I viewed a bench which wasn't being occupied my anyone so I walked up to it and sat down to take a nice rest. Sure I was at the very back, so what I couldn't see anything because all of the chicks were in front of me, or I was close to passing out due to exhaustion. Nothing is important except the safety of these snobby, no good, pompous, rich kids.

I looked at my hands and thought. 'I just want to go home and eat something, I am hungry as hell.' I put my face to my hands for a while until I hear a familiar voice say. "May I have this dance?" I looked up and saw an unmasked Kira. I smile and take his hand. Dancing to what it sounded like (Waltz With Andonis For Orchestra). I looked at Will with a questionable face though the mask was no help, he knew what I was doing under that mask. He twirled me and it was elegant. Our steps were flawless as we danced to the music. Our dancing would be mistaken for profesionals, mixed with tango, waltz, and a dash of freestyle. He dipped me as I extended my right foot up in the air, then he spun me clock wise again as we faced each other, while he bowed and I took a deep curtsy.

A wave of applause came from the girls as we were the only ones on the dance floor. 'Great, good job in creating a scene Kira, good job.' I thought to myself. Then Tamaki walked towards us as he announced. "It, seems like we have made our decistion, and the prize goes to this lucky princess right here!" He said as Tamaki and the hosts walked up back to the Balcony to announce some more stuff. "As a prize you shall get a kiss on the cheek from me.." then Tamaki was interrupted with the twins saying with a banana peal in their hands. "But instead, Haruhi Fujioka will subsitute for the king." I looked at the girls around me as they were saying.

"Oh, your soo lucky."

"That's not fair."

"I loove you Haruhi!"

Looking back at them the peal was gone and looked at Haruhi as she walked down the steps. Then Tamaki outburst and pushed Haruhi yelling. "Haruhi, wait!", but too late Haruhi fell on top of me and kissed me on the lips. A gasp of commotion came from the girls. We quickly got up and I touched my lips as did she. 'I would have never thought my first kiss would go to a girl.' Looking at Will then at Tamaki, and finally at Haruhi, we just smiled and I gave her a hug. Walking to Will I grabbed his hand and told him we had to go home asap.

Once we got inside the limo to take us home I told Will. "Will, I'm..not..going...to...make...it...home...awake..."At that I closed my eyes from exhaustion, and fell asleep on his lap. I felt him carry me to my bed as I woke up and told him I was going to take a quick shower and change. Right after I took my shower I re cut my hair, and put on some P.J's on. Then going back to the mirror I rechecked my scratch on my brow,it was nasty but nothing a little neosporin couldn't fix. Then plopping on my bed I snuggled in as I said. "Good night Will, thank you for doing this for me." I knew he now was in his original computer mode because he responded. "Your welcome, I enjoyed it, though next time you need someone to help you fight, I will go and help you. That scratch wasn't noticeable, but when you fell asleep I touched your forehead and your blood was on my fingers.

I bit my lip and turned to my side. "ok." I responded quietly as I fell asleep.


	28. Unexpected

Right after the winter dance, the guys from the host club all called me saying they wanted me to hang out with them. Which I thought it was just an excuse to get to know me better. I sat at my kitchen island as I was sipping some coffee and checking my e-mail, when (Flawless) by Beyonce rung. Oh the joy it gave me to hear that ringtone…**NOT**! I perfectly knew who it was calling, I personally made it my duty to have different ring tones for the host club, and the ones who were calling me were none other than the twins.

"Kiiiiirrrraaa" I held the phone far away from my ear as possible, my hair was practically being blown due to the sheer loudness those two created. "What is it you?" I said annoyed. Then it was Hikaru to speak. "Kira, come quickly." There was distress in his voice. "What is it?" I say as my eyes widen. "Kira come quickly, we need your help." I heard Hikaru's way of speaking and it was like as he was struggling with something. Then Kaoru spoke, "Hikaru, no, please, we're going to get in trouble." "I'm sorry, but I have to." Hikaru said then the call ended.

My hand trembled unaware of what just happened. Gladly I was already dressed with my chest bandaged. Long sleeved gray t-shirt under a brick red sweatshirt with collar, I ran to put on my blue jeans.

I didn't have any time so I put on my black Nikes and then as I opened the door to my underground garage I grabbed my "Skully" helmet from the stand, and leather jacket by the door and turned on the engine of my white Ducati 1098. Once I put on the helmet, all of its advancements in technological assistance turned on. I then turned on the lights of the passage way to exit on the side of my helmet.

Driving at about 60 mph the door opened to exit and I was now on a private road. Knowing that Will is installed in almost every single electronic thing that I own I told him. "Find me the fastest way to the Hitachin residence Will." "Right on it." Will responded as the directions on the screen appeared. I speed on the freeway at about 110, easily maneuvering through the small amount of cars. In about 4 minutes I reached the twins house. I noticed some cars parked near their house, as I stationed the bike not too far from the door. Storming through the front entrance, I listened for the twins voice, Kaoru. "We're finished." "Bingo." I said as I ran up the stairs and barged in a large room with the twins…and photographers?

The twins looked at me with wide eyes. I clenched my hands as I yelled at them. "What the Hell you two?" I took off my helmet as I ran my hand through my hair. "Kira, that's surprisingly fast of you to come." Said Hikaru. "Yeah, we thought you were never going to make it in time." Finished Kaoru "What is the meaning of all of this?" I say as I'm being dragged by personnel. "Don't worry, we just needed another male model to try on our mothers designer clothing for us." Said Kaoru "We didn't really want to do it alone so, we were hoping." Said Kaoru,

"You could do it with us." Both said at the same time. Getting out of the grips from their stylists, I hissed through tight lips. "And what makes you slick, half brained, troublemakers think I want to do this." They looked at me, and both said. "Because we're bored."

"Also we have to send what we made to our mother." Said Kaoru. "Because she put us in charge of the new style this season, and since she's in Paris working currently." Hikaru Said as he put on a very nice tube scarf. "We want another model to display our work with us." They said simultaneously.

"So basically you procrastinated this whole time, well this is your problem, why not ask Haruhi, Kyoya, or even Tamaki himself. Tamaki seems to be model material." I said as I looked down on the twins, they seemed to have gotten taller, though I still towered them by one inch. "Please, just do it. Not many people get this opportunity you know." They said as they put their arms over each other. "This is not my concern, so if you will." I said as I grabbed my helmet from one of the stylists. "I rather not waste my time doing one of your silly games." I said as I started walking to the door. "Wait, Kira, please, don't do it for us, but for our mother." I grasped the door handle hard, I sighed in defeat, and turning back to the twins.

"Alright, but you two owe me." I said as I gave them a small glare. They displayed radiant smiles as they started giving orders to the helpers in the room. I had my nails trimmed, hair cut and restyled, my face was given a makeover, and once everything was done the boys gave me a hanger with clothes that were protected with a white bag. "Hey, by the way, what is the style your trying to convey here." They looked at one another and their toothy grins met almost to their ears.

"The line is called Biker Rouge" they said at the same time. "Funny, when you came in, it was like you already knew." Hikaru said playfully. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into the luxurious clothing. Once I got out I looked at some black high tops by the changing station. Once I put them on I walked to where the photographer was taking some pictures of the twins. They looked pretty attractive posing, for the pictures, and it looked like they enjoyed having all the attention.

They then took notice of me when they heard me laughing at them."What's so funny." They said at the same time. "You guys look to neat to be bikers, I look too neat to be a biker. Didn't you see me come in, it's not a look, it's a lifestyle. I started riding at the age of 8, so I know what it feels to be a biker. Tell me, have you even taken a ride on a motorcycle?"

Hikaru scoffed while Kaoru looked down. "Yeah, I have, right Kaoru, we both have." Responded Hikaru. "Oh, really, well, let's go outside and test your guts." I said as I put on my helmet and dragged the twins outside.

"You don't have to do this if you told me the truth. You aren't really selling yourself as a good liar." I said as we walked down the steps outside. "Ok, we haven't, but you probably don't have a good motorcycle, it's probably cheep and…woah." Once they saw my bike, they were completely star struck. "Well, come on then you big pussys, who's first." I said as I let them go. "Kaoru, Kaoru you go first." Said Hikaru as he pushed his younger brother closer to me. "Why, and besides, Kira doesn't even have an extra helmet, so too bad." Kaoru said nervously. "No, yeah I do. Here, put this on." I grabbed another Skully helmet from my extra compartment in the front. I looked at him struggle trying to put it on. "Here, let me help Kaoru." I walked to him and helped the poor guy put on the thing.

Once that was done I mounted the bike as the engine roared to life. "Kaoru, lets hurry so your brother can have a turn." I said excitedly. "Ok, are you sure this is safe?" Kaoru said shakily. "Trust me." I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. With that set and done, I grasped the handle of the bike and we speeded off quickly. Almost immediately I felt the grip on Kaoru squeeze really tighly, as I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

I mounted the beautiful bike that Kira owned. To be brutally honest, I was scared to ride the bike. Kira teased the engine which made me nervous, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. The first thing that came into my mind was this guy had a rock hard stomach, second this dude had curves which caught me by surprise. Then suddently I felt his abs flex and it was yummy, but I felt the bike move very fast as we passed Hikaru and my grip on this guy tightened as hard as I could. I clenched the shirt he had on, and I could feel him laugh. "Its not funny." I said loudly. "You don't have to scream you know, these helmets are connected with each other, so relax." I heard him speak clearly as the sound from outside ceased. "Here, let me see you." Kira said as his face appeared on the side of my helmet like a little camera. "Woah, this is really cool, how did you get this?" I said looking at the apps. "I have my connections." He said with a smirk. 'Man, Kira is so cool, I wish he was gay.' I thought. I looked at him from the small window showing his face. His facial features were handsome, almost womanly like. Kira's eyes were the ones that caught my attention the most, they were full of life, and mystery.

Then I saw him glance at me quickly, and I looked away immediately. I could feel my cheeks flush just a little. "Are you feeling alright Kaoru?" I heard him ask. "Oh, yeah, just fine." Then the bike started to slowdown as we once again meet with Hikaru.

"That was too quick, I actually enjoyed it. Now it's your turn Hikaru, I said as I handed the helmet to my older brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

"Alright, let's see what you got Kira." I said trying to sound as confidant as possible. "I saw them go and come back, I barely knew this dude so this was just like a trusting game. "Alright Hikaru, climb on." I heard him clearly from the Helmet. 'Cool." I thought as I got on.

"Hold on tight, I think I might go a little faster with you." I heard him say, and he wasn't kidding, with my left hand on his stomach, I grabbed the helmet and Kira's face popped up in a little window on the helmet. 'Awesome, I have to tell Kira where he get's his stuff.' I said as I looked at him. All of the sudden my heart started to flutter. I mean yeah I was homo, but I thought it was just a thing I was supposed to play at the club. No way I could be falling in love with a guy, especially Kira.

I inspected him for any imperfections, but it almost seemed impossible. The bike jerked and I grasped for dear life on his solid frame. 'Woah, he is really ripped.' I said as my arm brushed against his stomach. "Are you ok back there?" He asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." I scoffed. He rolled his eyes and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ok, I think we better head back before someone gets mad at me for taking you out of the photoshoot." Kira said as he turned at a curve and we closely approached my brother.

* * *

><p>"Aight, so now you got some experience on a bike, so come on." I said as I put up my extra helmet. Once we arrived we went to the photographer as he said. "Alright you three, give me the bad boy, biker feel." "I scoffed as I put my hands on my front pockets and gave a smug look. "Good, that's what I'm talking about." The photographer exclaimed.<p>

Then I took both of the twins into a lock and it was just fun and games from there on.

**A few hours Later **

"That was pretty cool you guys, though, if you just need someone to help you with something, be straight forward and ask." I say as we walked to another room. "But that;s not fun at all." They responded back. "Life isn't always a playground you guys." I said as we entered the room. "Woah, is this your room?" I said astonished. "Yeah, it isn't much though." They said at the same time. I sweat dropped at the comment. "Well, you don't know how lucky you two are to have such a good life." I mumbled.

"So why did you bring me here I said as I took off my sweater. "We want to get to know you better." They both said. "We had a rough start in the beginning," Hikaru started. "So let's make it up to you." Kaoru ended. I remained quiet as I studied the twins. 'There up to something.' I thought as I propped an elbow on the chair I was sitting on.

"So are you going to do anything?" I said as the twins took a seat in front of me. "Well, we were trying to do some spring designs." Said Kaoru as he held a sketch pad. "Oh, well that's fun, I said laying back on the chair. "Ok, what season?" I said bored. "Spring, us designers always have to plan early." Said Hikaru. "We have to." Finished Kaoru. I nodded my head in approval as I looked at the two work. It's interesting how those two work.

So not wanting to get in their way I walked outside to their veranda.

* * *

><p><strong>Twins POV<strong>

They looked up from their work as Kira walked outside. "I like Kira." Said Kaoru. That came as a total surprise to Hikaru . "Let's have fun with him Kaoru." Hikaru said trying to test his brothers strength. "Nah, I'm tired, it's getting really late by the way." Kaoru responded. "Do you think Kira is dating someone?" asked Kaoru "I don't know, his date to the ball was hot though." Said Hikaru. Both thought of Kira's date that night.

**Flash back.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are Kira, I got lost this school is so big I'm sorry." We looked where the voice was coming from and what we saw was unbelievably unreal. Kira's date, she almost looked exactly like the woman that we saw in Tamaki's room. She looked helpless as she moved closer to Kira, and as he brought up his hand to her rosy cheeks, my heart skipped a beat as we looked at those two as Kira said. "I will never get mad at you Rosalie, and don't you forget it." He brought her closer to him and this intimate moment made me shiver, pure love. Then Rosalie looked at us everyone just couldn't take the outstanding beauty of this woman standing before us. Then as a response to our surprise she laughed a wonderful laugh.<p>

The club never would have thought one single person could have so much in them; it was such a spectacular sight. As those two walked gracefully to the balcony, Rosalie whispered something to Kira and Kira just smiled as the two elegantly went down the stairs towards the large crowd of girls.

It seemed that Kira did stand out since she was a very tall compared to all of the other girls waiting down, and her flawless hair flowed in the wind. "She's amazing." Said the twins. "You got that right?" said Mori sempi. Everyone just looked at him as he tried to look for the mysterious date Kira Brought. "She seems to have an extraordinary taste in fashion." Said the twins propping an arm on the balcony. "Kira-chan is something else." Said Honey. Now those two were trying to figure out if that was really Kira because he was acting so differently Mori and Honey were curious.

Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki were blown away once they saw Kira with his date. It made the guys hearts skip a beat, as for Haruhi she didn't know what to feel about it, yeah she was a little upset but she wasn't sure why. Once the couple walked down the stairs Kira's date glanced at the three hosts and she smiled making the hosts hold their breath, but to their surprise she disappeared among the group of girls.

Once Kira/Will walked towards the hosts Tamaki was the first to talk saying. "That's your date? She is beautiful, how did you get together, when did you get together, are you dating?" He was cut off by Kyoya, "I think we have guests waiting for us Tamaki." He then took a squirmish Tamaki to dance . Then Haruhi walked to Kira's side and asked. "She is very beautiful Kira." Kira looked at Haruhi and said "Yeah, though she isn't the one to dance." Kira responded with a chuckle which made Haruhi blush slightly. "Is she your lover?" she said looking at Kira. "No, not really, I consider her more of a friend than a lover." He said staring off into the distance. "We better go." Said Haruhi pulling slightly the sleeve of his suit.

The hosts were dancing lively but Will/Kira was thinking about Kira/Rosalie. He noticed some distress signals on her body. So once the song was over he took off his mask and ran his hand through his hair giving all of the girls who were looking at him screams of joy. He scanned for her and walked in her direction. He looked at her and held out his hand for her. She looked at him and with a quirked eyebrow took his hand and walked to the dance floor.

Everyone looked at the two dancing. It was the most romantic, exotic, and flawless performance the hosts have ever seen. As usual Tamaki had planned something and the twins were the ones to pull the prank so when Haruhi walked down to kiss the freakishly tall date of Kira's, Tamaki pushed Haruhi, and poor Haruhi fell on top of Rosalie and kissed her on the lips.

Once the two girls stood up Haruhi looked up at her and the girl smiled at her. The whole club was super surprised at what had happened, but all was said and done.

* * *

><p>"I wonder," said the twins. They walked up to the veranda, and looked at Kira on top with his legs over the balcony. "What do you think you're doing?!" they both yelled at him. He sighed and said. "Leaving you two to do your thinking, I didn't want to bother you two so I came out for some fresh air." Kira then swung his long legs over the veranda and dusted himself off. "What?" he said with a poker face.<p>

"Do you want to help us with our ideas, we're at an artist's block." They both said at the same time. "Sure why not." Kira said as they all walked inside.

* * *

><p>I waited for the twins to finish with their sketches of the clothes they were trying to convey. "Alright we're finished!" they rammed the drawing pads on my face as they were wagging imaginary tails with huge eyes staring back at me. "Calm the fuck down, geez, let me take a look." I said as they straightened themselves up.<p>

I had to say that the drawings were good but they didn't scream Hitachin. "So, tell us already." Said Hikaru impatiently. I looked up at him from the drawings and said. "So your going to be like that ey. Well two can play at that game." I placed the drawings over each other, and looking back at the twins, I ripped the sheets of paper in half, and the color from their faces disappeared. "What are you doing?" they said worried. "Oh will you two relax, look." I set the drawings at the table and mixed some with other bottoms and voala. "See, what do you think now?" They came closer and inspected the mixes. Then all of the sudden it was like boom, one second they were all dead serious, then the next they were all over you. "Your, so good, why didn't we see it ourselves?" Both twins were hugging and praising me for something they could have done. "Alright guys, you can get off me now." I said as I pry the twins off.

"Alright, I think I should be going now, it's getting a little late." I said as I grabbed my stuff. "Wait." They said at the same time. I looked back at them with a questionable face. "Would you like to sleep over tonight." Asked Kaoru. I was surprised and asked. "Why?" "Its late," said Kaoru. "And it would be cool for you to sleep over." Finished Hiakru. I eyed those weird shady twins, but I didn't want to be rude. "Alright, but just this once ok?" I gave them a smile and held my helmet on the crook of my arm.

They walked me to a guest bed room which was twice the size of my actual bedroom at home. "By any chance do you guys have any extra pajamas?" I said as I placed my stuff down. "Yeah sure." They said at the same time. "Cool, well I'm going to take a shower, you can leave the clothes on the bed when you bring them." I said as I shrugged off the borrowed jacket. "Ok, sure." They left with a nod but it was Kaoru that had flushed cheeks when he left the room. Giving an exaggerated sigh I went inside the luxurious bathroom. "Geez, don't rich people ever tone it down?" I said as I turned on the shower as steam quickly started to fill the room and I started talking off the clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Twins POV.<strong>

"Well that went smoothly." Said Hikaru as he walked down the hall with his younger brother. "Yeah, I guess." Said Kaoru as he tried his best to hide his blush from his older brother. Not going unnoticed Hikaru teased. "What, do you want to go and take a shower with Kira like you do with me?" "Kaoru flushed even more. "No, I…no.." Kaoru exasperated. "Haha, you like him!" Hikaru teased, even though he felt a tinge of jealousy. "I don't know." Sighed Kaoru. "How about you take a shower too, and I'll give him the pajamas." "Alright Hikaru." Said Kaoru as he disappeared into his bathroom.

Just as he disappeared into the bathroom, Hikaru got one of his brothers old baggy shirts, and Hikaru incorporated a comfortable pair or sleeping pants. When he came out of his room one of the maids were about to enter the room in which Kira was in so Hikaru stopped her and said. "Where do you think you're going?" "The shower doesn't have any towels so I have brought some clean ones, master." She said monotoned. "I'll do that if you don't mind, we have a guest and I have some Pajamas for him." Hikaru took the towels from the maid and dismissed her as he entered the room.

He walked inside the room and looked at the neatly folded clothes already on the bed then he noticed steam coming from the crack from the door so he decided why not give him the towels. Just as he was about to open the door he took a peak through the crack and his heart was accelerating in complete confusion. Kira was in his underwear and his chest was bandaged looking straight in the mirror.

'What?' was the only thing he could think of. Kira then took off his underwear and Hikaru hitched his breath and couldn't look away, then Kira faced his back to Hikaru and took off the bandages as they fell to the floor. That was it for Hikaru, Kira was a girl this whole time, she walked to the shower that surprisingly had a clear glass door that ironically didn't fog up when the steam of the water appeared. He watched as Kira walked into the shower and he had a nosebleed when he saw the water hit Kira's strong, flawless, toned body. (Basically boobs and ass.)

Hikaru leaned against the wall in complete shock and then he noticed the towels laying on the floor as he remembered that Kira didn't have any. He flushed a deep pink, as he imagined himself just strolling their like nothing. Looking again he saw that she was putting on shampoo on her hair so thinking quickly he folded the towels and as fast as he could put them closest to the door as possible.

Hikaru walked clumsily to his room as a freshly showered Kaoru was comfortably lying down with no shirt on. Seeing his brother acting so strangely he only thought of one thing. "You saw him didn't you." Hikaru could sense the tension in his brothers voice, it was scary since he rarely got mad. He felt his face flush and then his head jerked back from a nose bleed. "Oh, you're a pervert Hikaru, what the hell? No fair, you just wanted that view all to yourself." Kaoru said getting upset. Hikaru quickly went to his brother and hugged him. "We were wrong all this time, and it's been 2 months, why didn't we find out sooner?" Hikaru said as his grip on his brother tightened. "What are you talking about, I'm going to apologize to Kira, and telling him you were stalking him in the bathroom." Kaoru said as he walked out the door.

"Wait Kaoru, don't go in their, wait, Kaoru." Hikaru ran to stop his brother from opening the door, but just as he was about to pull his brother away, Kaoru already opened the door to reveal a sleeping Kira. Kaoru, don't walk any closer to Kira, come back please." Whispered Hikaru harshly. "Or what, I just want to say good night, and that my brother is a perv." Whispered back Kaoru. Just as he was about to wake up Kira he noticed his pants were hanging dangerously low revealing an attractive v cut, then going up the stomach which was very nicely toned since it was pulled up in her sleep. Then Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as very large breasts protruded from the shirt underneath.

Kaoru's knees weakened as his brother ran to him. "Whatwhenhowwhy?" he whispered. "I know, I don't know why we didn't see it sooner." Said Hikaru. Then they stood up with erry glances and thought the same thing. 'Touch the boobies, because this could be a joke.' They nodded to each other and Hikaru was the bold one to do the brave stunt as they slowly came closer to Kira.

* * *

><p>I was fast asleep when I heard the twins come in and were argueing, I knew that Hikaru had already discovered that I was a girl when I was taking a shower as I saw him looking through the crack from the door, and Kaoru just saw me so there was no choice but to make them swear I was a boy until school was over. Just then I felt them closer to me then I opened my eyes, took them down with me, and held them in a head lock on the bed laying down as I threatened. "What the hell were you two bastards going to do?" I said calmly enough that I felt them shudder in fear. "So, you're really a girl then." Said Kaoru. "Is there a problem with that?" I responded. "No" He squeaked. "Can you let go now?" Hikaru said trying to pry off my arm. "Only one condition." I said as I flexed making it tigher. "What would that be?" they said at the same time. "You will not tell anyone, absolutely anyone." I said in a deathly tone while looking at them at the same time. "Don't worry we won't." they answered at the same time. I let go as they gasped for air and they checked one another while I moved to the corner of the bed to lay down and try to go to bed. "Alright you two go to sleep." Then that's when I heard gentle breathing as I saw the twins already fast asleep. "What the hell?" I said as I felt a vain popped from my forehead.<p>

Sighing, I grabbed an extra blanket and covered the two already sleeping twins, that's when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked at Kaoru and I kneeled down by the bed. "What is it Kaoru?" I asked. "Stay here, don't leave." He said as his cheeks flushed. "You already look comfortable enough, look at you two." I played. "Please." He begged. I rolled my eyes and got situated in between the two. "Thank you." Kaoru whispered. Sure. "No problem." I said as I ruffled his auburn hair.

* * *

><p>The three were snuggled together as they both clung to Kira during the night. Then around 7:30 in the morning, Kira heard a loud thump. She woke up and didn't see Hikaru. She got up and looked at poor Hikaru on the floor cold and shivering. "Oh, Hikaru." She carried him back into bed and since Hikaru was cold she placed her hand on his chest and soothing heat pulsed from her hand into his body to warm him up. Once she thought it was enough and Hikaru was comfortable, she changed back into her clothes and took one last look at the twins sleeping in the bed.<p>

A few minutes later Kaoru heard a loud noise coming from outside so he woke up and noticed Kira wasn't asleep. Then Hikaru woke up as well from the noise as they recognized from what it was. "Kira's motorcycle." They said at the same time as they rushed outside. Just as they made it to the door. Kira turned left as she left the twins house. "Such a mysterious person." They said at the same time. They turned and walked inside when Kaoru asked. "Who do you think is going to find out next?" "The question is, who knows already?" finished Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong> Ok, it has been quite a while since the last time I poseted, but I am super dedicated and I Love how this is coming out. Until later my beauties. Arik Flow.<strong>


	29. Christmas Blues

I knew that my art teacher was going to be at school today so just a day before Christmas, so I walked the lonely halls of Ouran. When I reached the door to his room I heard grunts of frustration as some keys and beeps came from a laptop. I stifled a small laugh before I entered the room. "Having trouble with the computer again?" I said leaning against the door. "Oh oui, this damn computer is giving me a headache, Kira would you be kind enough to help an old man?" James said as a stress nerve appeared on his forehead. "Sure, old man." I scoffed as I walked while dragging a chair for me to sit next to him with.

He looked at me with a serious face and I scrunched up my nose in response. I then took the laptop and slid it towards me. "Ok, what do you have here…Oh you locked it…no….ok….ok…ok…." "Ok what?" James said exasperated. "Ok as in I'm almost done." I said as I tapped into the system and worked around some security barriers. "Oh." He said fascinated. "You know I never recalled you ever using the gear in the base and on missions, did you ever even learn how to use the tech?" I asked as I typed away. "No not really, this age is way to advanced, and even though we always get new tech before the people, I rather stay like I had always done before I was recruited." James said reclining in his chair, looking in the distance.

I rolled my eyes as I finished the last thing I needed to modify. Just as I pressed enter their was a document that popped up that said **"TOP SECRET- EXTERMINATION PROJECT"** just as I finished reading the title, he closed the laptop in front of my face and smiled warmly. "Thank you Kira for your help."

"Oh, no problem, we are close after all." I said as I stood up. "Oui, oui, very true my little pet." He said as he fixed his glasses while a glare hid his eyes. "Ok James, well I came to wish you an early Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the spring." I said as I walked to the door. "You'll see me soon enough." He said with a chuckle. I turned around and asked. "You better not be planning on a surprise visit now James." I said with a slight smile. "We will see, now off with you then, wouldn't want you to get ill right on this frigid weather?" James said as he gave me a worried look. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, well take care James." I said as I closed the door. "I couldn't say the same for you." I heard a small whisper come from inside of the classroom, but I shook it off.

I walked out to the cold of the gray day and brought my scarf closer to my face as I started walking home. "I watched the gray clouds move and the breeze hit me the way it felt as it caressed my cheek let me know, it was going to snow soon.

I passed Haruhi's complex as I turned left to enter my street. I knew that the neighborhood was abandoned because I found out that I was the only one living in the street. Looking back just to make sure no one was around, I jumped up on the big tree and changed into a fox in its wintery coat. I jumped down the tree and trotted through the street as the pitter patter of my rather small paws hit the cold concrete sidewalk.

Once I reached my house I went through the back doggie door entrance I built on the door, since it came in handy. "I see your back Ms. Kira, how was the visit with James?" Will asked. "It was fine, though he had some problems with his laptop." I said as I shifted back into my normal state. "Wonderful to hear, now you have an important message you must see at once. "Affirmative." I quickly opened the passage way to the office and then I was already at my desk opening the message. It was in an office, but the man's voice was masked very well, and to my luck, the room was dark.

"Hello Spirit, I came to inform you that you need to watch your back, and it seems like your duties at Ouran are no longer secret, I currently have a plan to get rid of those rich bastards and bring equality to the country of Japan. I found out about your current powers, and it seems like you might have a small chance of survival, but that chance is at an all time low.

Strangely, one of your children's parents isn't around. so expect something to happen today, we will be watching, and preparing to strike." The message ended and I was just in my chair gripping the corners of the steel table, denting the table with my finger depressions. "I have to call Kyoya." I said as I got out my cell phone. I relaxed trying not to sound too desperate for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

My parents left about 4 hours ago and the rest of my family had other business things to take care of, naturally I would have my house to myself like I always do. It was around 3 in the afternoon when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up to see it was Kira, "Hello?" "Sempi, I need to ask you something." I heard Kira ask something about his tone told me something was up. Two can play at that game. "What will I get in return if I answer?" I said smoothly. "Sempi, this is serious." He said raising his tone.

"Alright then, be quick, I am very busy at the moment." I lied. "Are your parents home currently at the moment?" He sounded serious. I tried to understand at what he was trying to achieve if I said yes. "Hello, are you still there?" Kira sounded desperate. "Well what's going on in the first place?" I said now placing my laptop on the right of me on my sofa. "Just answer my damn question! Is your family with you, is anyone with you at the moment!?" He said desperately. "No." I responded cooly. "Are you busy?" He asked. 'This dude is an idiot, didn't I tell him I was busy.' "Yes I am, quite frankly." I told him. "Meet me in town in the Market..or how you guys would call it the "Commoner's Market" in an hour." He finished. "I told you I have a lot of things to take care for at the moment. Besides, you only called me to ask me a question I have already answered." I said with a smile. Let's see how he'll get out of this one.

Their was a long pause then Kira spoke. "You're lying sempi, you know, it would be easier just to tell the truth. I will see you in a bit." Then the line cut off. "You are one mysterious guy Kira." I chuckled. Looking at the clock it was 3:20 and I decided to go right after I researched some more on him, and who he really was.

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch and planned out what was going to happen. I walked to my room and as I stripped down to take a shower I told Will to open every security camera and come up with the most suspicious ones. After putting on some boxers and wrapping my chest I put a towel over my head as I open the laptop sitting on my study. "Here are the ones with the most activity, though strangely, there were a few that I could not access. I presume it's due to a very strong barrio. Looks like someone doesn't want anyone snooping around." He said as I looked at the buzzing screen. "Your right, just be careful, you never know if they planted a sick virus if anyone managed to hack the system." I said as I tried a few codes.<p>

Then I saw some people in gear loading to a carrior truck, then I heard a voice, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I would have never thought you would breach us in such little time, well, the fun will soon begin." Then my computer crashed. "Shit, this isn't good, Will, I am going to the market and keep Kyoya safe." I said as I rushed to change into something flexible that I could fight in, and a little stylish. Just as I put on my hightops, my phone rings. "What the hell, what do the twins want now?" I said as I answered.

"I have no time for your shitty games you little fuckers." I said as I walked down the steps to the garage. "We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us and the gang in the Commoner's Market, their having a Christmas special." They said at the same time. "So since your american." Said Hikaru. "And you're a commoner so it shouldn't be a problem." Finished Kaoru. "What about Haruhi?" I asked as I put on my helmet on. "Oh, we found her here, and it seems like she is going crazy about these sales. Cuuuteee" They said at the same time. "Alright, I'm meeting Kyoya there in 10 minutes anyway." I said as I kicked the gear, and hung up by pressing a button from side of the helmet.

I twisted the accelerator and sped off into my street from a secret passage. "Will take care of the house, if you don't recognize anyone, you know what to do." I said as I passed my school. I looked up at the gray sky and knew it was going to snow soon, so I hurried to the freeway. I sighed since It was packed due to last minute shopping sprees, I think I should have just said I would have met him at his house. Maneuvering my way through the tough spaces I looked at a limo in the very front and scanned the license plate. "It's Kyoya's limo." The cars started to move faster as I came closer to the vehicle. I glanced at the window and then speed off to the market.

Once there, I parked my bike and went inside and not to my surprise I saw the gang standing in the middle of the entrance attracting attention like always. The first one to spot me was Mori- sempi who simply gave me a lovely smile. I nodded my head and smiled back, then Tamaki came walking towards me as sparkles surrounded him with each and every step. I rolled my eyes and just as he was about to say something to me, I covered his face with my hands. "What on earth do you think you're doing sempi?" I asked as he squirmed and flared his arms trying to pry my hand off of his face. I just heard muffling coming from him and I gave a laugh, "You are too much sempi." I said as I let go of him and dragged him my the collar of his shirt. "Woah Kira-chan, you look cool." Honey said as his large honey colored eyes widened. "Thanks sempi." I said letting go of Tamaki to ruffle Honey's hair.

"As always we will always be surprised with your knowledge of style Kira." Said the twins. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruhi who was cutely dressed with a nice lavender jacket with faux fur around the hood. Then a white scarf, some jeans, boots, and her groceries in both hands. "Hi sempi, what brings you here?" Haruhi said with that natural smile of hers. Just as I was about to answer someone answered for me. "He came to talk to me, which I find very odd." Kyoya said almost teasing me.

I turned around to look at him and said. "Well well, look who we have here. I thought you were too busy today, or did I catch you lying sempi?" I finished with a smirk. "I was considering the offer, and thought why not destress from my duties and come here? Besides a little white lie never heart anyone right?" He said running his hands through his silky black hair while giving a grin. "Oh, just making sure." I said putting my hands to my pockets. We looked at each other and we laughed while the rest of the group were looking at us with blank faces. To be honest in the past 2 ½ months Kyoya and I have been getting closer but not to close for him to know that I'm a girl, and I have mystical powers, and that I have been the one who is protecting Ouran, ect..

Then I felt a light hand touch my arm as I looked back at Haruhi. "Kira, is it true that in America they have large celebrations for Christmas?" I looked at her and gosh darn it she was cuter than a batch of puppies on a winter night snuggled up close to each other. "Yeah, they would have parades where they would take their children and see amazing floats, and right after that an organization would provide food to give for the public for free. It was pretty cool for a while, but then as I grew older I stopped going." I said as I looked at her slightly blushing. "Wow, that's cool, we don't really celebrate Christmas here, only recently have we been doing it." She said as she pointed to a Santa Clause in one of the store windows. I looked back at her smiled and ruffled her hair.

Then the twins came and said at the same time. "Come on we already shopped already, but were going to stay with you all day Kira." They finished with Cheshire cat smiles. I sweat dropped but remained cool. "Tamaki sempi, are you still soaking?" I said not looking back.

I just continued to hear mumbling and being slightly annoyed I thought of something to say to bring him right up. "King, I think your better off looking flawless than like that, so if you would, your majesty, please stop soaking in sorrows." I said turning to bow elegantly to him. I knew that would bring him cheering for a few hours so I used that opportunity to talk to the eldest of the groups.

Walking towards them with a nod they followed me with no question. We walked a little further into the store, and that's when Honey asked. "What is it Kira- chan." Honey said bringing his hands to his chin. "I'm in need of a deep favor, please this is very urgent, so listen closely."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

Once I saw Kira bow elegantly to Tamaki, his hyperactivity to complements made me loose Kira and the two oldest of the club. I looked around where I was standing and found two tall Ouran Students talking in the corner standing out from the short population of people in the market. They were far, but not far enough, I decided that I needed to find out what was going on, and why Kira wanted to meet me here.

* * *

><p>I finshed explaining everything in detail about me, and what was going to happen. Honey looked at me in surprise, and Mori's expression was just blank. "Ok so I want you to take Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins to your house until I make sure everything is absolutely clear." I told them. "Ok, but Haruhi's dad, what about him?" Asked Honey looking at Haruhi. "Don't worry I called Ranka-san and told him she was going to stay with you guys. Also I have made sure that their home be monitored at all hours." I did all of that while I came here. I told them securely. They nodded and I turned to walk back but I bumped into Kyoya. "Ok, you know it's not good to stand behind people you know." I said rubbing my chest. "Don't exaggerate, your fine aren't you?" he said as he walked beside me. Mori and Honey were now walking in front of us and told them"Take them with you." Honey then appeared to tell Mori something and the look on his face was dark.<p>

I had too much time to hear what they were talking about, but just before I could tell them what was up, I suddenly felt the tug of two annoying twins on my arms. "What is it you two?" I said annoyed. "We told you we were going to be with you today, and tomorrow." They said amused. "No, you two are going with Honey and Mori- sempi and that is final." I said staring them down. I looked at Kyoya and the glare on his glasses told me he was up to something. "No, let them stay with us, what harm could they be in if they were with us?" Said Kyoya as he walked passed me. "You have no idea." I whispered. "So why did you call me here anyway?" Kyoya said as we walked further into the large store.

"I came to talk about some business." I said trying to watch my surroundings. I know there were spys' watching us so I told Kyoya. "Do you trust me?" He looked at me then the twins behind me. "We trust you Kira." They said with eerie glances. "Right, I forgot you two were here." I said while I clenched my hands. We went to the restroom so I could tell them what was going on.

No one is here so we should be fine. "What is going on Kira?" asked Kaoru. "You guys are in danger, and their is someone who is after Kyoya- sempi and if I am right, your parents aren't here today, are they Kyoya-sempi." I said looking at him. I sweat dropped because he was turned around making a phone call.

The twins then busted out in peals of laughter then Hikaru spoke saying. "Wow Kira, I didn't know you're that good in acting." "Yeah, we almost believed you." Finished Kaoru. "Kyoya-sempi, weren't you listening to me!?" I said as I marched up to him. "I just spoke to my chief of police, and they have no mention regarding that we are in danger, or that I am being followed." He said as he pushed up his glasses. I took his cell phone from his hand and took out the back where the battery should be located. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" Once I took out the battery my suspicions were correct.

"Shit" I mumbled. A little blinking tracker was planted into his phone. "Sempi, how long have you been having this phone?" I said looking at him. "Just since the first day of school. Just as the light was starting to blink faster I smashed the phone and grabbed the twins and Kyoya as we ran out the bathroom.

That's when I felt Hikaru's body start to slow down. "Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru. "Run out side Mori- sempi is waiting for you in his Bentley, I'll catch up." They shot Hikaru with a tranquilizer, their closer than I expected." I looked 100 ft in the distance and saw the shooter who was coming this way. I picked Hikaru up and put him on my shoulder as I started running to the door. "Hurry Kira!" shouted Kaoru. I carefully put Hikaru inside the car and closed the door.

Then running to the front of the car I touched the hood to be able to communicate with them and yelled. "Hurry Mori, take it to Kyoya's House. The car started to move and I quickly ran to my motorcycle. Twisting the accelerator I easily caught up to them. Pressing the left side of my helmet I told Mori. "Mori. Their following us, I have your back but hurry to Kyoya's house. I looked at the review mirror from my motorcycle and saw black cars approaching us. "Crap, this is not good." I slowed down and moved behind the Bentley Mori was driving. I pressed the side of my helmet so they could hear me. "Listen to me, in a few seconds there are going to be shooting so get ready.

Mori, there is going to be en exit in the next thirty seconds, get ready, this is going to get interesting." Then as I looked at the slippery road, it started to snow. I gave a smirk and put co-pilot on the bike. I stood on the seat, and got out my guns from my pockets. "Alright, you pieces of shit, ima let you know not to mess with me." I strategically aimed for the tires and as they were shooting the bullets I gave a smirk and using my earth bending I stopped them from hitting the guys car. "One, two, three, four, and five down." I readjusted myself and caught up to Mori.

As soon as he turned the corner to Kyoya's house, It was surrounded by armed forces, then a voice spoke. "Give up, we have you surrounded." I pressed the side of my helmet so the guys could hear me. "Mori sempi, Kyoya sempi, Kaoru. I am going to fight them off, once I'm in the front of the car get out slowly. I will change to the white spirit, and then when I give you the signal run inside, Will should have it secured.

If I don't make it, let this be my farewell." I got off my bike, and walked on the crisp white snow. I reached the front of the car and I heard the car open and the boys were behind me. "Good, now, we will make it easy for all of us, come with us so you can say goodbye to your beloved families. If you're lucky maybe the White Spirit would hear your aid." Said one who was holding a amplifier.

I started walking as the snow started to surround me, as I reached the center where the entrance of Kyoya's house was I was now transformed into the White Spirit. They all gasped and got their weapons ready. "What are you afraid of ?!" I shouted. I could sense their fear as I stood In front of them. Then I heard "Fire!" It was all slow motion from there.

I twisted up in the air, and as I landed brought up my hands as a block of earth divided me from them. Then everything resumed to the normal speed, **"GO, HURRY, ITS NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER, AND NO MATTER WHAT DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!"** Just as I was done talking they shot the wall down and I was picked up in the air from it, and landed hard on the floor. I quickly got up and using the snow I froze everything they had and took them down one by one. It was brutal, I know I needed to protect them, they considered me as a friend, even though I know it's a lie. Then more foot soldiers came towards me and I couldn't let them beat me.

It reminded me of my dream I had long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys POV<strong>

"Did you know that Kira was the White Spirit the whole time?" said Kyoya to Mori. He only grunted in response. "Why don't you go out there and help?!" Shouted Kaoru, Mori simply had a dark expression on his face. Kyoya on the other hand was trying to believe what was going on, he was lost, he felt…clueless.

Then they heard the roar coming from out side as guns released ammo. They quickly looked at the window and a male voice spoke. "It's better if you stayed away from the window, Kira, has this under control." "Who are you?" Asked Kyoya.

"I am W.I.L.L. Kira has instructed me to protect you. Now, if the masters will, please find a room where all of you can stay in." "No! we're not going anywhere, we are going to stay here." Said the Kaoru. "Not to be cold hearted, but I know the consequences, and Kira has a 23.2 percentile to survive this battle, I myself am devastated." "You're lying, you're a program, you can't feel." Said Kaoru. Then there was another fearsome roar and the boys quickly went to the window. They saw a man slashing up Kira and then he flew up in the air.

After that they all disappeared. Kyoya quickly ran to the door and then was shocked as he touched the handle. "What, I demand you to open this door." He was surprised, and worried all at the same time.

"I cannot I received strict orders from-." "I don't care! He is going to die out there if we don't help him!" Kyoya then with his might opened the door and saw a wolf instead of Kira. "What?" he was confused and then the animal started to move closer to him at a fast speed, and then it turned into a woman in beautiful garments while he was taken down with her he heard the sound to tinkling bells.

Just as he fell it turned back into a white wolf. The door closed loudly, and right in front of him was a wolf that was wounded very badly.

It wanted to stand up but whimpered in pain, the guys were in shock and didn't know what to do. It was panting, and blood spilled from its stomach, then it started to stifle its breathing and it looked at Kyoya.

.

.

It was staring at me and something inside me wanted to take revenge on who did this to it. Though, if I wasn't mistaken it took me down in the form of a woman. But I opened the door for Kira, did they kill him, take him away? I don't know what was going on at the moment; it was just a rush of emotions.

But if I was correct Kira was dead, now that I thought about it, he wasn't really of much use anyway. He did say that he wasn't going to make it, so why am I so bothered for, and this stupid animal that's making a mess in my house.

Kyoya looked at Mori and Kaoru who were in shock in the living room, and looked at the White Wolf who was fluttering his eyes. Then it hit him. "Wait if this is the white wolf, then it is real, and it must really be Kira." Then everyone started rushing to the animal on the floor.

Mori's eyes began to water as the wolf whimpered for the last time, then its breath hitched, and in a matter of seconds it stopped moving.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around the White Wolf's neck and cried, while Hikaru woke up he noticed his younger brother.. "What's wrong Kaoru?" asked a sleepy Hikaru. "The white wolf is dead." Was the only thing Kaoru could muster to say and he continued to cry. Hikaru looked where his brother was and he saw the White Wolf on the floor as blood spilled and Kaoru started rocking back and forth. "What happened?" asked Hikaru.

"Kira is dead, because he was protecting us, and then he changed into the White Spirit. It was a tough battle, and Kyoya saw Kira out but as he opened the door, the white wolf saved him, and its dead." Said Kaoru.

Hikaru stood up and then the lights went out. "What are we going to do now Kyoya?" asked a sobbing Kaoru. "I don't know." Said Kyoya as he knelt by the wolf. Then as if something precious from him was pulled away, he started to softly cry. Everyone surrounded the body of the Wolf. Then as Kyoya put his hand on the wolfs open wound, he could feel a faint beating of a heart. "It still living, but it's pulse is weak, Mori, help me carry it to one of the guest rooms, it has a fire place where we can keep it warm." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

* * *

><p>They all went to work and Kyoya stitched up the open wound, and bandaged up the wolf. As Kyoya finally came to the door from the room, the twins and Mori were waiting for him to hear if the wolf was going to be alright. "It's fine, the fire should last so it's best if we all left it alone, though it did lose a lot of blood, I'm surprised it even lived." Said Kyoya as he closed the door. "I'll keep it company." Said Mori and entered the room without a second thought. They remained quiet and then the clock stroke 12. They all looked at each other and Kaoru said. "Merry Christmas." Then turned to go into one of the guest rooms he closed the door and put his back to it.<p>

He then sat at the foot of the door and cried until his lungs couldn't take any more. Why was this happining all of the sudden, he didn't understand what was going on anymore, he just wanted to go home. When he finished, he climbed into bed and let his dreary body go to sleep.

Kyoya went to his room, didn't even bother to change his clothes, and sat on his bed hoping the wolf would survive the night. Meanwhile Hikaru entered the room and saw his brother already in bed, Hikaru dragged himself into the bed with his brother and looked at him, 'Why did you have to risk yourself?' Hikaru thought, and shed a tear as he went to sleep.

As for Mori he simply sat by the fireplace looking at Kira lying there. He was much more than worried, he couldn't do anything, he felt hopeless. What if Kira didn't survive?

A few hours later into the night morning was soon covered with more coulda of snow. He walked and laid with Kira and whispered in her ear. "Stay strong, please." He then kissed her on the forehead and hugged her as he cried silently.

Then as his tears hit Kira, her breath strengthened and now was breathing gently. He smiled and thought it would be better if she was on the bed. He carried the fragile wolf body and set it gingerly on the bed. He took one last look and could now feel peace. Mori closed the door and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Then a few hours later, Kyoya had to check on the wolf to see if it made it through the night. He found that the wolf was set on the bed and changed the crusty bandages covered in blood, though to his surprise, the wound was all healed up. "Strange, I can't believe that's Kira." He turned to put away his things when he felt a sakura petal caress his cheek, and the sound of tiny bells. Curiously, he turned around and no longer saw a Wolf, but a woman, but not just any woman, as he got closer he noticed it was the same woman in his dream, and the woman who was in Tamaki's balcony.<p>

"Stunning." Was the only thing he could say. He looked at the beauty, but her face was covered with her flowing long curlyhair, he reached out a hand and moved the silky white hair out of the maidens face. Kyoya had never seen anyone so beautiful before, not even the girls at Ouran compared to the beauty that was sleeping in front of him.

Her fair ivory creamy skin was with out blemish, her soft lips had the color of the deepest red, the blush on her cheeks had the color of the morning dawn, He felt warm and safe as he drew closer to the girl. "So you were the one protecting us? You're the white wolf, strange, you almost look like Kira."

At that his eyes drew big and he finally noticed that Kira was a girl and the white spirit all at the same time.

He just stood their for a moment, when Kira's eyes opened and then he felt a sharp pain coming from his chin. He opened his eyes and he was on the floor, as the pain grew sharp on his head from the hard fall. "What was that for?" He said painfully. "My reflexes have gotten the best out of a lot of people sempi." Kira said as she struggled to get up. Kyoya immediately stood, ignoring the headache, and told Kira to stay laying down. "Why, should I? It's not like I'm not strong enough." She said holding the pain.

"See your still weak." He said as he held her down. While helping her, he noticed the cleveledge on the Kimono Kira was wearing show her large brests. He swallowed thickly, and ignored his thoughts. "Wait, Kyoya-" Kyoya blushed at the fact that she was now calling him by his first name. "Yes?" he said as he blushed slightly, thankfully Kira had her eyes closed.

"Would you do me a favor, and help me out of this? It's uncomfortable, I can't stand being in this, in my current state." She said as she cringed in pain. "Yeah, sure, I'll go find some clothes." He said as he hurried out.

As he went out the door, he put his hand on his mouth and couldnt beleive that woman, that thing, was Kira this whole time. And the thought of getting her undressed made his face blush a deep red. Thinking quickly he looked for the twins to do him a favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira's POV<strong>

I lied there, looking at the ceiling, and thought one. 'I got Kyoya back by punching him on the chin and mildly giving him a concussion. Second of all, he is going to see me half naked. Lastly it's going to fucking hurt.' I sighed and felt the pain shoot from my abdomen to my body.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes until I heard a voice or two wake me up. "Kira, wake up please, we have the clothes." I opened my eyes and as they cleared I saw two faces, and I could notice worry in them.

"We are going to help you." They said at the same time. "Kyoya chickened out." Started Hikaru, "So we are going to be as gentle as possible." Finished Kaoru. I simply nodded my head as they helped me without question, and of course my chest was bandaged but not as tight as I do it, but they were pretty chill.

Once they were done, Kaoru gently set my head on the pillow, and said, "Kyoya is working on getting the power back on, but I want you to rest for a while." "Yeah besides, its snowing outside so we really can't go anywhere." Finished Hikaru. They gave me their usual Cheshire cat smiles, but I only gave a weak smile in return. I looked at the white celing, and sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I don't know what to say...<strong>

**like...review...enjoy...**

**Arik Flow**


	30. Two are Left

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. There was a clock that said 1 pm, and the room was still dark. I looked ahead and saw the extinguished fire place. I thanked for whatever gave me my inner fire, for if not, I would have been suffering from a severe case of Hypothermia. Well I was still feeling sick and I didn't want to be in my human body, so I changed into my wolf form.

Slowly and carefully, I got off of the bed and struggled to maintain balance but managed. I then opened the door mentally and looked for the boys.

Turning a corner I felt heat coming from a room and thought they must be there. As I entered into the rather large room, the twins were huddled together in a blanket near a small fire that was kindling in the fireplace. As I exiled I could practically see my breath in the room.

Walking from the shadows, and the boys were quick to react. "K.. , you're s..suppo. to be in be..ed." Kyoya said rather harshly. "K..k..ira, i..i..its c..c..cold out, .oo, we have it u.. conn.. ." Said the Twins cold and tired. Mori just looked at me as his purple lips quivered.

I stared at each and every one of them. "I know how to control my life; don't you see that it is you all who need my help?" I said as I walked passed them. "W.. are going t. do exx.. . ?" said Kyoya shakily as he walked towards me.

I walked to the dying fire and noticed that was the last of the kindle. "You went outside in this weather?!" I growled. Mori looked away in another direction and I sighed. "You should have woken me sooner. Come closer to the fire." I instructed. "W. .a.t f..f..f.. ?" Kyoya questioned. I rolled my eyes and brought my snout to the fireplace as the small fire extinguished.

I heard Kyoya complaining, and the twins were saying stupid things like if they were going to die, which was foolish.

I blew out fire from my mouth and revived the flame once again. Just as the boys stopped panicking and before they could stop me, I walked where I found the energy was most tranquil in the room.

I walked towards a Margenata Dragon indoor tree, knowing about this tree it purifies the air surrounding it.

Closing my eyes I concentrated hardly, and then I howled long and hard as the power in the house came back on. After all was done, I opened my eyes once again to walk back to where the tired teens were standing.

"Everyone go upstairs, I don't know what you're doing down here, it's going to take a long time before the heater starts working again." I firmly stated, and without question, they went up with no hesitation. It made no sense why they were down here where the cold could reach their bodies.

Following behind the group, Mori fell as soon as he made it to the last step up the stairs. I changed into my human self and helped him lay down on Kyoya's rather large bed. He wasn't that heavy but his weight did put pressure on my abdomen.

I stopped Mori before he wasted his energy talking. "I'm going to help all of you." I said as I lied him down. "All of you, get into bed, and try to warm up."

"Don't worry about it; I'm going to make you feel better, now rest will you?" I stood on the side of the bed, and once I was done scolding him, I took off his semi wet jacket and pulled his shirt up. I was surprised on how toned he was, so fit, so muscular. 'Focus Kira' I mentally shook off everything and placed my hand on his cold body.

Closing my eyes I started off slowly, as I let the warmth inside me build up from my chi, to let it gently radiate a soothing heat into his body through my hand. As it did, my hand displayed a beautiful orange shade as the energy pulsed through his body. I could feel his shivering body relax after 5 minutes of the therapy.

I was so concentrated; I almost nearly jumped when I felt his hand on my cheek. Opening my eyes he was looking at me with no expression, but his eyes, his eyes had this glint as if saying thank you. I nodded my head and he looked at me as I went to the rest of the boys.

For the twins I scooted in between them and did the same thing, they warmed quickly because the heat that came from me not only warmed Mori, but the room. As I finished with them I told them to go to sleep, so they could store energy.

Then as I moved where Kyoya was, it seemed like he went to sleep before anyone else in the group. His lips and nose were purple, confused, I would have thought that only Mori went outside to get kindle. "He helped also, he was worried about us too, I'm surprised he hasn't become sick yet." Said Kaoru. As I felt his clothes I was shocked to feel them wet as well. "Why hasn't he changed?!" I said almost panicking. "I didn't know his clothes were wet?!" Kaoru said surprised. I quickly stripped him of his clothes and bent the water and moisture still on his skin and hair. Then I sat him up right and pressed his chest against mine, "Come on Kyoya, you're not going to give up on me." I whispered.

Using my body to envelop him in heat, I hugged him even tighter. Then something spectacular happened, just as I was about to run out of energy myself, light surged from me and flooded the room with relaxing heat and Kyoya was clothed in warm clothes fitting for a prince.

I put him down and looked at the rest of the guys and they also were dressed in fine clothing, they seemed to be from animal skins, and jewelry embedded the clothing as well. Though what was strange is that they were asleep. 'Maybe that blast made them relax to the point of slumber.' I thought as I covered them with a thin blanket.

Walking towards the stairs I looked back at them and sighed thinking on how they would have survived without me. Just as I walked down the stairs I looked outside from the large window at the snow falling harshly. 'I have to do something about this, maybe if I concentrate, but it's too risky….I have to try….For them.." Then looking at the Margenata Dragon tree, all of the sudden an idea hit me.

Walking outside and taking a deep breath. I knew I had to stop this weather, it wasn't my first time either, but a blizzard like this, was not going to be easy. I touched my stomach and was worried something was going to go wrong if I took flight, but I thought of the boys inside.

Mustering up my courage I brought up the mighty animal inside me. It was the first thing I had transformed into when I first knew I had the power. I'd had never used it again, I promised myself I wouldn't. it took too much energy, and the beast was powerful. But today, it was different, I needed to stop this weather or the people would become sick or even worse.

I began to run faster and faster as my adrenaline began to ascend, I could feel my body shifting into the beast. Just as I was about to transform, I jumped into the air and my body took the form of a dragon. (Like Haku from spirited away, except no feet, and my main shifts colors due to mood, also my body. Though my body is white at the moment, and currently my main is an ice blue color).

I few up at a fast speed as I past the gray clouds, and entered the stratosphere viewing the clouds from above. It was shocking what the weather could do when you least expected it.

Then taking a breath in, I blew the clouds away with a force of a hurricane, but gentle enough that no leaf would be disturbed from a single tree. I went around Japan and where the snow was most severe, an hour later I was done and returned to Kyoya's Mansion exhausted, but still managed some energy to spare.

Slowly I descended towards the entrance of the house and hovered until I was inches from the door. Resting on the ground for a moment, I concentrated deeply, shed my scales, and transformed into my human body. Walking inside the house again, the first thing on my mind was I was hungry, and the boys need something to eat as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

I woke up and I didn't feel that cold anymore, and my body was surprisingly refreshed and relaxed. Then suddenly the delicious aroma of food hit my nostrils. I sat up and rubbed my foggy eyes, of course I was still blind because I didn't have my glasses, but once I put them on, I noticed a woman in front of me with flowing white platinum hair, actual hair that was moving on its own. It confused me, I didn't know what was happening, was I still dreaming?

She turned and I noticed it was Kira, or the White Spirit, or both?" I didn't know, but she was coming in my direction. "Who are you exactly?" I said curiously.

But she just kept staring at me; I found it rather uncomfortable, and her beauty didn't make it any better. She then sat by me, her face showed no emotion and the only thing she did was extended her arm, and placed her hand on my forehead and cheek. Her touch was gentle and warm.

I would assume she would be doing this to check if I had a fever. Now my heart was pounding by this point, and then I heard a noise that made her check on the other hosts.

I ran my hand through my hair, and noticed that I had different clothes on. Looking at the other hosts they also were wearing other clothing. The clothing seemed very old Eskimo/ Native American like clothing. The twins had something very similar with a hide like vests with a hood at the back, and it seemed like the inside was made out of soft fur. Though on the outside the vests were intricately embroidered with jade, turquoise, rubies, and opals.

I myself had to look at my clothing, I was dressed differently not to my surprise of course, but it was fascinating. Never have I worn something different or this comfortable.

Once we were all up I noticed that she was wearing my fleece gray sweater, with black jogging sweat pants. Her feet had my ankle black socks as well. I didn't mind though, she did look pretty cute, and her breasts were very noticeable as well.

"I think you should all eat, lacking the energy, Kyoya I hope you didn't mind me using your kitchen." She said as she walked to the table slowly.

"Kira, how long have we been asleep?" asked the twins." "Around 2 hours, the snow storm stopped, and as you can see, the house is warmer." She said as she started to serve the food. Now that she mentioned it, the room was pretty warm.

The aroma was now enveloping us and we all sat at the table. Just as she put my plate in front of me, my growling stomach began to make even a louder noise. The first bite from the chicken was amazing. It was a bread crusted chicken breast, stuffed with ham and mozzarella cheese dressed an alfredo sauce in mushrooms. "What is this?" I asked looking at her. "That's right your rich people who eat fancy smut." She said annoyed. "Its chicken cordon bleu, I'm surprised that your chiefs don't make this stuff, oh well." She said as she sat down as well with her own plate.

Although she had to hold the table for assistance and you could see the pain as she sat. Now that I took a notice of her she looked much more than exhausted, you could see the dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was still moving on its own. "Umm Kira, why is your hair moving on its own?" I asked confused. "Let's not talk about this right now please, just focus on eating." She said as she quickly finished her food and was on her second serving.

I looked at my plate and it was full of proteins, and calories. I looked at the guys who were having a hard time trying to eat. Don't get me wrong the food was good, it just that we were too busy looking at the woman who was eating with us.

I could notice some stray hairs sticking out from her moving hair, as I moved to look at her eyes; they weren't the strong and beautiful eyes I knew about, they were dulled with dark circles underneath them.

She then looked at me and I quickly looked at my food, I could feel warmness coming from my cheeks, 'That was embarrassing' I thought.

Everyone was uncomfortable, even the twins weren't being mischievous. "Are you scarred of me?" Her voice made me jump, and I looked at her. "Don't be, I'm still the same Kira you know." She smiled and when she did she showed a fearsome pair of fangs. I gulped and gripped my fork tightly.

"You guys need to eat, I don't like it that you all not eating." As she finished the last of her food she waived her hand in front of us and then a strange wave of hunger went over me. I started to eat immediately and so were the guys. "Don't worry, you'll just eat until your full, I don't want to be the reason you guys don't eat." She said and she turned into what it seemed to be a white puma. I didn't really understand why when she turned into animals they were white.

Once we were done, we went down stairs where she was sitting in front of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do now?" asked Hikaru. "Shouldn't we call the others and tell them what happened?" said Kaoru. "You will not tell them anything." The boys looked at the animal and Kyoya spoke acutely towards Kira. "Why not, you almost died just to protect us, I could have had my police force come and help you, but you're stupid computer program didn't let us do anything, we were all worried Kira." Yelled Kyoya.<p>

"Stop it" Kira said as she flipped to the other side facing her back to the twins.

"Yeah, and if you died what were we going to do without you?" Said Kaoru as tears welled up in his eyes. "What the hell Kira, why would you do something like this for us? What is your reason exactly? And you're a girl for god's sake; don't you care for yourself at all?" Said Hikaru as he clenched his hands. "Enough." Kira said exasperated. "They have to know, what if you died, what were we going to say if you did, think about the others, think about Honey sempi, how would he feel?" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses. "Well, Kira, and Haruhi she seems to like you, what-.."

"**ENOUGH!**" Kira growled. "Why am I doing this? I'm doing this to protect all of you from a threat, Ouran is in danger and I was sent here because of it. And if I died it's because it is my duty to die in battle. I have no family back home, I am an orphan adopted by a General in the U.S. and even if I died I would have been replaced in the blink of an eye. You spoiled rich people, you're so full of avarice, you don't even know what is happening in your own school, much less in your personal life's. Just leave me alone right now my energy is drained." She got up and slowly walked out of the room.

Something then popped in Kyoya's mind that wasn't making sense. "Kira, wait, I don't understand this though, it was snowing outside and it wasn't supposed to stop until tomorrow. Did you have anything to do with it?" the rest of the boys were looking at each other at the thought.

Silence surrounded them then Kira spoke. "Yes, now will you leave me alone, if you mention anything on what happened to them I will never forgive you." Then she walked out of the room. We all looked at the phone in Mori's hand and they started to dial.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey's House<strong>

Everyone was in Honey's room while Haruhi was being pampered by Tamaki. That's when Honey's phone rang. "I'll get it!" yelled the happy Lolita boy as he answered the phone. "Hello?" "Who is it sempi?" Asked Haruhi after taking a sip of warm coco. "It's the guys." Said Honey in a happy tune. "Yeah what's up guys?" "How is everyone doing?" Asked Kyoya curiously. "Were fine, nothing suspicious, how about you guys, did anything happen?" asked Honey as he walked away farther from the two.

"Well that's what were calling you about, it's about Kira." Said Kyoya. Honey's eyes widened in surprise, he gripped the phone and his heart began to pound. "Come on Kyo-chan tell me." said Honey worriedly. "Well, as soon as you left the market, we were attacked and Kira-" "What happned to Kira- chan?!" Yelled Honey as tears began to well in his eyes. "Honey sempi, what's going on?" Yelled Tamaki running in with Haruhi. "It's Kira." Said Honey as he looked at them sadly. "What happened?" Said Haruhi as she looked at the small senior. "She is-"

Just as Kyoya was about to tell them the door rung and Honey told Kyoya to hold on. "Who could it be?" Honey said as he walked to the door while Haruhi and Tamaki stayed back. Honey opened the door and dropped his phone.

The two heard the phone drop and came running towards Honey and were surprised to see who was standing at the door. Honey felt his heart pound rapidly at the sight of her, he felt like he hasn't seen her in a long time.

Now she was here in front of him. "Why such surprised faces, it's Christmas after all." She smiled a beautiful smile and as she looked at the three host club members who had shocked faces.

"Come, I brought presents for all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my beautiful readers, I just want to say thank-you for reading this far in my fanfic. If you haven't realised by now Kira's powers are inspired by Avatar, and the whole animal thing from Beast boy from teen titans. -w- is anyone curious who the woman at the door is? Well the next chapter...I am not so sure when that is going to happen, but don't expect it to come soon. Finals are approaching and i may be MIA for a while... So if you have any ideas on what i should do next in my upcoming chapters?<strong>

**Anyway like, review, and most of all enjoy..**

**Arik Flow **


	31. A Surprise For the Host Club

"Come, I brought presents for all of you." I said as I smiled warmly to Honey who apparently was about to cry. I managed to use my speed to buy presents from Europe while I was a dragon. I turned into a smaller dragon and speed my way here; knowing that the guys were going to call Honey I rushed here as fast as I could.

"KIRAA-CHANN!" Yelled Honey as he jumped up and gave me a warm hug. "Alright just this time sempi I said as I hugged my elder. "Why are you crying sempi?" I said as I looked at him. "Kyoya was saying something about you, it sounded bad then you're here." He said as I set him down. I looked at the yellow cell phone that was on the floor.

Picking it up I heard Kaoru yelling on the phone. "Honey-sempi are you their? Hello, is anyone their?" "Yeah, I'm going to stay at Honey's place until things settle down over here. Oh and don't worry about coming over here guys the roads are covered in ice and snow, see you guys when brake is over." I hung up and brought the large red bag full of expensive presents for the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kyoya's House<strong>

They had the phone in speaker and when they heard Kira's Voice they were confused and more than shocked that it was Kira on the other line. Once she hung up they rushed into her guest room to see a sight that took their breath away.

Right by the fireplace was a pine tree decorated with intricate pieces. Just as they were admiring the Christmas tree, they found the bottom filled with presents. They slowly walked in the room and let the kid inside of them to take over.

There were at least five presents for each person. "When do you think Kira had the time to do all of this?" asked Kaoru in disbelief. "I have no idea, but this is amazing." Said Hikau as he opened one of his presents.

Kyoya looked at the tree and something caught his eye. It was a small gift wrapped in silver with ice blue tinsel making a nice bow. It had a card stuck to it saying.

_"__As all of you may be wondering how I managed to do all of this is more than I can express. When you were asleep I bought some presents, which I think you guys might find to your liking. As for this one, it is meant for all of you to share. If you look closely you could almost see the northern lights in it. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy your gifts,_

_Kira._

The boys listened to Kyoya as he read the note and they got closer to him to see what was inside the box. As he tore the wrapping, he slowly took the lid off, and inside the box was a crystal star on top of a velvet cushion. "Its.." Marveled Hikaru. "Beautiful" finished Kaoru.

"I would assume that Kira wanted us to put this on the tree." Said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Mori grunted in response as Kyoya lifted the crystal star and marveled at its precise cutting, and sheen it produced. "Do you think what Kira said was true, you could see the northern lights on the star?" asked the twins. "Of course not, that is just simply impossible, unless she meant the refraction coming from sunlight hitting it." He said as he stared at the star closely.

All of the sudden he could see the northern lights in the star. "Not possible." Stated Kyoya looking closer to the star. "Do you see it Kyoya?" asked the twins amazed. " , I do." They were all looking at the star then Mori took it and placed it on top of the tree.

They all marveled it until sunlight hit it and then as if it was alive the northern lights burst out from the tree and surrounded the tree like live fire. Once it reached the bottom of the tree it dispersed and enveloped the boys in the cosmic light. Then as fast as it came out it disappeared without a single trace.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, merry Christmas." I say as I sit down in a chair closest to the nicely decorated Christmas tree in Honey's house. "You look handsome today Kira." Said Haruhi as she sat on the chair directly across from me. "Thank you Haruhi, I wanted to look nice so I could give you your presents." I said as I brought the bag closer to me.<p>

I was glad I was fast enough to change my hair color back to black and cut it short, as for the clothes it seems like Kyoya and I are the same size. I smiled at the thought and brought the gifts out one by one. "Haruhi, these are for you, I stayed at the market because I wanted to find presents for you. Kyoya just wanted to inform you that I was coming to deliver these presents to you, that jerk I'll have to get him back for almost spoiling the surprise." I said as I looked at Tamaki who was patiently waiting for his gifts.

"What you get me Kira, hmmmm? What did my son get his father." Tamaki said as he smiled widely. "I would appreciate if you would stop calling me your son Tamaki sempi." I said with a nerve popping out on my forehead. "Trust me Kira he won't I tried." Haruhi said as she opened her first present. I smiled as she looked at the jewelry set that I gave her, "Kira- sempi, you shouldn't have." She said as she marveled at the diamond encrusted hair pin. "You deserve something nice once in a while Haruhi." I said with a smile.

"Thank you I don't know what to say." Haruhi blushed slightly. "Don't mention it." I scoffed. "What about you sempi what did you get?" I said as I shifted in the seat. As I was looking at him, he took out a nice ruby pendant necklace with a silver thin chain. I bought them all similar things but in the colors that most suited them.

Honey got a pink tourmaline bracelet, while the twins got bracelets as well, though Kaoru's was a nice pale orange/coral color, while Hikaru's was an aquamarine blue. Kyoya's spoiled ass got a ring with an amethyst quarts gem in the middle, then finally for Mori he received a sapphire pendant necklace (just like the shape of a quartz pendant similar to Tamaki's).

I looked at them, as their eyes were full of joy and pleasure as they opened their gifts it was very emotional for me, it was my first Christmas and I was celebrating it with them, and this excruciating pain.

"I am going to go to the rest room guys, you keep opening your gifts." I said as I carefully stood up the chair. "I'll show you where it is Kira-chan." Said Honey as he refrained from opening more presents. "No, its fine sempi, I'll help myself." With that I walked to the restroom in the large house where him and Mori brought me when I was sick.

I blushed slightly at the thought and smirked. Turning a corner I reached the restroom and lifted my shirt up. Blood started to bleed through the bandages. I suppose the scar started to open up, and the stitches were coming off.

I sighed and thought how I manage to do things like this. It still amazes me. Just as I was coming at his door to Honey's house I had enough time to look like a dude and bandage anything in place, cut my hair, and look like if I wasn't dying.

Meditation was the only thing that healed my body, learning that from a young age made me feel that I was unstoppable, though getting hurt badly meant more energy. But I know that pain is only for a little while, you always recover and move forward.

Coming out from the restroom, I went back to the living room to find smiling faces. "Thank you Kira- sempi for these amazing gifts, I shall treasure them forever." Said Haruhi as she touched her pin that was on her head. "You're welcome, now I shall take my leave." I said turning. "Oh, don't leave already." Whined Honey as he tugged on my shirt and widened his eyes. "I have to, I have some business to attend to sempi." I said with a smile. "Please just stay for a little while longer." Said Haruhi as she stood. "Yeah, and we haven't sat under a kotatsu yet." Beamed a bright eyed Tamaki.

Rolling my eyes and with a stern gaze I politely declined the offer, then just as I was about to leave I heard Tamaki's stomach growl. That's when it hit me. "Honey- sempi, no one is here today, so that means you guys haven't even eaten yet, is that right?" I said with worry. "Yeah, and we didn't want to tell you." Honey said as tears formed in his eyes. Giving another sigh I looked at the group and stood up straight. "Alright cadets, its time for you to taste a little bit of American Christmas holiday food." I said as I marched into the kitchen, "What are you going to do Kira- chan?" asked Honey. "Patience sempi, everything will soon come out to play." I said as I opened the fridge.

**_Time Skip…_**

"Alright, that is the last of everything guys, and if anything is left just put the leftovers in a container and store them in the fridge ok?" I said as I walked out the gates of Honey's estate. "Bye Kira! See you in a few weeks!" yelled Haruhi. "Be careful my son!" yelled Tamaki. "Thanks for the fruit cake Kira-chan!" Chirped Honey.

Waiving back one last time I smiled and left to my home.

**_At the house…_**

I went through the doggie door and walked to my room. Just as I did, I plopped down on the floor and rested just for a few minutes before I positioned myself for meditation. "I am glad you are alive Miss. Kira." Said Will. "I want to be alone if you don't mind Will." I said as I sat up. "Ok, excuse me." with that I closed my eyes to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere In Japan<strong>

"Have you done what I have instructed you to do?" said the Leader of the rebellion.

There was quiet. "Well, is he dead?" he said again. More silence

"Well, we are not sure if he is dead or not, boss." Said one of the solders.

He grabbed his wine glass and threw it at the solders face, while the solder just stood his ground not moving in inch.

"I give you a simple instruction, and you can't even do that? Tell me why you haven't managed to kill the White Spirit yet?" said the boss slightly in a deadly tone.

"Well, were not sure if there are two sir." Said another solder.

"What do you mean there are two?" said the boss intrigued with the question.

"Well we were aware of the Spirit in the past and that he was going to appear at the ball in the Academy or to look for someone with silver hair." Said another solder.

"Why haven't you told me this sooner?!" shouted the Boss as he stood up.

"Well we thought you knew already boss, so that's why we didn't say anything." Said the first solder.

"Alright well then continue." Said the Boss inpatient.

"Well, we found a girl sneaking around and Juno found her, we just thought she was just wearing a wig but she fought back with incredible power, as if she was controlling the elements. Then we just appeared here covered in the ice and rock." Finished the solder.

_Silence…_

"What about when we attacked the Ootori estate." Said the Boss.

"Well they appeared in a Morinozuka car, with a man in a motorcycle behind them. Then he stopped by the car and they all came out, we thought they were hopeless and one of our troops mentioned the White Spirit, then the guy with the helmet turned into the Spirit." Said the troop.

"Both of you have been of good service to me, now go, I wish to be in solitude." Said the boss.

They left and then the man in charge of the whole operation.

"Oh Kira, we did have a nice fight last night, I managed to go disguised with my troops and even fight you. What am I going to do if you live, hmmm, it seems like you're stronger than I thought, oh well, winter brake is coming to an end, I need to act quickly if I want to take over the business enterprises of Japan."

He smirked and tapped the knife he was holding in his hand to his bottom lip and looked straight ahead, a surprise is surely coming in your way Kira, be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon...well after finals of course...<strong>

**Read, like, follow, review, and enjoy.**


End file.
